


Не раскрывая карт

by Cheshuya, Kenilvort



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming of Age, Drama, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Yahaba-centric, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Яхабы уходит тринадцать лет, чтобы осознать, что он отличается от остальных, год — чтобы научиться это скрывать, и еще два — чтобы принять себя и стать счастливым. Многолетнее путешествие Яхабы в компании раздраженного Кётани, лучшего в мире друга Ватари и замечательного семпая Ойкавы</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Карты сданы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Close to the Chest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898771) by [darkmagicalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagicalgirl/pseuds/darkmagicalgirl). 



> Фик был переведен на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Яхаба Шигеру начал играть в волейбол из-за сиюминутного порыва. Позже он будет вспоминать об этом со стыдом. Его товарищи по клубу мечтали о волейболе с тех самых пор, как увидели по телеку свой первый матч или почувствовали в руках тяжесть мяча. Однако у самого Яхабы никогда не было такого момента, момента, когда бы он понял, как будет выглядеть воплощение его мечты, когда увидел бы себя в будущем на Национальных соревнованиях, куда его привели только собственные навыки и игровое чутье. Да, он пришел в волейбольный клуб еще в самом начале средней школы, но по другой, совсем незначительной причине, о которой ему совершенно не хочется распространяться.

Он знает, что вступит в спортивный клуб. Этого ждут родители, и Яхаба не хочет их разочаровать. Отец его был в команде по борьбе и на последнем году старшей школы даже попал на соревнования. Когда он об этом рассказывает, его переполняют эмоции, что для него совсем нехарактерно. Так что Яхаба давно знает, что в школе будет заниматься спортом, от этого никуда не денешься.

Отец, конечно, хотел бы, чтобы Яхаба тоже выбрал борьбу. Он был бы в восторге, что сын пошел по его стопам, но Яхаба просто не может себя заставить. Он несколько раз участвовал в спаррингах на уроках физкультуры, но ему это не понравилось. Ощущение близости чужого тела, липнущие к коже пропитанные потом маты, несуществующее расстояние между тобой и противником — все это было как-то унизительно. Яхабе казалось, что все таращатся только на него.

— В какой клуб запишешься, Ши-чан? — спрашивает Ицки, в то время его лучший друг. Сегодня второй день занятий, они с тяжелыми ранцами за спиной идут в школу. — Я пойду в духовой оркестр.

Яхаба пожимает плечами:

— Пока не знаю. Может, в баскетбольный. Или что-то вроде этого.

— Ой, здорово! — говорит Ицки. Он напоминает сгусток энергии; на глаза падают темные вьющиеся волосы, а губы всегда улыбаются. Этим он Яхабе и нравится, собственно, не только этим — многим. — Ты будешь спортсменом, Ши-чан!

— Да я, наверное, в ближайшие год-два даже сыграть официально не смогу, — говорит Яхаба.

— Хммм… — Ицки на минуту замолкает, а затем вдруг ударяет кулаком по ладони, словно придумал нечто удивительное. — Знаю! Вступай в волейбольный клуб! — Яхаба смотрит на него с недоумением, и Ицки продолжает, излучая энтузиазм. — Я слышал, волейбольный клуб у нас очень маленький. Если ты в него вступишь, то, наверное, станешь играть в официальных матчах уже на первом году!

— Ну… — На самом деле Яхаба совсем не жаловался, когда говорил про невозможность играть. Он и на скамейке мог бы посидеть, наверное. Ему не хочется выделяться, не хочется, чтобы на него глазели, не хочется тащить на себе груз чужих ожиданий.

— Давай, Ши-чан! — Ицки протягивает руку, возбужденно дергает Яхабу за рукав, и они оба едва не падают. — Если ты войдешь в команду, я буду ходить на все игры и болеть за тебя. Стану первым членом твоего фан-клуба!

— Дурак, — говорит Яхаба, отталкивая друга и пытаясь подавить странный румянец, который сейчас наверняка заливает шею. — Как будто у школьника-волейболиста может быть фан-клуб… — бурчит он и быстро меняет тему, не совсем понимая, почему так странно себя чувствует.

Однако три дня спустя он все же подает заявку в школьный волейбольный клуб. Это просто случайный выбор, убеждает себя Яхаба. В конце концов, маленький клуб означает, что ему придется ладить с меньшим количеством людей. На самом деле, ему все равно, за какой клуб играть, так что любая причина хороша — лишь бы только выбрать.

Позже, когда Яхаба размышляет над этим решением, он пытается понять, действительно ли выбрал волейбол, только чтобы увидеть, сдержит ли Ицки слово и станет ли ходить на игры и болеть за него. Будет ли от этого и в реальности что-то сладко замирать внутри, как сейчас — в его воображении?

Ответа на этот вопрос Яхаба так и не получает. Несмотря на малочисленность клуба, у него уходят месяцы на то, чтобы научиться основам. К тому времени, как его выпускают на тренировочный матч, их с Ицки отношения заметно охладевают — у друзей детства в средней школе так часто бывает. Теперь, когда они находятся в разных клубах и учатся разных классах, у них остается мало общего. После нескольких лет случайных встреч в коридорах и неловких попыток завязать разговор по дороге в школу странные чувства, которые вызывал в нем Ицки, затухают.

Яхаба убеждает себя, что чувствует облегчение, а не разочарование.

***

Если судить по навыкам, его волейбольная команда находится где-то в середине таблицы. В любом турнире они всегда проходят во второй, иногда даже в третий тур, а затем сталкиваются со школой, которая настроена более серьезно, работает усерднее, и где больше талантливых игроков. Они терпят поражения, но возвращаются домой с высоко поднятой головой, чувствуя радость оттого, что старались для общего блага, и теперь им будет, что вспомнить. Все происходит плавно, постепенно, и Яхабу это устраивает.

Затем, на втором году обучения, они играют с Китагавой Дайчи, и Яхаба впервые встречает Ойкаву Тоору.

Разумеется, жизнь и раньше сталкивала его с серьезными противниками. За год до этого Яхаба сыграл почти целый сет против мальчика, которого уже сейчас называют суперигроком, — Ушиджимы Вакатоши. Тогда их связующий-третьегодка не выдержал давления непрекращающихся атак, и тренер вывел на поле Яхабу в попытке переломить ход игры. Попытка провалилась.

Однако Ойкава совершенно не такой. Если Ушиджиму на площадке можно сравнить с палашом, разрубающим любое сопротивление, то Ойкава — кинжал, настолько изящный, что никто не думает о силе, с которой он пронзает мышцы, прежде чем поразить сердце. Ни одна деталь не ускользает от его глаз. Он подмечает любую слабость и без колебаний строит на ней свои безжалостные атаки.

У Яхабы просто дух перехватывает от восторга.

Разгромив команду Яхабы, Китагава Дайчи занимает второе место в префектуре. Ойкава получает награду лучшего связующего, и Яхаба с командой смотрят, как он ее принимает.

— Он ее заслужил, — выдыхает Яхаба. Светясь от счастья, Ойкава прижимает к себе кубок и о чем-то говорит с асом своей команды.

— Тебе до него как до луны пешком, — с ухмылкой говорит один из товарищей Яхабы, второгодка-либеро.

Яхаба виновато дергается:

— Ч-что? — Сердце отчаянно колотится в груди, и он с трудом заставляет себя отвести глаза от церемонии награждения и посмотреть на сэмпая.

— Ну, не принимай это близко к сердцу, — говорит либеро. Он продолжает спокойно наблюдать за церемонией, словно и не пытался только что парой слов довести Яхабу до инфаркта. — Он, наверное, лучший связующий во всей префектуре — ну разве что где-то здесь околачивается незамеченный гений.

У Яхабы уходит несколько минут на то, чтобы понять смысл сказанного, а затем он смеется — куда выше и громче, чем того требуют обстоятельства. Это до волейбольных навыков Ойкавы ему как до луны. Ойкава превосходит его как связующий, как волейболист, как спортсмен. Ну, конечно же.

— Точно, — говорит Яхаба, пытаясь вернуть привычное спокойствие. — Он, наверное, целую вечность тренировался, чтобы достичь таких высот.

— Уверен, в старшей школе его позовут в Шираторизаву, — замечает сидящий впереди капитан их команды, беззастенчиво подслушивая разговор. — Если до сих пор не позвали, то теперь наверняка позовут.

— Вот ужас-то, — говорит либеро, потирая затылок. — Такой отличный связующий — да еще и в одной команде с Ушиджимой? Ни одна команда в префектуре не сможет с ними тягаться. Лучше сразу все бросить и работать на мечту, которая действительно может сбыться. Ну, вот например, встречаться в старших классах с самой симпатичной девчонкой в школе! Скажи, Яхаба.

— Спасибо, но я, пожалуй, предпочту волейбол, — говорит Яхаба, потому что знает: товарищи по команде наверняка рассмеются. Они часто дразнят его из-за того, что он не может нормально разговаривать с девочками — всегда краснеет и заикается, даже когда просит у менеджера чистое полотенце. Часто шутят о том, что Яхаба боится девочек, боится влюбиться.

Это правда, хотя и не вся. Яхаба и впрямь начинает побаиваться девочек — после того, как проводил домой школьницу, вместе с которой они делали проект по английскому. После этого его несколько дней донимали шутками про «подружку». До этого он много раз ходил домой с другими парнями и даже не подозревал, что провожать домой девочку — это какой-то новый, необычный опыт. Сам он не чувствует никакой разницы. Яхаба принимается анализировать свое общение с девочками — и с нетерпением ждать, когда же наконец появятся те особенные чувства, о которых ему говорили. Однако их все нет, и Яхабу снедает тревога.

Окружающие неверно понимают ее причины, но Яхабу это не беспокоит. Его дразнят, но он готов терпеть эти шутки. Пусть лучше над ним смеются из-за проблемы, которой у него нет; проблемы, которую он часто видит по телевизору; проблемы, о которой постоянно читает в манге; проблемы, на которую всегда жалуются товарищи по команде, когда обсуждают женскую волейбольную команду, играющую с ними в одном зале. Чем из-за той, что тревожит его на самом деле, которую он инстинктивно прячет, потому что о ней не говорят нигде, и это пугает Яхабу до икоты.

***

После турнира что-то незаметно меняется. Яхаба начинает больше выкладываться на тренировках, тратит свободное время на изучение матчей и техник знаменитых связующих, выполняет найденные в сети упражнения, чтобы улучшить контроль над мячом. Большая часть того, что он находит, — откровенный мусор. Но он неплохой игрок, и его усилия все-таки вознаграждаются — теперь он и вправду играет лучше. Однако Яхаба не представляет из себя ничего особенного, и никакие усилия, никакие тренировки не способны этого изменить.

Ты ведь никогда и не хотел быть лучшим, напоминает он себе после особенно неловкого промаха во время тренировочной игры на третьем году средней школы. Он подает мяч слишком близко к сетке, и нападающий, лучший игрок их команды и по совместительству капитан Сакума, просто не может по нему попасть. Волейбол — это всего лишь клуб, ты ведь не хочешь становиться профессиональным спортсменом, ведь не хочешь, так что забудь и не расстраивайся. Станешь ты лучше или не станешь — это не имеет никакого значения.

И все же Яхаба не может избавиться от чувства разочарования, оно поселяется где-то в желудке, завязывается там тугим узлом. После окончания игры он просит прощения у команды.

— Сегодня я играл плохо, — говорит Яхаба, глядя в пол раздевалки — все лучше, чем смотреть в глаза товарищам. — Нападающие были на пике, но я не сумел подать мяч как следует… Простите.

К удивлению Яхабы, его признание вызывает смех.

— За что ты просишь прощения? — спрашивает Сакума, и в уголках его теплых карих глаз появляются лучики морщин. — Ты ведь старался, разве нет?

— Да… — говорит Яхаба, хотя и не добавляет: «Но я хотел быть лучше».

— Ну вот, и незачем тогда расстраиваться, верно? — заметив, что его слова не возымели нужного эффекта, Сакума хмурится и тянет Яхабу к выходу. — Пойдем, угощу тебя якитори.

— Что? Зачем? — восклицает смущенный Яхаба. Сначала он облажался на площадке, а теперь капитан будет еще тратить на него деньги, пытаясь подбодрить? Это уже ни в какие ворота, и Яхаба открывает рот — нужно обязательно отговорить Сакуму.

— Без возражений, — говорит тот и качает пальцем у Яхабы перед носом, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять серьезность. — Это приказ.

К магазинчику они идут молча, Яхаба прикидывает, как бы выбраться из этой передряги с наименьшими потерями.

— Тебе не следует требовать от себя слишком многого, Яхаба, — говорит Сакума. Они стоят у магазинчика, прислонившись к стене, и едят курицу, глядя, как ветер гонит по дороге пыль. Она взмывает вверх тонкими извилистыми щупальцами, отчаянно цепляется за воздух и все равно опадает.

— Я просто хочу стать лучше, — говорит Яхаба, и ему кажется, что он признается в чем-то странном. Прежде он никогда не хотел выделиться, так не все ли теперь равно, останется он ничем не примечательным связующим или нет? Яхабе стыдно, что он так переживает из-за чего-то, о чем, по большому счету, и переживать-то не стоит.

— Конечно, хочешь, — говорит Сакума, откусывает от своей курицы и задумчиво жует. — Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что тренер допустил ошибку, сделав капитаном меня, а не тебя.

Яхаба смотрит на него, открыв рот, позабыв, что только что поднес палочку с мясом ко рту, — смотрит, как последний идиот.

— Эт-это смешно! — наконец выдыхает он. Его даже не рассматривали в качестве капитана, да он и не хотел. — Я не… Никто бы не стал меня слушать и…

Сакума не обращает на него внимания и продолжает, спокойно и неторопливо.

— Все видят, что в последнее время ты трудишься, не покладая рук. Думаю, это мотивирует остальных, особенно младшеклассников. Мы, знаешь ли, так привыкли топтаться в середине, что думаем лишь о том, как бы не скатиться в самый низ… Но ты, ты и в самом деле стараешься стать хорошим игроком, это видно любому. И твой пример очень заразителен.

— Я не хотел…

— Я не ругаю тебя, — говорит Сакума. Он поворачивается к Яхабе, и свет уличного фонаря вычерчивает острые углы на его лице. Сакума улыбается. — Думаю, то, что ты хочешь стать лучше, это реально здорово. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты казнил себя за то, что не превратился в идеального связующего за одну ночь, — он протягивает руку и мягко дергает Яхабу за прядь, которая все еще топорщится на виске после матча. — Мой связующий должен быть в хорошей форме, понял?

Яхаба моргает и позволяет себе перевести взгляд с широкой руки Сакумы на его лицо, с добрых глаз — на изгибающиеся в улыбке губы, на еле заметную ямочку на круглой щеке, и ощущает, как шею заливает неожиданное тепло, чувствует, как сбивается дыхание.

О, думает Яхаба.

Вот дерьмо, думает Яхаба.

Хотя это много объясняет, думает Яхаба.

Интересно, можно ли задвинуть все это куда-нибудь подальше и разобраться через пару лет, думает Яхаба.

Ты молчишь уже тридцать секунд, с тех самых пор, как он тебя коснулся. Ты выглядишь странно и будешь выглядеть еще хуже, если не скажешь что-нибудь прямо сейчас, так что давай быстрее, упрашивает его рассудок.

— Я постараюсь, — отвечает Яхаба и улыбается широко-широко, лишь бы только прикрыть глаза, и набивает рот курятиной, чтобы больше ничего не говорить.

***

Полностью подавить свои чувства ему не удается, но разбираться с ними Яхаба тоже не торопится. Понимание болтается где-то на задворках сознания в течение долгих месяцев. Он может писать тест по математике или мыть посуду в тесной кухоньке — а затем вдруг начинает думать «Мне нравятся парни, мне нравятся парни, мне нравятся парни». Тогда ему нужна минутка-другая, чтобы успокоиться и подышать, тогда Яхаба чувствует, как осознание собственной ненормальности наполняет рот, он тяжело сглатывает и возобновляет свое занятие, словно не чувствует, как невысказанные слова щекочут кончик языка.

Иногда он думает, может, все это прекратится, если он кому-нибудь обо всем расскажет.

Иногда он пытается понять, кому вообще об этом можно рассказать.

У Яхабы нет по-настоящему близких друзей. Он отдалился от Ицки и от других ребят, которые живут по соседству и с которыми он играл в детстве. У него хорошие отношения с товарищами по команде, но там все держат друг друга на расстоянии. Яхаба не может предсказать реакцию сокомандников — они недостаточно близки.

И он даже подумать не может о том, чтобы рассказать все родителям – с их ожиданиями и планами на его жизнь и будущее, планами, которые наверняка включают в себя жену и детей. Яхаба не знает, что хуже: если они разозлятся и начнут кричать — или если им будет наплевать, если они просто велят ему игнорировать свою природу и делать то, чего от него ждут, вести себя как хороший сын, которым он всегда пытался быть. Он и сам не знает, какой вариант предпочел бы.

Яхаба даже размышляет, не бросить ли волейбол. Или, точнее, не сбежать ли от Сакумы. Яхабе трудно смотреть ему в глаза, когда он рядом, когда на щеке у Сакумы появляется ямочка, когда воздух истончается и электризуется, стоит только встретиться с Сакумой взглядом.

Однако в конечном итоге Яхаба просто не может на это решиться. Как и его влечение к парням, любовь к волейболу выросла и окрепла, пока он не обращал на нее внимания, и теперь Яхаба даже представить себе не может, как это: не играть.

Ему просто нужно вести себя как обычно, убеждает себя Яхаба, и все будет в порядке.

Ему и вправду это удается, хотя и с трудом. Он всегда хорошо умел вписываться в коллектив, у него годы опыта, и теперь он рвет жилы, притворяясь, что он такой же, как остальные. Он осторожничает, он планирует. Выбирает девочку в соседнем классе, которой совсем не нравятся такие как он, и притворяется, что влюблен. Он создает целый список качеств, которые будто бы нравятся ему в девочках — умеет готовить, длинные волосы, нежная, хорошо учится — и прибегает к этому списку всякий раз, когда разговор заходит о влюбленности и симпатиях. Ни одно из качеств, которые так нравятся ему в Сакуме, не попадает в перечень, так что, когда Яхаба врет обо всех этих «нравится», ему совершенно нечего бояться.

Он очень, очень осторожен.

И это работает.

***

Яхаба не пропускает ни одного дня Весеннего турнира старших школ. Он хочет посмотреть взаимоотношения внутри команд, хочет понять, куда поступать. Он знает, что не настолько блестящий связующий, чтобы его куда-нибудь пригласили, не станет таким — разве что его школа каким-то чудом вскарабкается в этом году на вершину турнирной таблицы, но у него хорошие оценки, и он уверен, что может попасть в по-настоящему сильную школу. Хорошо бы пойти в ту, которая входит в восьмерку лучших — если все получится.

Он с удивлением узнает, что вопреки ожиданиям Ойкава играет не за Шираторизаву, а за другую школу, Аоба Джосай. Неужели Ойкаву не пригласили?! Но в этом нет никакого смысла, Ойкава просто потрясающий. А значит, он сам решил не идти в лучшую школу префектуры, и Яхабе очень интересно, почему.

В итоге он смотрит почти все матчи Аоба Джосай, хотя и старается не упускать из виду команды из других групп. Его тянет смотреть на Ойкаву, на то, как тот ненавязчиво руководит происходящим на площадке с помощью скупых движений и пары сказанных слов, слов, которые Яхаба не может расслышать. Даже если Ойкава всего лишь первогодка, и в команде полно старшеклассников, он проводит на площадке много времени — почти столько же, сколько и третьегодка-связующий.

Ойкава все такой же удивительный. Его подачи, его подбросы, его игра и контроль — все стало лучше, он сам стал лучше. Яхаба смотрит на Ойкаву — и его пальцы дрожат. Он думает, сможет ли когда-нибудь стать таким же, пусть даже для этого придется потратить остаток жизни на волейбольные тренировки.

В финале Аоба Джосай проигрывает Шираторизаве. Это самый напряженный матч, который Яхаба когда-либо видел, и всю игру ему кажется, что сердце подпрыгивает где-то в горле. Команда Ойкавы умудряется зарабатывать очки в матче против команды-монстра, команды-чемпиона, умудряется заставить противников выкладываться ради победы. У Яхабы болят пальцы: всю игру он крепко сжимал поручень. Затем звучит финальный свисток, и Яхаба испускает стон — на который эхом откликается толпа — и роняет голову, не в силах больше выдерживать напряжение.

Они такие потрясающие, все они, думает Яхаба, глядя, как игроки пожимают друг другу руки. Это битва титанов. Он и представить себе не может, каково это — быть одним из них.

Поезд у Яхабы еще нескоро, поэтому он пережидает в спортзале, хотя большинство зрителей уже разошлись. В животе у него бурчит от голода, и он отправляется на поиски торгового автомата, копаясь в сумке в поисках денег.

Откуда-то из-за угла, разносясь по пустым коридорам, доносятся голоса, и Яхаба прекращает потрошить свои вещи. Он сворачивает за угол — и тут же ныряет обратно: там стоят Ойкава с сокомандником, уже успевшие сменить игровую форму на простую спортивную. Ойкава опирается о стену, словно ему отказывают ноги, а второй, незнакомый парень нависает над ним — хотя как ему это удается, он же ниже? Яхабе кажется, что этот второй — бывший ас Китагава Дайчи, тоже поступивший в Аоба Джосай. Во время чемпионата его почти не выпускали на площадку, по крайней мере, Яхаба его почти не видел, а если он и играл, то только вместе с Ойкавой.

— …а ведь ты и половину матча на площадке не провел! — говорит этот второй резко, и голос его звенит от эмоций. — Так что не будь придурком!

— Я знаю, — говорит Ойкава глухо, и в уголках его глаз собираются слезы, словно он плачет уже давно и совершенно измотался. — Знаю, Ива-чан, просто…

— У нас будет еще два года, — напоминает второй, Яхаба уже уважает его слишком сильно, чтобы звать просто «Ива-чан», пусть даже и мысленно. Второй осторожно вытирает лицо Ойкавы, тот еле заметно приникает к его руке — и Яхаба и сам невольно подается вперед. Происходящее отражает такие доверие и близость, что Яхаба — хотя и чувствует себя мерзким вуайеристом, портящим момент — просто не может отвернуться.

— Ива-чан… — говорит Ойкава и наконец открывает глаза.

— Ну, — мягко говорит второй. — Следовало, наверное, сфоткать тебя сейчас и показать потом это фото фанаткам: пусть видят, какой ты на самом деле уродливый плакса.

Яхаба потрясенно таращится, но Ойкава лишь смеется.

— Какой ты подлый, Ива-чан! — ноет он, но все-таки вытирает лицо и выпрямляется. — Ревность уродует, а ты ведь и так не красавец, куда тебе становиться еще страшнее…

— Сейчас врежу тебе, несмотря на все слезы, — говорит второй, хватая Ойкаву за голову и ероша ему волосы на затылке.

— Задира!

— Придурок!

Яхаба смотрит, как они удаляются в противоположную сторону, не подозревая о его присутствии; смотрит, как они обмениваются бесконечными оскорблениями — шагая так близко, что плечи то и дело соприкасаются.

Яхаба размышляет об увиденном всю дорогу домой — о том, что даже такой великолепный игрок, как Ойкава, с трудом переносит горечь поражения, о том, как быстро друг Ойкавы сумел привести его в чувство, об их несомненной близости. О том, как Ойкава выглядел со струящимися по щекам слезами, о том, как нежно его касался тот, второй, о том, как они шагали нога в ногу, словно это самая естественная вещь в мире.

Дома Яхаба смотрит требования для поступления в Аоба Джосай.

***

Его команда проходит в третий круг чемпионата. Яхаба испытывает радость, хотя и знает, что своими успехами они обязаны скорее силе нападающих и защите, чем его навыкам связующего. И все же ему приятно чувствовать гордость, трепещущую в груди, когда на второй день они готовятся сыграть со своим третьим противником, Минамисан.

— Значит так, — говорит Сакума, когда они собираются перед матчем. — Минамисан не то чтобы очень сильная школа, но в последние годы на них обращают все больше внимания. Кажется, у них появился какой-то суперигрок.

— Я слышал о нем, — кивает заместитель капитана. — Четвертый номер, атакующий, Кетани Кентаро. Кажется, он очень сильный и агрессивный, и всегда рвет жилы на игре, даже если его команда ведет в счете.

Яхаба смотрит на ту сторону сетки. Найти игрока под четвертым номером легко — он стоит в стороне от своей команды и неприязненно на что-то пялится. У него темные волосы и глубоко посаженные глаза, отчего взгляд его кажется хищным, несмотря на то, что ни на кого конкретно не направлен. Четвертый номер принадлежит к тем ребятам, которые буквально излучают напряжение.

Внезапно он поворачивается и встречается взглядом с Яхабой: глаза его пылают. Яхаба вздрагивает и опускает голову: как можно выдержать такой взгляд дольше пары секунд?

— Брр, — выдыхает он. — Этот парень похож на дикого зверя.

— Дикий зверь или не дикий зверь, мы им покажем, из какого теста слеплены, правда? — говорит Сакума и ободряюще улыбается команде, которая уже выглядит подавленной — еще бы, такой прессинг. — В конце концов, в последние пару месяцев мы работали не покладая рук, так что один хороший игрок — пусть даже настоящий ас — нас не запугает, верно? — он хлопает Яхабу по плечу, да так и не убирает руку. Команда издает боевой клич, а Яхаба… Яхаба чувствует прикосновение. Яхаба чувствует тепло чужой ладони через футболку и отчаянно надеется, что жар, который сейчас заливает его шею, не перейдет на щеки — это наверняка выдаст его секрет.

Наконец они расходятся, и внимание команды переключается на игру; Яхаба поправляет футболку и накрывает рукой плечо там, где прикасался Сакума. Кожа теплая, хотя и не обжигающе горячая — какой должна бы быть, какой казалась самому Яхабе. И все равно ему приятно.

Когда он поднимает голову, четвертый номер из Минамисан все еще смотрит на него. Яхаба распахивает глаза, а затем раздается свисток судьи — и они забывают друга, с головой уходя в игру.

Команда Яхабы терпит поражение с разгромным счетом. Четвертый номер, Кётани Кентаро, буквально сносит их блокирующих и выводит свою команду в победители уже после двух сетов. Команда Яхабы пытается как-то бороться, но большинство очков они зарабатывают благодаря ошибкам Минамисан, а не собственным усилиям. Удивительное дело, но ошибок Минамисан совершает много, особенно их ас Кётани. Он вбивает мяч в сетку или посылает его в аут, или сталкивается с собственными товарищами и нарушает их ритм. Еще он постоянно на них кричит, особенно на связующего, когда тот отдает мяч кому-нибудь другому.

Откровенно говоря, Минамисан — разлаженный механизм, который побеждает только благодаря грубой силе, но грубая сила работает: защита команды Яхабы трещит по швам. Ко второму сету его товарищи начинают сдаваться. Они перестают бросаться за мячами, которые еще можно было поймать, начинают двигаться рвано и неуверенно. Яхаба чувствует, что должен сделать что-то, чтобы привести их в чувство — как связующий, как командный пункт, — но не представляет, что.

Игра заканчивается очень быстро.

Команды выстраиваются для рукопожатия, и Яхаба оказывается перед четвертым номером из Минамисан. Несмотря на победу, Кётани зол. Его взгляд куда жарче, чем прежде, а нижняя губа раскраснелась, словно он грыз ее всю игру.

И вправду дикий зверь, думает Яхаба, протягивая руку. На глаза наворачиваются слезы, и он старается не моргать, чтобы они не побежали по лицу. Он так выкладывался, а все закончилось за каких-то полчаса благодаря одному-единственному сильному нападающему. Если бы Яхабе не было так стыдно, он бы, наверное, разревелся прямо посреди этого несчастного спортзала. Он пытается понять, что бы Ойкава на его месте сделал по-другому.

Кётани трогает его руку, и это никакое не рукопожатие — просто легкое касание, мазок кожи по коже, — а затем роняет ее и уходит.

— Эй! — к собственному удивлению Яхаба срывается. Неожиданно для себя он ныряет под сетку и останавливает Кётани, хватая его за руку. — Какого хрена?

Кётани поворачивается — медленно и недоверчиво — и тяжело смотрит на сжимающие его запястье пальцы Яхабы.

— Какого хрена что? — спрашивает он. Голос у Кётани хриплый — сорвал, когда орал на собственных товарищей.

— Ты что, думаешь, что не обязан пожимать нам руки? Не обязан оказывать уважения? Думаешь, что ты настолько уж лучше нас? — голос Яхабы дрожит, и он не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что делает. Сейчас он не еще одно лицо в толпе, сейчас он не контролирует ситуацию — он никогда не вел себя так, как сейчас. Что вообще он творит? — Ты, ты, ты должен пожать мне руку и сказать: «Хорошая игра», засранец!

— Игра не была хорошей, — хмыкает Кётани. В лицо Яхабе он по-прежнему не смотрит. — Обе команды постоянно лажали.

Яхабе никогда и никого еще не хотелось ударить так, как сейчас Кётани.

— Яхаба, забудь, — неуверенно просит Сакума. Он никогда не видел Яхабу в таком состоянии, никто из команды не видел. Сакума осторожно опускает руку Яхабе на плечо и подталкивает к выходу. — Пошли, заберем вещи.

Яхаба отпускает Кетани и позволяет Сакуме себя увести. Дойдя до белой черты, отмечающей границу площадки, он оглядывается, но Кетани уже отвернулся, успел схватить мяч и теперь яростно вбивает его в стену.

Яхаба отводит глаза.

Вскоре после этого они уходят, хотя Яхаба и планировал остаться и посмотреть матч играющей в другой группе Китагавы Дайчи. По слухам, их новый связующий настоящий гений, который талантливее даже Ойкавы. Яхаба хотел убедиться в этом лично — ведь в это невозможно поверить — но то, что произошло после матча, вызывает в нем странные чувства, будит недовольство, из-за которого ему тесно в собственном теле. Яхаба вряд ли сумел бы спокойно высидеть на скамье — так близко и вместе с тем так далеко от площадки. Остальная команда, кажется, чувствует то же самое. В школу они добираются молча, ну разве что Сакума произносит свою последнюю капитанскую речь.

Впервые в жизни Яхаба не может заставить себя слушать.


	2. Удачный прикуп

В первый же день старшей школы Яхаба заполняет бумаги на вступление в волейбольный клуб и вручает их второгодке с усталыми глазами и густыми бровями, который собирает заявки. Похожих заявок у него уже целая куча, но Яхаба старается не унывать. Ты ведь знал, что спортсменам в этой школе словно медом намазано, напоминает он себе. Так какой теперь смысл бояться?

И все же перед первой тренировкой он нервничает. Чтобы успокоиться, приходится дышать, старательно и глубоко. Яхаба слышит, как окликают друг друга игроки в спортзале, как скрипят по полу кроссовки, как стучат мячи — о стену, о пол, о руки. Шум стоит просто адский — не сравнить со средней школой, а ведь тогда парни с девчонками тренировались вместе.

Размышления Яхабы прерывает чей-то голос, словно напевающий:

— Яхуу, что это тут у нас? Маленький, испуганный первогодка? — Яхаба оборачивается и видит Ойкаву — настоящего, из плоти и крови, о боже. На Ойкаве тренировочная форма, он поднес руку к глазам, словно пытается разглядеть что-то крохотное вдали, а ведь от него до Яхабы не больше метра.

— Эй, — хмуро говорит стоящий позади Ойкавы парень. Яхаба узнает его, не может не узнать: после финальных игр Весеннего турнира он разузнал имена всех участников, и судя по номеру и лицу, это — Ивайзуми Хаджиме. — Не лезь к кохаям.

— И ничего я не лез! — возражает Ойкава. Голос его теряет прежнюю напевность, теперь это обычное нытье. — Я просто здоровался, Ива-чан, а это не значит лезть!

— Будь ты нормальным человеком — возможно, — Ивайзуми шагает вперед, обходит Яхабу и говорит: — Пойдем. — Кажется, он по-прежнему разговаривает с Ойкавой, но, подняв голову, Яхаба видит, что Ивайзуми смотрит на него. — Не волнуйся, мы не кусаемся.

Яхаба краснеет и, стараясь не споткнуться на ровном месте, наконец-то входит в спортзал. К счастью, внушающие страх семпаи оставляют его в покое и присоединяются к остальным игрокам, которые легко совмещают беззаботную болтовню и разминку. Первогодки рассыпаются по залу, сбиваются в кучки по двое-трое. Яхаба чувствует облегчение: не он один чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

Почти все новички высокие, с крепкими, мускулистыми руками, и у Яхабы внутри что-то неприятно ворочается. Его снова одолевают сомнения: может, не следовало бросать клуб так рано? Может, нужно было больше тренироваться? Яхаба-то думал, что это подождет, что лучше сделать упор на учебу — чтобы наверняка попасть в Аоба Джосай — но, может, это была ошибка? Может, его желание сбылось, и он попал сюда только для того, чтобы проиграть своим ровесникам и следующие три года просидеть на скамейке… Или его вообще заставят стать менеджером, потому что он такой бестолковый и бесполезный… или просто посмеются и сразу выставят его вон.

Его охватывает паника, но тут кто-то опускает руку ему на плечо. Яхаба поворачивается: перед ним стоит какой-то первогодка.

— Так страшно, скажи? — с улыбкой говорит тот. Волосы у незнакомого первогодки короткие, почти несуществующие, а еще он низкий — ниже всех в спортзале, — но бугрится мышцами, и этого не может скрыть даже мешковатая тренировочная футболка. — Но ты, кажется, совсем не боишься. Вот это да!

Яхаба моргает: он-то думал, что его страх очевиден любому. Он пытается оценить свое состояние и с удивлением осознает, что держит спину прямо, не дрожит, а на лице у него привычное — невозмутимость плюс вежливый интерес — выражение, к которому он всегда прибегает, чтобы казаться еще одним лицом в толпе. Наверное, Яхаба так привык ничем не выделяться, что теперь, волнуясь, машинально старается слиться с окружающими. Он не знает, хорошо это или плохо.

— Может, со стороны и кажется, что мне не страшно, но на самом деле я в ужасе, — говорит он. Такое признание ничего не стоит, но вызывает у окружающих доверие. В конце концов, это нормально — нервничать на первой тренировке рядом с потрясающими семпаями.

Яхаба оказывается прав: улыбка его собеседника становится шире, он расправляет плечи, открывается. Это признак зарождающегося доверия, понимает Яхаба. Он давно уже привык различать такие признаки.

— Я тоже, — признается первогодка. — Кстати, я Ватари Шинджи.

— Яхаба Шигеру, — говорит Яхаба. Теперь, когда Ватари наконец-то перестал сутулиться, становится ясно, что он гораздо ниже остальных первогодок. — Ты либеро?

Лицо Ватари омрачается.

— Все, абсолютно все так думают… — говорит он с тоской. — Из-за того, что я низкий. На самом деле я связующий, просто у меня еще не было скачка роста.

— Прости, — быстро говорит Яхаба. Радует, что Ватари не выглядит обиженным, — кажется, он уже со всем смирился. — Я тоже. В смысле, тоже связующий.

— О, так мы, выходит, соперники? — ухмыляется Ватари.

Яхаба моргает. Прежде у него никогда не было соперника, он вообще не уверен, что знает, как это — соперничать. Но Ватари, вроде бы, не слишком переживает: соперничество за позицию его ни капли не расстраивает.

— Конечно, — говорит Яхаба, а затем переводит взгляд на семпаев. — Хотя я сильно сомневаюсь, что мы сумеем выйти на площадку, пока в команде Ойкава-сан.

Ватари отслеживает его взгляд и кивает:

— Верно. Ты видел, как он играет? Настоящий монстр! Это просто удивительно!

Яхаба не уверен, но, кажется, Ойкава замечает, что они на него смотрят, — он переступает с ноги на ногу и как-то… рисуется, что ли?

Яхаба уже собирается ответить Ватари, когда краем глаза замечает, как в спортзал входит кто-то еще. Что-то в его походке кажется Яхабе знакомым, и он поворачивается, чтобы как следует разглядеть новичка.

Новичком оказывается Кётани Кентаро.

Теперь он выглядит иначе, хоть перемены и не назовешь разительными. Кётани стал немного выше и чуть-чуть плотнее, но волосы — что он сделал со своими волосами? Раньше, на чемпионате, они были черными, а теперь светлые и напоминают пушистый нимб, расчерченный двумя полосками. Кётани выглядит как настоящий хулиган, как парень, о котором с опаской шепчутся одноклассники, и от которого родители на улице уводят детей — просто на всякий случай.

Ватари замечает взгляд Яхабы.

— Эй, кто это? — спрашивает он. — Ты его знаешь?

— Вроде того, — говорит Яхаба. — Играли как-то в средней школе, — добавляет он машинально. Мысли его лихорадочно мечутся: господи, а уж Кётани-то что здесь забыл?

— Он такой же страшный, как выглядит? — спрашивает Ватари с нескрываемым любопытством.

— Хуже, — говорит Яхаба. Он заставляет себя отвернуться: Кётани не должен его заметить. Только с этим засранцем сейчас разбираться не хватало. — Полный говнюк, — Яхаба вдруг осознает, что его слова звучат куда более едко, чем уместно в таком разговоре, и чувствует, как шею опаляет жаром. И почему обычная выдержка всегда ему изменяет, когда дело касается Кётани?

К счастью, прежде чем Яхаба успевает выставить себя полным дураком, тренеры объявляют общий сбор. Первогодки по очереди рассказывают о себе: имя, в какую среднюю школу ходили, рост и на какой позиции хотели бы играть. Яхаба упрямо не глядит на представляющегося Кётани и смотрит куда-то вперед, когда очередь доходит до него самого. Он понятия не имеет, узнал его Кётани или все-таки нет.

Старшеклассники тоже рассказывают о себе. Яхаба чувствует легкое удивление, когда игрок третьего года называет себя запасным связующим. Яхаба думает, что это, наверное, нелегко — когда твое место в команде крадет кохай, и совершенно не представляет, как вырвать место в стартовом составе у всех этих крутых старшеклассников.

— Ну, хорошо, — говорит старший тренер Ирихата, после того, как заканчивают представляться игроки второго года. — Первогодки, вы почти все время будете проводить под крылом тренера Мизогучи, — он кивает на стоящего рядом молодого тренера. — Говорю вам это сейчас, чтобы потом не было никаких жалоб: он выжмет из вас все соки. Отлынивать не выйдет, ясно?

Мизогучи выходит вперед, улыбается — и эта улыбка кажется Яхабе весьма зловещей. Что хуже, семпаи тоже улыбаются с изрядным злорадством и даже не пытаются это скрыть.

— Не бойтесь, детки, мы начнем потихоньку. Сперва разминка — наклоны в течение пятнадцати минут, — а затем пробежка, десять кругов по залу. Троим, прибежавшим последними — дополнительный круг, нырками.

Первогодки мученически стонут. Кто-то хихикает. Яхабе кажется, что это Ойкава, но с его места игроков второго года не разглядеть.

Однако Мизогучи замечает все.

— Ойкава, то, что ты перешел во второй класс, не делает тебя лучше первогодок, не думай, что можешь над ними смеяться. Если тебе так весело, присоединяйся к пополнению.

Ойкава что-то несчастно бормочет. Яхабе кажется, он слышит, как какой-то второгодка шепчет товарищу, что Ойкава это заслужил.

Когда они выходят на восьмой круг, Ойкава оказывается рядом с Яхабой. Тот не удивлен: поначалу он старается удержаться ровно посередине — не скатиться в хвост и не растратить силы, выбиваясь в лидеры, — и не обращает внимания на что-либо еще, но потом замечает, что Ойкава бежит то в конце, то в начале колонны. Этот круг он проводит рядом с одним первогодкой, следующий — с другим. Кажется, Ойкава намеревается охватить своим вниманием всех — и Яхаба не понимает, почему.

— Яхууу, — говорит Ойкава и машет рукой. Кажется, он ни капли не запыхался. — Ты ведь Яхаба-кун, верно?

— Д-да, сэр! — выдыхает Яхаба. На площадке Ойкава совсем другой. Сейчас его голос выше, а эмоции — ярче, но он по-прежнему внушает Яхабе ужас.

— Какой воспитанный! — хихикает Ойкава. — Я ведь играл против тебя когда-то, верно? На турнире в средней школе?

Яхаба не может поверить, что Ойкава и впрямь это помнит. Тогда его команда не сумела дать достойного отпора Китагаве Дайчи — да и турнир только-только начинался. На радаре Ойкавы они и точкой-то не были.

Ойкава не ждет ответа и барабанит пальцем по подбородку.

— Да, я тебя помню! Тогда ты был связующим, не так ли? У тебя неплохое чутье!

Шею Яхабы опаляет жар. Он думает, что в тот раз играл просто ужасно — совсем не чета Ойкаве. Может, Ойкава над ним смеется? Тон у него беззаботный и легкий — точно смеется.

— Н-нет, — говорит Яхаба тихо, — ничего подобного. — Он не отрывает взгляда от кроссовок бегущих перед ним товарищей. — Тогда я играл просто ужасно…

— Нет-нет, Яхаба-кун, не стоит так себя корить! — упрекает Ойкава. Яхабе хочется, чтобы он говорил потише, — наверняка окружающие внимательно слушают этот разговор. — В конце концов, я ведь не сказал, что ты хорошо себя показал, — лишь что у тебя хорошее чутье!

— Ойкава-сан? — Яхаба не знает, как это понимать.

— Любому ясно, ты хорошо представлял, что происходит на площадке, знал, где находятся и что делают твои сокомандники, — поясняет Ойкава. — И, исходя из этого, пытался пасовать. С этим ты не справился, и твое знание ничем тебе не помогло… но навыки со временем придут. Так что трудись усердно, хорошо? — он подмигивает. — В конце концов, мне нужна хорошая смена — я ведь здесь не навсегда! Впрочем, до выпуска еще почти три года, так что старайся, — но не слишком сильно, понятно?

— Да, сэр! — Яхаба все еще сам не свой. Подумать только, Ойкава оценил его игру и вспомнил о ней через столько лет… Он и вправду невероятный, не впервые думает Яхаба. А еще Ойкава верит, что у Яхабы есть потенциал! Даже после того, как Ойкава покидает Яхабу и начинает общать очередного первогодку, его слова продолжают звенеть у Яхабы в ушах. Он начинает бежать быстрее, хотя поначалу не собирался делать ничего подобного, и медленно пробирается к голове колонны.

Оказавшись впереди, Яхаба на секунду теряется — колонну возглавляет Кётани. Он опережает остальных с заметным отрывом и мчится со всех ног — хотя это простая разминка. Яхаба размышляет, может, Кётани дурак?

Кётани заканчивает пробежку первым. Яхаба приходит вторым, наступающий ему на пятки Ватари — третьим. Ойкава заканчивает четвертым с конца: перед самым финишем он ускоряется и насмешливо машет троим первогодкам, которые отчаянно пытаются его обставить и избежать печальной участи и нырков.

***

В конце первой недели первогодки — а их всего девять — участвуют в тренировочном матче под присмотром тренеров. Они играют три на три, составы команд то и дело меняются. Яхаба с Ватари связующие, а потому играют весь матч. Яхаба узнает, что играть против Ватари очень забавно: их уровни практически равны. Хотя у Яхабы несомненное преимущество в росте, да и мяч он контролирует лучше, Ватари быстрее соображает и эффективнее пасует после неудачного приема.

Кётани попадает в команду Яхабы. Они все еще ведут себя как незнакомцы, и Яхаба почти уверен, что Кётани его не помнит. По какой-то причине это его страшно бесит, хотя наживать в команде врагов Яхабе совсем не хочется. И все же то, что Кётани посмел просто отбросить воспоминания об их матче, о том, что Яхаба тогда сказал, не может не раздражать.

Когда приходит черед Кётани делать съем, Яхаба поддается своей мстительности — и подает мяч чуть выше и дальше. За рамки разумного он не выходит: Кётани все равно сумеет попасть по мячу — Яхаба хочет заработать очко, хочет вырвать победу — однако атаковать Кётани будет неудобно, всю силу в такой удар не вложишь. Яхаба ничего не может с собой поделать — выплескивает свое раздражение на Кётани…

…и потрясенно наблюдает, как Кётани рассекает воздух — куда быстрее, чем Яхаба рассчитывал, — вскидывает руку и буквально вколачивает мяч в пол по ту сторону сетки.

Кётани поворачивается и бросает на Яхабу неприязненный взгляд. Они впервые встречаются глазами, и Яхаба с трудом подавляет дрожь — что это, возбуждение? — напуская на лицо обычное бесстрастное выражение.

Высказать свое возмущение Кётани мешают тренеры.

— Отличный удар, — говорит Мизогучи и смотрит на Ирихату — тот кивает. — Первогодки не смогут тебя сейчас заблокировать. Заканчивай с игрой и иди тренироваться со старшеклассниками.

Кётани отворачивается — кажется, он уже совершенно забыл о Яхабе, и тот снова чувствует раздражение. Ему хочется знать, понимает ли Кётани, что он нарочно налажал с тем броском, и если да, что скажет.

После этого Кётани занимается на другом конце зала, в стороне от прочих первогодок, выполняет упражнения с игроками второго и третьего годов, пока его ровесники продолжают бесконечную отработку основ под присмотром Мизогучи. У Яхабы нет времени, чтобы глазеть по сторонам. Хорошо, что Кётани теперь не вертится поблизости.

Яхаба с радостью бы выкинул все мысли о Кётани из головы, но это не так-то просто. Хотя Кётани и не попадается ему на глаза, Яхаба отлично его слышит. Очевидно, Кётани без конца орет на остальных игроков, выговаривая им за ошибки, хотя беглое наблюдение за его игрой доказывает, что сам Кётани ошибается буквально на каждом шагу. Яхабе хочется подбежать к нему и наорать: пусть сам сперва научится играть нормально, какое у него право поучать семпаев?

Конечно, такое поведение не сделало бы ему чести — как поведение Кётани не делает чести самому Кётани. Поэтому Яхаба тихо клокочет и пытается не обращать на него внимания. Он погружается в собственную тренировку, особенно в запоминание и тактику. Время от времени он болтает с остальными первогодками — это гарантирует хорошее отношение.

По настоящему Яхаба сближается только с Ватари, хотя у них и нет почти ничего общего. Ватари любит файтинги и физические нагрузки, в то время как сам Яхаба предпочитает слушать музыку и наблюдать за окружающими. И все же они хорошо ладят. Ватари спокойный и легкий в общении, его трудно обидеть или растрогать, при этом он хорошо чувствует настроение окружающих.

Какое-то время Яхаба боится, что влюбится в Ватари. Он нарочно держит Ватари на расстоянии: вдруг его чувства станут такими сильными, что он наделает глупостей? Вдруг он себя разоблачит? Однако никакой влюбленности нет и в помине — в компании Ватари ему приятно и тепло. Между ними нет никакой романтики, никакого сексуального влечения.

Яхаба думает, может, он исцелился, может, его проблема исчезла сама собой, пока он занимался другими делами. На следующий день в школе на лабораторной напаркник склоняется над микроскопом — и придвигается к Яхабе. Тот почти чувствует, как его щеки касается чужая редкая щетина.

Ну, разумеется, ничего не прошло, думает Яхаба, отстраняясь и пытаясь успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. Обычные парни тоже не в каждую встречную влюбляются, и я от них ничем не отличаюсь.

В конечном итоге Яхаба решает просто радоваться тому, что может дружить с Ватари и ни о чем не тревожиться. О прочем он старается не думать.

***

Через месяц Кётани перестает посещать тренировки. Кажется, во время недавнего тренировочного матча с другой школой напряжение, возникшее между ним и семпаями, ударило Кётани в голову, и по возвращении он сразу же ушел. На следующий день он пропускает тренировку, потом снова и снова, и наконец все решают, что он попросту бросил клуб.

— Если бы я был связующим, когда его допустили к игре, я бы не позволил Бешеному Песику так себя вести, — говорит Ойкава каким-то второгодкам. Это прозвище он дал Кётани, едва только они познакомились. — Мои пасы заставили бы его прислушиваться ко мне.

— Ты пасуешь нам уже бог знает сколько — и мы тебя не слушаем, — сухо говорит второгодка по имени Мацукава.

— Он бы наверняка тебе врезал, — говорит Ивайзуми. — Так что возблагодари небо, что тогда играл второй состав.

— Грубияны, грубияны, все вы грубияны, — жалуется Ойкава. — Когда-нибудь вы поймете, что я имел в виду, и пожалеете, что сомневались в моих словах.

— Что бы ни случилось, никогда не пожалею, что сомневаюсь в тебе, — могу пообещать, — говорит Ханамаки.

Яхаба размышляет о словах Ойкавы. Неужели тот и правда нашел бы управу на игрока с таким дурным характером и заставил его делать то, что нужно, с помощью одних только пасов? Это было бы удивительно. Яхаба думает, что ему никогда бы не хватило духу на подобное заявление, даже если б он довел свою технику до совершенства.

После ухода Кётани первогодки словно ломаются. Кое-кто начинает пропускать тренировки, отлынивать и выполнять упражнения спустя рукава. Волейбол для них теряет смысл: Кётани был самым талантливым — и даже он ушел. Яхаба скрипит зубами. Он-то знает, что Кётани ушел не потому, что ему было трудно, — он покинул клуб, потому что он самодовольный засранец, не способный найти общий язык с другими игроками. У прочих нет такого оправдания, так что пусть просто тянут лямку. Но вслух Яхаба этого не говорит — просто продолжает делать свое дело, выкладывается немного больше и не лезет в чужие дела.

Решение не совать нос куда не следует приходится пересмотреть, когда Яхаба натыкается на сидящего у раздевалки Ватари, хотя остальные уже давным-давно разошлись. Ватари сутулится и с нечитаемым выражением лица рассматривает свою футболку. Яхаба задержался, потому что после отработки приема тренера позвали Ватари к себе, и потом он начал вести себя странно. Яхабе невдомек, чем Ирихата с Мизогучи могут быть недовольны, — Ватари принимает мяч идеально. Ни один из ровесников не может сравниться с ним в приеме.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец спрашивает Яхаба. Разговаривать с Ватари проще, чем с другими, кого он знает не так хорошо. — Ты кажешься… расстроенным? — собственные слова заставляют его поморщиться. Он справляется с пустой болтовней, а вот серьезные разговоры заставляют его чувствовать себя неуютно.

— Почему ты хочешь быть связующим? — спрашивает Ватари. — Почему именно им? Что тебя привлекает в этой позиции?

Яхаба размышляет. Правда в том, что когда он пришел в клуб в средней школе, команда была небольшой, и им отчаянно требовались связующие. Яхаба хотел как можно скорее выйти на площадку — так что выбор был прост. Если бы им не хватало центральных блокирующих или доигровщиков, Яхаба бы стал одним из них. Но в Аоба Джосай такую правду вряд ли кто оценит — тут игроки лелеют свои мечты с младенчества.

— Наверное, мне просто нравится находиться на острие атаки, — говорит Яхаба наконец. Это не совсем ложь — просто он и сам понял это совсем недавно. — За одну-единственную секунду решать, кому из нападающих отдать мяч, кто сумеет заработать очко.

Ватари кивает.

— Как думаешь, ты сумел бы играть на другой позиции?

Яхаба склоняет голову на бок.

— Не знаю, — признается он. — Наверное, это зависело бы от того, насколько хорошо я мог бы проявить себя там.

— Тренеры хотят, чтобы я стал либеро, — говорит Ватари, наконец поднимая глаза на Яхабу. — Говорят, что Кубота-сан скоро выпускается, и без либеро команде не обойтись. Говорят, что у меня есть способности.

— У тебя и вправду отличный прием, — говорит Яхаба осторожно: он все еще не уверен, что обо всем этом думает Ватари. — Связующему он, в общем-то, ни к чему, но в приеме ты всех нас обставишь, это уж точно.

Ватари кривит рот.

— Это правда. Для команды ничего хорошего, если связующий и вправду примет мяч, — а ведь у меня никогда не было проблем с приемом. И рост у меня для либеро подходящий.

— И ты смог бы быстрее попасть в основной состав, — добавляет Яхаба. — Говорят, третьегодки уйдут из клуба сразу после Интерхая, тогда-то тебе и придется сменить Куботу-сана. Быть игроком основы на первом году обучения — этим мало кто может похвастаться.

— Наверное, — говорит Ватари. — Просто тогда получается, что, стараясь стать хорошим связующим, я потратил годы ни на что. И… не знаю, просто думаю: если бы я был повыше, меня бы все равно прочили в либеро или все-таки нет?

Яхаба не знает, что ответить. Не знает, как бы сам поступил в такой ситуации. Он может уговорить Ватари стать либеро — или наоборот, не стать, — но не знает, какое решение верное.

— Ватари-куууун! — их размышления прерывает голос Ойкавы. — Отлично, ты все еще здесь! Мне нужно с тобой поговорить!

Ойкава подбегает, закидывает руку Ватари на плечо и тянет его прочь. — Я ненадолго украду тебя у Яхабы, лады? Пусть Ива-чан его развлечет! — они сворачивают за угол и пропадают из виду.

Яхаба поворачивается к Ивайзуми — тот ерошит свои короткие черные волосы.

— Прости его, — говорит Ивайзуми. Он часто извиняется за Ойкаву, думает Яхаба, хотя когда тот околачивается по близости, Ивайзуми хватает только на оскорбления.

— Да все в порядке, — говорит Яхаба. — Я все равно не знал, что сказать.

Ивайзуми что-то бурчит, минуты тянутся в неловком молчании. Яхаба почти ничего не знает об Ивайзуми, обычно тот очень вежливый — со всеми, кроме Ойкавы. Яхаба вспоминает сцену с Весеннего Чемпионата.

— Вы с Ойкавой, кажется, очень близки, — срывается у него с языка.

Ивайзуми негромко смеется.

— Правда, что ли? Ну, мы знакомы всю жизнь, так что в этом, пожалуй, есть смысл.

Ивайзуми не вкладывает в свои слова особых чувств, и все же Яхаба подмечает на его губах мягкую улыбку.

— Друзья детства, значит, — говорит Яхаба. Он прислоняется к стене — как и Ватари парой минут раньше — и глядит на плывущие по небу облака. — Здорово, наверное.

Яхаба размышляет, может ли такое прошлое и вправду объяснить близость между этими двумя. Может, у друзей детства все по-другому. Может, они могут быть близки, и никто не посмотрит на них косо — Яхабе бы тоже хотелось таких отношений.

— Ты бы так не говорил, если бы он рыдал на каждом твоем дне рождения, прекращая лишь после того, как получил один из твоих подарков, — ворчит Ивайзуми.

— Ива-чан, Ива-чан, — Ойкава уже тут как тут. Он подчеркнуто дуется, а затем повисает на шее у Ивайзуми, и тот практически сгибается под его тяжестью. Ватари появляется следом и выглядит задумчивым. — Не наговаривай на меня нашим впечатлительным первогодкам. Когда вообще это было?

— В прошлом году, — говорит Ивайзуми, отчаянно пытаясь его боднуть.

Ойкава отпрыгивает и хохочет:

— А вот и нет! Я не рыдал — просто забрал твой подарок! К тому же, тот свитер смотрелся бы на тебе просто ужасно, так что я оказал тебе услугу.

Они прощаются с первогодками и покидают спортзал, все так же продолжая пререкаться.

— Ну как, разговор с Ойкавой немного помог? — спрашивает Яхаба, когда они с Ватари бредут домой. Яхаба живет далеко, а потому пользуется наземкой, но Ватари часто провожает его до станции, чтобы поболтать по дороге.

— Ага, — говорит Ватари. Он кажется немного контуженным, хотя после беседы с Ойкавой так выглядят все. И все же Яхаба замечает в нем непривычную решимость. — Думаю, я и вправду попробую. Ну, то есть, сыграть на позиции либеро.

Яхаба думает, что же такого сказал ему Ойкава, как он сумел понять, что будет лучше для Ватари, — и сумел заставить его принять правильное решение. Еще Яхаба думает, сможет ли когда-нибудь сам сделать то же самое для кого-нибудь из сокомандников.

***

Жизнь начинает входить в колею. Яхаба с оставшимися первогодками тренируется под бдительным присмотром Мизогучи, в то время как старшеклассники плюс Ватари работают на другом конце зала под руководством Ирихаты. Ватари трудится не покладая рук, обычно тренируясь вместе с Куботой или каким-нибудь из нападающих. Ойкава часто улучает минутку, чтобы поработать с ним вместе. К удивлению Яхабы, во время этих совместных тренировок Ватари отрабатывает броски с задней линии.

Яхаба думает, что теперь, когда они с Ватари уже не тренируются вместе, их дружба быстро зачахнет. Но, к его удивлению, все наоборот: Ватари чаще, чем раньше, проводит с ним обед и приглашает к себе заниматься после тренировок. В выходные они тоже зависают вместе и все больше обсуждают темы, не имеющие отношения к волейболу. Яхабе это нравится, и он старается отвечать взаимностью.

Яхаба находит себя. Он выкладывается на тренировках и часто зарабатывает похвалы тренеров, при этом никто не ожидает от него подвигов, не ожидает, что он превзойдет Ойкаву. В неудачные дни эта мысль греет особенно сильно. Он в хороших отношениях с товарищами по команде и большинством одноклассников. Он даже умудряется нормально общаться с девочками — теперь, когда знает, в чем заключается его проблема. Его секрету ничто не угрожает.

Какое-то время Яхабе не о чем тревожиться, и это прекрасные дни.

***

Беда приходит откуда не ждали: Аоба Джосай устраивает школьный фестиваль.

Все начинается довольно невинно. Капитан волейбольного клуба, третьегодка по имени Камей, который играет на позиции центрального блокирующего, собирает их вечером после тренировки и пускается в объяснения.

— В нашей школе существует традиция: клубы объединяют силы и, вместо занятий устраивают какие-нибудь развлечения. Обычно мы готовимся к фестивалю с женской волейбольной командой и делаем волейбольную презентацию — рассказываем другим ученикам об истории игры и показываем парочку приемов. Однако из-за прошлогоднего происшествия, — говорит он и смотрит на Ойкаву, — девочки отказались в этом году помогать нам.

Это заявление встречает дружный стон. Некоторые возмущенно что-то выкрикивают и бросаются в Ойкаву тем, что подвернулось под руку. Тот протестующе вскидывается.

— Я не виноват! — ноет он. — Откуда мне было знать, что эти девчонки передерутся за честь стать моими ученицами?

— Стукни его, Ивайзуми, — говорит Камей, и улыбается, глядя на то, как Ивайзуми следует приказу. — К счастью, есть много других клубов, которые пока ни с кем не объединились. Я договорился с клубом фотографии, и они сказали, что с радостью нам помогут. Хирано-сан?

В ответ на приглашение Камея в спортзал входит группа учеников. Их меньше, чем волейболистов, к тому же, здесь не только парни, но и девочки. На площадке клуб фотографии смотрится откровенно чуждо. Большинство новоприбывших Яхабе совершенно незнакомы, хотя он и узнает пару-тройку лиц — видел как-то в коридоре.

— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит высокая девочка с короткими черными волосами и приветственно машет рукой. У нее высокие скулы и кошачьи глаза, и она могла бы выглядеть неприступной красавицей, но открытая улыбка делает из нее дружелюбную милашку.

— Меня зовут Хирано Сузу, и я председатель клуба фотографии. Очень рада нашему сотрудничеству.

Парни рядом с Яхабой теряются — еще бы, такая красавица! — напряженно кланяются и выставляют себя дураками. Яхаба вздыхает: может, это скоро пройдет? Даже Ватари заливается слабым румянцем и начинает разглядывать свою обувь. Не считая Яхабы, Ойкава единственный, кто не теряет голову, а впрочем, это и понятно — у него огромный опыт общения с красотками. Вместо того чтобы смотреть на Хирано, Ойкава пристально следит за Ивайзуми.

— Для начала нужно решить, что мы будем делать, — говорит Камей, когда игроки волейбольной команды наконец-то берут себя в руки. — Ничего слишком сложного, хорошо? Нельзя надолго отвлекаться от тренировок, если мы и вправду собираемся в этом году на Национальные.

— У нас тоже нет свободного времени, — кивает Хирано. — Члены клуба готовят работы на конкурс, который предстоит в конце месяца. Так что нужно придумать что-нибудь простое, но интересное, чтобы не выставить себя дураками. Есть идеи?

Окружающие начинают предлагать различные варианты. Танцевальные выступления, кафетерий, дом с привидениями — ничто из этого не подходит.

— Как насчет серии состязаний? — вклинивается в обсуждение Ойкава, и окружающие тут же поворачиваются к нему. Он прикрывает глаза и широко улыбается. — Поскольку оба клуба готовятся к соревнованиям, это очень уместно, не так ли? Мы можем придумать что-то, в чем наши товарищи хорошо себя проявляют, и позволить посетителям вызывать их на состязания!

— Что-то, в чем мы хороши? — переспрашивает Камей. — Ну… не знаю, парни, без обид, но, по-моему, от вас польза только на волейбольной площадке.

Кто-то хмыкает, но Ойкава только качает головой.

— Не будь глупым, я уверен, у нас просто куча талантов! Вот, к примеру, Ива-чан! — он забрасывает руку на плечо Ивайзуми, который выглядит так, словно ожидает, что Ойкава вот-вот подпишет ему смертный приговор. Не обращая внимания, Ойкава с удовольствием произносит:

— Ива-чан такой сильный, настоящий мужик, разве нет? Когда мы состязались в арм-реслинге в тренировочном лагере, его так никто и не победил. Так что он может быть нашим чемпионом по арм-реслингу.

Судя по выражению лица, в Ивайзуми борются недоумение, смущение и убийственная ярость.

— Думаю, многие сочтут это забавным, — говорит Хирано, постучав пальчиком по подбородку. — Мы можем выдавать маленькие призы за победу над нашими чемпионами, но вообще подготовка к этим состязаниям не должна быть слишком сложной.

После непродолжительного обсуждения идею Ойкавы принимают, и все расходятся по домам, чтобы придумать, в чем можно с кем-нибудь посостязаться. Лучшие варианты потом отберут, проверят и пустят в дело. Остальные станут командой поддержки.

Собираясь домой, Яхаба пытается понять, в чем же он настолько хорош, чтобы бросить вызов другим. Ему кажется, что ничего особенного он не умеет, что нет ничего такого, в чем он мог бы стать чемпионом — ну разве что ложь. Погрузившись в мысли, он копается дольше всех и только-только снимает футболку, когда второгодки уходят и их болтовня стихает где-то вдалеке. Внезапно воцарившаяся в раздевалке тишина заставляет Яхабу обратить внимание на голоса, которые доносятся снаружи. Раньше их заглушал царящий в раздевалке шум, но теперь их слышно просто отлично.

— О чем ты думал?! — это Ивайзуми и он практически рычит. Голос громкий, так что он, наверное, стоит прямо под окном. — Привлечь ко мне всеобщее внимание и выставить на посмешище?! Не все любят находиться на центре внимания, Дерьмокава!

— Ну, я же старался ради тебя, Ива-чан! — голос у Ойкавы нарочито бодрый, даже бодрее обычного. — Я подумал, что помогу тебе чисто по-дружески и воспою твои таланты перед этими милашками! Ведь Ива-чан не такой уж красивый, да и характер премерзкий, поэтому, если ты хочешь заполучить себе подружку, придется полагаться на грубую силу.

— Не хочу я никакой подружки, ты, засранец! — огрызается Ивайзуми. Яхаба представляет, как сейчас выглядит его лицо, — не раз это видел: брови нахмурены, глаза блестят — как и всегда, когда тот спорит с Ойкавой. — Мне и так хватает проблем — с тренировками и учебой!

— Неужели, Ива-чан?

— Разумеется! У меня еще никогда не было таких плохих оценок по английскому, как за последний тест. Мать практически рыдала!

— Да не это, — говорит Ойкава со странной настойчивостью. — Правда, что тебе не нужна подружка?

— Слушай, я ведь сказал тебе, что занят. Сейчас я вполне доволен жизнью, нет нужды все усложнять, — говорит Ивайзуми. — Так что да, я не хочу заводить подружку. — Следует затяжная пауза. — Что это еще за выражение, Ойкава? К чему такие восторги, господи, ты просто…

— Я просто счастлив! — говорит Ойкава. Каким бы странным ни казался его голос раньше, теперь он совершенно нормальный, ну разве что по-прежнему удивительно бодрый. — Я так волновался! Ведь Ива-чан слишком страшный, чтобы привлечь какую-нибудь бедняжку, вот я и подумал, что ты будешь ворчать и беситься из-за вынужденного одиночества. Но теперь я понимаю, мне не следовало волноваться! Ива-чан предпочитает быть мерзким отшельником.

— Лучше убегай, пока есть возможность, — говорит Ивайзуми с нарочитым спокойствием. — Потому что если я тебя поймаю, убью.

Яхаба выходит из раздевалки — в голове у него продолжает вертеться подслушанный разговор. Может, его талант это подслушиванье, думает он и чувствует себя немного виноватым. Вместе с остальными членами клуба Яхаба часто становится свидетелем споров между Ойкавой и Ивайзуми, но когда он наблюдает их вблизи, ему всегда кажется, что он лезет куда не следует. Наверное, дело в том, как они смотрят друг на друга, в том, что Яхаба так и не забыл, как Ивайзуми утешал Ойкаву после Весеннего турнира старших школ.

Погрузившись в воспоминания, он практически спотыкается о кого-то, скорчившегося в углу рядом с лестницей, ведущей к раздевалке. Яхаба вскрикивает и прыгает, умудряясь как-то перескочить через загородившего дорогу человека.

Сильные руки помогают ему восстановить равновесие.

— Мне очень жаль! — говорит недоразумение, о которое Яхаба едва не споткнулся, отчаянно за него цепляясь. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — говорит Яхаба, делая глубокий вдох. — Я… на самом деле, это моя вина — надо было смотреть под ноги. Я просто… — Яхабе наконец удается рассмотреть того, из-за кого он едва не упал, и он умолкает.

Парень высокий, чуть пониже самого Яхабы, но шире в плечах. У него крашеные светлые волосы, которые он собирает в длинный хвост. Еще у него большие темные глаза, смуглая кожа и красивый нос. Рот с полными губами удивленно приоткрыт.

В общем и целом он шикарен.

— С тобой и вправду все в порядке? — спрашивает этот шикарный парень, наклоняясь и заглядывая Яхабе в глаза.

— Отлично! — громко говорит Яхаба, даже слишком громко. Он освобождается из рук шикарного парня и пятится назад. — Я правда в порядке. — Он пытается улыбнуться и надеется, что шею не заливает краска, — сейчас его предает собственное тело.

— Слава богу, — говорит шикарный парень. — Не хотелось бы запороть сотрудничество между нашими клубами, обеспечив одного из вас сотрясением мозга…

— Так ты из клуба фотографии? — спрашивает Яхаба. В следующую секунду он замечает фотоаппарат, болтающийся у шикарного парня на шее, и краснеет еще больше. — Ну, то есть, со мной все в порядке. К тому же, я постоянно на что-то натыкаюсь, так что уже привык.

«Уже привык?! — с отчаяньем думает Яхаба. — Теперь я выгляжу настоящим идиотом…»

— Рад это слышать, — говорит шикарный парень и смеется. — Кстати, меня зовут Нагао Таиджи.

— Яхаба Шигеру, — говорит Яхаба. Ну хоть собственное имя нормально сказал. Затем Яхабе приходит в голову, что они с Нагао встретились при очень странных обстоятельствах. — Эм, если ты не возражаешь против моего вопроса, что ты забыл там, в углу?

Теперь краснеет уже Нагао.

— Я хотел сделать снимок, — признается он, сжимая фотоаппарат. — Н-не лестницы. Там паутина в углу, видишь? — он кивает на угол, где ютился, туда, где лестница переходит в пол.

Яхабе приходится присесть и прищуриться, но он все-таки умудряется разглядеть. В углу и вправду висит паутина — тонкие сизые нити, соединяющие деревянные ступени и пол. В тусклом свете ее практически не видно — ну разве что общие очертания.

— О, — говорит он, поглядев на что-то на полу. — А паук-то умер.

Нагао кивает и присаживается рядом с Яхабой. Их ноги соприкасаются, и Яхаба почти пропускает мимо ушей следующие слова Нагао:

— Я думал, у меня получится фото со значением. Ну, то есть, паутина все еще висит, хотя паучок-сан и мертв.

— Паучок-сан? — повторяет Яхаба. Нагао что, и правда дал пауку прозвище?

Нагао смущенно смеется.

— Скоро будет большой конкурс фотографии. Нужно представить работу на тему «Брошенные вещи», только у меня нет ничего подходящего… Я по большей части делаю снимки растений, ну и иногда людей — ничего, что подходило бы к… Ой, извини, я увлекся. Тебе, наверное, совсем неинтересно, не так ли?

— Ну, э… — Яхаба не знает, что сказать. Он совершенно не разбирается в фотографии и искусстве, но ему хочется сказать что-нибудь, что угодно, лишь бы только этот разговор не прекращался. — Может, тебе стоит посмотреть на это под другим углом? Может, в снимках, которые ты уже сделал, есть что-то, что могло бы тебя вдохновить?

Нагао задумчиво жует губу, и Яхаба отчаянно пытается на него не таращиться.

— Хммм… — выдыхает Нагао.

У Яхабы жужжит мобильник, заставив его дернуться от неожиданности. Он вытаскивает телефон и читает сообщение от Ватари: «Ты идешь?»

— Черт, — говорит Яхаба, вскакивая на ноги. Ватари наверняка уже заждался его у школьных ворот. — М-мне пора, извини.

— Да без проблем, — говорит Нагао, тоже встает и широко улыбается. — Я рад, что ты не пострадал. Увидимся как-нибудь?

— Ага, — говорит Яхаба и пытается не обращать внимания на то, как тревожно ворочается желудок.

Это только все усложняет.


	3. Карточный домик

Разумеется, на этом ничего не заканчивается.

Яхаба часто встречает Нагао в коридорах — тот всегда улыбается и машет, стоит им только встретиться взглядами. Сталкиваясь по пути на занятия, они обмениваются приветствиями.

Еще они часто обедают вместе, и это лучшее из всего — или худшее, Яхаба так и не может решить. Стоит Нагао помахать ему, и Яхаба беспомощно следует за ним к какой-нибудь скамейке, где они садятся и едят. К счастью, в таких случаях Яхабу всегда сопровождает Ватари — приглашение Нагао распространяется и на него. Обязанность поддерживать разговор ложится на плечи этих двоих, в то время как сам Яхаба пытается есть перед объектом своей влюбленности и при этом не подавиться.

Благодаря совместным обедам Яхаба узнает о Нагао кучу всего. Он их ровесник, и у него есть младшая сестра, которая тоже хочет пойти в Аоба Джосай. Его любимый предмет — литература, а нелюбимый — математика. Ему нравятся аркады, классический рок и дайфукимочи[1]. Он всегда любил фотографировать и больше всего — руки.

— Я хочу как-нибудь сфотографировать твои руки, — говорит он однажды, мягко сжимая запястье Яхабы. Нагао часто прикасается к окружающим, Яхаба хорошо это знает, но знание не мешает его сердцу каждый раз пускаться вскачь, словно эти прикосновения и вправду что-то означают. — Мне говорили, что у связующих просто потрясающие руки.

— Тебе следует попросить Ойкаву-сана, — говорит Яхаба, мягко высвобождая руку. Он делает все, чтобы свести эти прикосновения к минимуму, как бы они ему ни нравились. Он опасается, что кто-то сумеет прочитать его мысли, сумеет понять, что он чувствует, прикасаясь к теплой коже Нагао. — Вот уж кто и впрямь потрясающий связующий. К тому же, он куда фотогеничней.

— Этот парень меня пугает, — признается Нагао, потирая нос. Это нервная привычка, но Яхабе она кажется ужасно милой. — Он всегда выглядит так, словно что-то замышляет.

— Ойкава-сан не так уж плох, — говорит Ватари. — Ему наверняка польстит, если ты попросишь его попозировать.

— Возможно, — говорит Нагао. — Но прямо сейчас я думаю только о работе для конкурса… Кстати, Яхаба, твоя тогдашняя идея оказалась просто отличной!

— Э? — Яхаба ничего не понимает.

— Ну, ты ведь советовал мне пересмотреть старые снимки! Я разбирал фотографии, которые сделал в прошлом году, и нашел снимок лежащих на земле лепестков… Наверное, он недостаточно хорош, но это же начало. Хочу просмотреть остальные, но их целая куча, так что сам я, наверное, буду разбирать их целую вечность.

— О… — говорит Яхаба. В присутствии Нагао он всегда говорит односложно. И зачем Нагао вообще с ним общается — собеседник из него никакой.

— Слушай, раз это была твоя идея, не хочешь присоединиться и помочь? — спрашивает Нагао — и краснеет. — Ну, то есть, ты не обязан, наверное, тебе будет скучно провести весь день на чердаке, рассматривая старые снимки…

— Да, — говорит Яхаба, прежде чем Нагао успевает отозвать приглашение. — Ну то есть, нет, звучит отлично. Будет прикольно посмотреть на твои фотографии.

— И ты, Ватари-кун, — говорит Нагао, улыбаясь Ватари. — Ну, то есть, если хочешь. Можем провести за этим целый день.

— Конечно, — отвечает Ватари. Он склоняет голову к плечу — значит, над чем-то размышляет, — но вслух ничего не говорит.

Они договариваются встретиться у Нагао в воскресенье. В субботу Яхаба остается на ночь у Ватари, что совсем не редкость. Яхаба любит, когда после тренировок они смотрят фильмы на компьютере, любит связанные с этим ощущения тепла и уюта. Он вытягивается на расстеленном на полу гостевом футоне и уже было собирается задремать, когда его окликает Ватари.

— Знаешь, Кубота-сан завел себе подружку, — говорит Ватари. Голос у него негромкий, словно его скрадывает окружающая темнота.

— Да, — отвечает Яхаба сонно и поворачивает голову, чтобы не говорить в подушку. — Какая-то девчонка из софтбольного клуба, верно? — он слышал, как об этом в начале недели говорили третьегодки, и совершенно не понимает, почему Ватари вдруг об этом вспомнил. Он ведь не любитель сплетен.

— Он выглядит счастливым, — говорит Ватари. — Видел, как они сегодня вместе обедали. Она сделала ему бенто.

— Здорово, — говорит Яхаба, все еще не понимая, к чему весь этот разговор. — Кубота-сан везунчик.

— Я бы хотел встречаться с девочкой, которая делала бы мне бенто, — говорит Ватари. — Хотя, даже если бы остался без бенто, не расстроился бы… Наверное, на самом деле, я хотел бы встречаться с девочкой, которая увлекается спортом, знаешь? Чтобы нам было о чем поговорить. Слушай, если бы я встречался с волейболисткой, мы бы могли даже тренироваться вместе.

Яхаба думает, может, Ватари просто одиноко? В прошлом он никогда не заговаривал о свиданиях, но, возможно, увидев Куботу-сана с подружкой, начал об этом задумываться?

— Много людей начинают встречаться с кем-то только по окончании старшей школы, — говорит Яхаба, комкая в пальцах одеяло. — Но я уверен, если ты проявишь терпение…

Ватари продолжает говорить, будто не слышит ни слова.

— Наверное, внешность не имеет особого значения, хотя девочка, которая носит заколки в волосах, выглядит особенно миленькой. Я мог бы дарить ей заколки, и она бы их носила… Это бы было замечательно.

— Звучит отлично, — соглашается Яхаба.

— А что насчет тебя? — спрашивает Ватари, и Яхаба слышит, как он ворочается на кровати. — С какой девочкой ты хотел бы встречаться, Яхаба?

Ему задавали подобный вопрос уже довольно давно, но Яхаба не теряется. Слова срываются с языка с удивительной легкостью, которой он сейчас, однако, совершенно не чувствует.

— Да я тоже не особо переборчивый, — говорит он. — Но больше всего мне нравятся девочки с длинными волосами — они самые миленькие. И, наверное, я хотел бы встречаться с нежной девочкой, спокойной и серьезной.

— Тебе нравится кто-то конкретный? — спрашивает Ватари.

— Не, — говорит Яхаба и размышляет, может, ему и вправду не помешает приглядеть кого-то конкретного. Может, девочку-третьегодку — уж тогда ему точно не грозит взаимность. Яхаба думает, что на этот раз лгать сокомандникам будет труднее. Сокомандникам — и Ватари. Тут он внезапно вспоминает слова Ивайзуми и решает испытать новую тактику. — Мне сейчас и так хватает проблем — с учебой и волейболом, зачем добавлять еще одну?

— Аргумент, — говорит Ватари.

Несколько долгих минут Яхаба ждет продолжения разговора, но, кажется, Ватари уже сказал, что хотел. Яхаба слышит, как дыхание Ватари выравнивается, и сам с облегчением выдыхает.

Боже, спасибо тебе за Ивайзуми-семпая, думает он, а затем переворачивается на спину и безуспешно пытается уснуть. Ему мешают недоумение и вина.

***

По сравнению с квартиркой Яхабы дом у Нагао просто огромный. Яхаба вытирает о штаны повлажневшие руки, а затем звонит в дверь, отчаянно желая, чтобы сейчас рядом с ним был Ватари. В последнюю минуту тот вспомнил, что на понедельник ему нужно готовить доклад по социологии, и предупредил, что не придет. Яхаба не может вспомнить, чтобы Ватари вообще упоминал этот злосчастный доклад, и надеется, что тот все же успеет его закончить, раз уж совсем о нем забыл и еще даже не приступал к работе.

— Ты пришел! — Нагао распахивает дверь. — Входи, входи же! Дома сейчас никого: родители пошли на матч сестры по лакроссу, так что дом полностью в нашем распоряжении. Хочешь пить? Чай, лимонад?

— Немного лимонада было бы чудесно, — говорит Яхаба, переступая через порог и размышляя над странным стечением обстоятельств: он в доме парня, который ему нравится, вместе с этим самым парнем. Яхаба знает, что ему не стоит мечтать ни о чем таком, но момент все равно волнующий.

Захватив напитки, Нагао ведет Яхабу на чердак. Здесь тесно и пыльно, и обычно Яхабе было бы неприятно, но сейчас — нет.

Нагао кивает на два больших сундука.

— Мама хранит все наши детские вещи, так что большая часть моих старых снимков должна быть здесь. В правом сундуке лежат вещи моей сестры Юуки, а в другом — мои, — Нагао поднимает крышку, и Яхаба заглядывает через его плечо.

Вещи в сундуке аккуратно сложены, фотоальбомы лежат ровной стопкой, а лишние снимки и бумаги рассортированы по папкам. Помимо фотографий, на глаза попадают маленькие ботинки, коробка с пометкой «молочные зубы», сломанный фотоаппарат и детское одеяльце.

— Вот, — говорит Нагао, вручая один из альбомов Яхабе. — Ты начинай с этого, хорошо? Будем просто отбирать снимки, которые связаны с темой «Брошенные вещи». Обычные старые вещи не годятся, это должно быть что-нибудь особенное. Что-нибудь уникальное.

— Понял, — говорит Яхаба, хотя и не чувствует себя готовым выполнять такое ответственное поручение. И все же он послушно открывает альбом и начинает просматривать фотографии. Это все старые полароидные снимки, многие размыты — наверное, Нагао сделал их до того, как научился обращаться с фотоаппаратом. На некоторых запечатлены взрослые люди — наверное, родные Нагао.

— В то время ты часто фотографировал звезды, — замечает Яхаба, переворачивая страницы. Не считая семьи, ночное небо — лейтмотив этого альбома, хотя в том, который сейчас держит Нагао, подобных снимков нет.

— А, ну, — говорит Нагао и краснеет. — Тогда я посмотрел документальный фильм о космосе и решил, что если буду постоянно фотографировать небо, то открою новую планету, которую обязательно назовут в мою честь…

— Очень мило, — говорит Яхаба с улыбкой.

— Я вообще милый, — говорит Нагао с напускной бравадой. — Милее не бывает.

Они ступают на опасную почву, поэтому Яхаба тут же опускает глаза на альбом: может, удастся найти какую-нибудь новую, безопасную тему для разговора? Он кивает на один из снимков — младенца в колыбели, обнимающего ярко-голубого игрушечного слона.

— Это твоя сестра?

Нагао наклоняется к нему, и его обычная ухмылка смягчается:

— Ага, — говорит он, и Яхаба никогда еще не слышал в его голосе столько тепла. — Эх, она была такой очаровательной малышкой… Я отдал ей эту игрушку, когда они с мамой приехали из больницы. Раньше слон был моим, но как только я увидел сестру, тут же захотел отдать его ей.

— Какой заботливый старший брат, — говорит Яхаба. — Наверное, она была в восторге.

— Была! Собственно… — Нагао листает свой альбом, просматривая снимки, пока не находит нужный, и показывает его Яхабе — на нем снова его сестра, которой там около семи. Она на каком-то фестивале, и лицо у нее раскрашено, словно крылья бабочки. Желтые и розовые завитки оттеняют ткань юкаты. В руках у нее все тот же голубой слон, вокруг шеи которого повязан розовый с желтым шарф.

— Она с ним годами ходила, — поясняет Нагао. — Так что он почти на всех моих снимках.

— Очень мило. Она все еще его хранит? — спрашивает Яхаба.

— Валяется где-то в шкафу, — говорит Нагао — и распахивает глаза. — Яхаба, вот же оно!

— Что?

— Вот оно! Я сделаю серию снимков или коллаж, или что-то вроде этого, темой которого станет моя сестренка, ее взросление и расставание с детскими игрушками! — Нагао едва не подпрыгивает от возбуждения. — Кажется, у меня до сих пор остались негативы этих фото, я мог бы сделать наложение кадров или…

Восторги Нагао начинают изобиловать техническими подробностями, и Яхаба совершенно теряет нить, но он счастлив просто сидеть, смотреть на оживленно болтающего Нагао и кивать в нужных местах.

Яхаба вдруг понимает, что когда Нагао чем-то загорается, он становится еще привлекательнее. Яхаба чувствует себя в относительной безопасности, зная, что Нагао поглощен наполеоновскими, хотя и несколько расплывчатыми планами произвести фурор на фотоконкурсе, поэтому позволяет себе открыто пялиться на Нагао и просто наслаждаться моментом.

Это отличный способ скоротать день, решает Яхаба.

***

Тем же вечером, обложившись учебниками, Яхаба получает сообщение от Ватари: «Эй! (oґω`o)ﾉ Как все прошло?»

«Отлично! — тут же отвечает Яхаба. — Он придумал нечто потрясающее. Было весело!»

Отправляя сообщение, Яхаба вдруг вспоминает, что Ватари должен был провести этот день с ними.

«Жаль, что ты не смог к нам присоединиться, — быстро дописывает Яхаба. — Нам тебя не хватало».

«Не волнуйся обо мне, — приходит в ответ. — Я рад, что вам с ним было весело ヽ(o^―^o)ﾉ».

***

Нагао продолжает гореть своим фотопроектом и при каждой возможности сообщает Яхабе, как продвигается дело. Они почти всегда обедают вместе: Нагао весело болтает, в то время как Яхаба старается глазеть на него как можно незаметнее. Обычно Ватари обедает с ними, но раз или два в неделю находит разные предлоги, чтобы этого не делать. Много домашки, дополнительная тренировка, консультация у учителя.

Яхаба начинает опасаться, что Ватари наскучила их дружба, что он как-то его обидел, но — не считая обедов — они продолжают проводить много времени вместе, и Ватари ничуть не меняется, так что Яхаба с облегчением забывает свои страхи.

Неделя перед школьным фестивалем окончательно нарушает привычное расписание Яхабы. Основной состав продолжает тренироваться, а первогодки вроде Яхабы, которые не попадают даже на скамью запасных, начинают готовиться к фестивалю. Они рисуют плакаты, делают чемпионские пояса, постеры и призы для соревнований. С помощью ребят из клуба фотографии они вычищают и украшают клубные комнаты: состязания должны проходить в помещениях, которые… ну, не пахнут как раздевалка дюжины подростков. Яхабе не хватает волейбола, зато теперь он проводит больше времени с Нагао.

Яхаба как раз заканчивает приклеивать постер на дверь клубной комнаты, когда Мизогучи подзывает его к себе.

— Яхаба, ты ведь помнишь Кётани? — спрашивает Мизогучи.

— Да, сэр, — говорит Яхаба. Забыть такого парня, как Кётани, невозможно, как бы Яхабе ни хотелось.

— Отлично, — говорит Мизогучи. — Нужно, чтобы ты разыскал его до начала фестиваля и передал, что он должен принять участие в наших состязаниях.

— Тренер? — говорит Яхаба, хмуря брови. — Эм…

Он и сам не знает, что хочет спросить, может, на что им вообще сдался этот засранец или почему об этой услуге не попросили кого-то еще, боже, он же ненавидит этого парня.

— Ну, все члены клуба должны как-то помогать готовиться к фестивалю, — поясняет Мизогучи. — А Кётани официально все еще значится в наших списках. Было бы лучше, чтобы там он и остался — чем больше у нашего клуба членов, тем больше бюджет. Но если руководство школы не получит доказательств, что он и в самом деле часть клуба…

Яхаба кивает: он прекрасно понимает, что имеет в виду Мизогучи. Это и вправду весомый аргумент, но, к сожалению, Яхаба по-прежнему не знает, как заставить Кётани сделать что-нибудь для клуба, из которого он уже несколько месяцев как ушел. И все же Яхаба не может отказать тренеру, а потому кивает и обещает, что сделает все как надо.

***

Разыскать Кётани — тоже та еще задачка. Он словно призрак — или еще больший хулиган, чем казалось Яхабе. На обеде его нет в классе, а когда Яхаба на следующее утро устраивает засаду у школьных ворот, Кётани так и не появляется, и ему приходится простоять целый урок в коридоре за опоздание. Раздражение, которое вызывало у Яхабы это поручение, превращается в кипящую ярость, хотя он и знает, что Кётани не избегает его специально, — в конце концов, Кётани понятия не имеет, что Яхаба вообще его ищет.

Наконец, закрыв глаза на то, что станет с его репутацией ничем не примечательного парня, Яхаба начинает расспрашивать о Кётани всех подряд. Это почти не приносит успеха, потому что у того, кажется, совершенно нет друзей, но в конечном итоге мысленная карта передвижений Кётани приводит Яхабу — подумать только! — в библиотеку. Там, укрывшись среди полок в самом конце зала, на полу, с книгой на коленях сидит Кётани. Он погружен в чтение — губы неслышно шевелятся, пальцы барабанят по полу.

Картина совершенно невообразимая. Яхаба какое-то время молча таращится на Кётани — и только потом прочищает горло, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

Кётани и ухом не ведет.

Яхаба снова кашляет.

Кётани даже не поднимает глаз.

Яхаба чувствует, как вена у него на лбу начинает пульсировать. Он шагает вплотную к Кётани, наклоняется и откашливается, громко и подчеркнуто. После такого библиотекарь должен бы выставить его вон.

— Блядь, не кашляй на меня, — бурчит Кётани, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз.

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — вполголоса говорит Яхаба.

— Нет, — говорит Кётани. Он по-прежнему не отрывается от книги, но его взгляд перестает скользить по строчкам, поэтому Яхаба уверен, что Кётани больше не читает, а только притворяется. Вот гад.

— Нет — и все? А что, если я собираюсь предложить тебе десять тысяч йен?

— Тогда положи их мне в сумку. А теперь отъебись, — говорит Кётани и снова возвращается к чтению, очевидно, думая, что теперь-то Яхаба оставит его в покое. В обычной ситуации так и было бы, но у Яхабы задание. Задание, которое ему доверил тренер — ради блага команды.

К тому же ему очень хочется достать Кётани до печенок.

— Хорошо, — говорит Яхаба и присаживается рядом с ним — близко, почти касаясь. Он откидывается на книжные полки, словно готовясь просидеть так целую вечность. Вспомнив, как Ойкава обычно добивается внимания Ивайзуми, Яхаба начинает негромко мурлыкать привязчивый мотив, подхваченный в сети.

Кётани скрипит зубами. К вящему удовольствию Яхабы, кончики его ушей заливает краска — Кётани изо всех сил пытается сохранять спокойствие.

— Я тебе сейчас врежу, — рычит он, проигрывая эту битву.

— Тогда тебя выставят из библиотеки, — рассудительно замечает Яхаба и, несмотря на скудное освещение, начинает изучать ногти. — И если вздумаешь на меня кричать — тоже, так что давай поосторожнее.

В ответ Кётани выдает нечто столь неприличное, что Яхаба давится слюной и одновременно пытается запомнить сказанное, чтобы обдумать как-нибудь на досуге: анатомически это, наверное, невозможно, но образ все равно очень яркий.

— Поговоришь со мной, и я уйду, — обещает Яхаба, выпрямляя ноги и любуясь их длиной. В последнее время, думает он счастливо, я здорово вырос.

— Ладно, — Кётани выплевывает это слово так, словно оно причиняет ему боль. — Какого хрена тебе надо?

— Ты должен помочь клубу с приготовлениями к школьному фестивалю, — скороговоркой сообщает Яхаба и поворачивается к Кётани.

На лице у того появляется такая гримаса, словно Яхаба попросил его хлебнуть свиной мочи.

— Обойдусь.

— Ты не можешь обойтись, — говорит Яхаба. — Просто приди и вбей какой-нибудь гвоздь или раздай пару флаеров — что-то вроде этого. Сойдет любая мелочь. Мне даже плевать, если ты облажаешься, — просто приди и сделай что-нибудь полезное.

— Я не собираюсь выполнять никаких дерьмовых поручений, — говорит Кётани.

— И все же тебе придется. Иначе тебя выставят из клуба.

— И что?

Яхаба щурит глаза:

— И что? Ты и вправду хочешь стать тем, кто всего через пару несчастных месяцев вылетает из школьного клуба, потому что не в состоянии приклеить скотчем постер? Ты хоть представляешь, что об этом будут думать люди? Твои родители, будущие наниматели?

Кётани фыркает.

— Я что, похож на придурка, которому есть дело до таких вещей?

Яхаба закатывает глаза. Ну разумеется, довод, который убедил бы самого Яхабу, не оказывает на Кётани никакого воздействия.

— По правде говоря, я совсем не думал о том, какой ты, — Яхаба вздыхает и прислоняет голову к книжной полке: тут есть над чем подумать. — Знаешь, я ведь буду тебя доставать, пока ты наконец не согласишься. Я буду появляться везде, куда бы ты ни пошел, и выводить тебя из себя — пока ты не сдашься.

— У тебя терпения не хватит, — говорит Кётани.

— Может, и нет, — говорит Яхаба дружелюбно. — А ты? У тебя-то самого хватит терпения? На самом деле, все просто. Так что, если ты не хочешь стать моим новым лучшим другом, покажись в клубе и сделай что-нибудь, ладно? — он дарит Кётани идеальную, отрепетированную до автоматизма улыбку и встает. — Увидимся! — бросает он через плечо и покидает библиотеку. В спину ему летит недовольное ворчание Кётани.

***

Первый час тренировки, превратившейся в подготовку к фестивалю, подходит к концу, и Яхаба начинает переживать, что его блеф не сработал. Вернуться к Кётани и придумать какой-то другой способ заставить его помогать с фестивалем будет сложно — и унизительно к тому же: он ведь устроил такое представление. Яхаба готов при одном только воспоминании об этом обхватить голову руками и разрыдаться.

Чувствуя, как шею окатывает жаром и опасаясь, что какой-нибудь участливый товарищ спросит, что с ним не так, Яхаба хватает стопку постеров и, буркнув что-то о необходимости их развесить, буквально сбегает из клубной комнаты. Он спускается по лестнице, пытаясь вспомнить, где еще можно разместить эти чертовы постеры, когда кто-то хватает его за руку и тащит за угол.

Яхаба колеблется — ударить? Закричать? Сбежать? Сделать все вышеперечисленное? — и вдруг осознает, что за руку его держит Кётани.

— Что ты творишь? — говорит Яхаба, вырываясь и надеясь, что не выглядит, как мультяшный герой, который только что собирался пробежать сквозь стену.

— Я тебя искал, — говорит Кётани, глядя на него так, словно Яхаба чем-то его оскорбил. Хотя, может, с точки зрения Кётани, так оно и есть.

— Я был в спортзале или в клубной комнате, как нормальный человек, ты-ты… шныряльщик! — Яхаба качает головой и пытается привести мысли в порядок. Хорошо, что он вообще не выронил постеры в грязь. — Что, ради всего святого, тебе нужно?

Кётани смотрит на него так, словно Яхаба отмочил что-то глупое.

— Ты сказал, что я должен сделать что-нибудь для этого дурацкого фестиваля.

— И? Пойди в клубную комнату и получи задание, как все остальные.

Кётани корчит очередную гримасу.

— Не хочу их видеть.

— Иди доставай того, кому не все равно, — говорит Яхаба.

— Просто дай мне какую-нибудь работу, не то я разобью твою смазливую физиономию, — говорит Кётани.

Яхаба пытается оценить варианты. Выбор, в общем-то, несложный: первая опция позволит ему закончить эту адскую миссию от Мизогучи, а вторая закончится дракой и гарантированным поражением. Однако в Кётани есть что-то, что заставляет Яхабу пренебрегать здравым смыслом и делать то, что раздражает Кётани больше всего.

Но на этот раз здравый смысл Яхабы побеждает:

— Хорошо, — говорит он и протягивает Кётани постеры. — Пойди развесь их в корпусе С, ладно?

Кётани с подозрением рассматривает постеры:

— Вызовите на бой чемпионов? — читает он вслух. — Это что еще за хрень?

— Не волнуйся, тебе не нужно участвовать, — говорит Яхаба. — Так что можешь не переживать, что у тебя нет никаких особенных талантов. — Яхаба старательно игнорирует тот факт, что сам придумал себе талант буквально в последнюю минуту, и этот талант — счет в уме — отклонили практически сразу же.

Кётани хмыкает и говорит:

— Я сильный.

— Для этого у нас уже есть Ивайзуми-сан, — говорит Яхаба и указывает на постер, где написано «Арм-реслинг». — Послушай, просто развесь их в корпусе С, а затем можешь опять забить на клуб.

Кётани снова хмыкает и уже было собирается уходить, когда до Яхабы вдруг доходит, что он кое-что упустил.

— Стой! — он вытаскивает телефон. — Мне нужно доказательство, что я и вправду привлек тебя к подготовке фестиваля, иначе тренер решит, что я развесил постеры сам. — Яхаба быстро делает снимок Кётани с постерами. — Ну вот.

— Тебе лучше удалить его сразу, как ты покажешь тренеру, ненормальный, — говорит Кётани.

Яхаба фыркает.

— Ты что, и вправду думаешь, что я буду засорять память телефона такой ерундой? — разумеется, теперь, когда Кётани велел ему сделать что-то, Яхаба очень, очень хочет поступить назло. Но вот уже во второй раз за эту недолгую встречу он умудряется сделать разумный выбор и оставить Кётани в покое.

Ну, думает Яхаба, я заслуживаю медали.

***

Фестиваль проходит без сучка без задоринки. Большинство чемпионов остаются непобежденными, и выручка настолько щедрая, что во время следующего тренировочного лагеря тренеры обещают угостить их чем-нибудь вкусным. Яхаба большую часть своей смены помогает подводить результаты состязаний. Кроме Ивайзуми с арм-реслингом, у них есть еще Ойкава, бравирующий своей способностью к быстрому запоминанию, Ханамаки, способный определить количество бобов в банке, Мацукава, угадывающий песни по первым нотам, Ватари, играющий в принесенный из дома файтинг, и несколько других третьегодок со своим талантом каждый. Клуб фотографии предложил столько же чемпионов. Нагао тоже в их числе — строит карточные домики на время.

Нагао с Ватари утаскивают Яхабу с собой всякий раз, как у них выдается свободная минутка, — побродить по школе, купить еду и посмотреть на развлечениях. Нагао демонстрирует свои таланты в аркадных играх, выигрывая несколько мелких призов там и тут. Один из них — брелок на телефон с миленьким розовым паучком — он отдает Яхабе.

— В память о нашей первой встрече, — говорит он торжественно, — я вручаю тебе паучка-сана номер два.

Яхаба нарочито серьезно склоняет голову.

— Я буду защищать его ценой собственной жизни, — обещает он.

Вернувшись в клубную комнату, Яхаба не может перестать трогать этот дурацкий брелок. Было бы так просто, думает он, позволить себе притвориться, что это было свидание, что подарок имеет какое-то значение. Но это опасные мысли, слишком опасные. Яхаба заставляет себя собраться и вспомнить, как все обстоит на самом деле.

Когда они поворачивают к клубной комнате, на них кто-то налетает, бесцеремонно расталкивает в стороны и уходит прочь. Яхаба поворачивается и видит знакомые светлые волосы.

— А он-то что здесь делает? — удивляется он, глядя, как Кётани исчезает в толпе.

— Пытается победить Ивайзуми-сана, — говорит Ватари. Чуть раньше он покинул Яхабу и Нагао, сказав, что перед новой сменой нужно как следует перекусить. Сейчас он опирается о стол, вытирая салфеткой рот и руки, на столе рядом лежит кучка палочек, на которые еще совсем недавно были нанизаны закуски. — Он вызывал его уже трижды — и каждый раз проигрывал.

Яхаба качает головой.

— Поверить не могу, что ему хватило наглости показаться в клубе, — после того, как его не было здесь уже бог знает сколько.

— Ну, его деньги ничуть не хуже других, — замечает Нагао. — Так что какая разница?

Яхаба пожимает плечами. Для него эта разница весьма существенная, но он не хочет спорить с Нагао — и не знает, как выразить свою мысль, поэтому просто молчит.

***

По окончании фестиваля клубная жизнь Яхабы возобновляется. Основной состав тренируются не щадя себя — впереди Интерхай, — но Яхаба все еще приговорен к стороне зала, отведенной для запасных игроков запасных игроков. Бедняга Ватари трудится не покладая рук под присмотром тренеров и никогда, никогда не жалуется.

По правде говоря, перспектива приближающегося Интерхая Яхабу волнует мало. Он знает, что это неправильно, что это важный для команды момент, но совершенно не чувствует связи с игроками, которые выйдут на площадку. Даже с запасными, которые сидят на скамье на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, — и то не чувствует. Он проведет весь турнир на галерке — слишком далеко, чтобы и вправду ощутить себя частью команды.

И все же он не может показать свое разочарование. Даже если ему придется только болеть за команду и поддерживать игроков, он обещает себе, что сделает это как можно лучше. Ему поручают только забирать вещи из автобуса, приносить воду и перепроверять снаряжение, но он бросается исполнять все это с рвением и прилежностью.

К его удивлению, перед первой игрой Ойкава отводит его в сторону и дает другое задание — теперь Яхабе не нужно подбадривать команду с галерки.

— Посмотреть игры других команд? — переспрашивает Яхаба.

— У Яхабы-куна хороший глаз, — говорит Ойкава и подносит руки к собственным глазам. — Так что я хочу, чтобы ты присмотрелся к нашим соперникам, а потом рассказал все мне!

Яхаба кривит губы: ради всего святого, когда Ойкава вообще успел понять, хороший у него глаз или нет. Не то чтобы они когда-нибудь тренировались или проводили много времени вместе.

— Удивляешься, что я заметил? — спрашивает Ойкава, самодовольно улыбаясь, — еще бы, угадать мысли Яхабы! — Разве ты не в курсе, Яхаба-кун? О своих товарищах по команде я знаю все!

— Это отвратительно, — замечает сидящий неподалеку Ивайзуми.

Ойкава слишком занять самолюбованием, чтобы достойно парировать.

— О боже, что такое? Яхаба-кун, ты так побледнел! Может, у тебя есть какой-то ужасный секрет, и ты не хочешь, чтобы твой любимый семпай о нем узнал?

— Ра...разумеется, нет, — говорит Яхаба, чувствуя, как у него вновь начинает гореть шея. Гадство, гадство, гадство, вот же гадство.

— Прекрати, Дуракава, — говорит Ивайзуми, швыряя Ойкаве в голову мячом. — Яхаба, не обращай на него внимания.

— Я пойду смотреть матчи, — говорит Яхаба и дает деру.

Они играют. Они проходят в финал. Они проигрывают Шираторизаве. Яхаба старается не думать о том, что это его первый Интерхай, — хватает и такой вот сухой констатации. Ему тошно от того, что он сидит так далеко от площадки и не может ничего сделать, не может помочь своим сокомандникам и предотвратить их поражение.

Потом им дают несколько свободных от тренировок дней, но после уроков Яхаба все равно идет в спортзал: нет, ну правда, куда ему еще идти? Дверь открыта — в спортзале Ватари. Он замечает Яхабу, и его лицо светлеет.

— Поможешь мне с приемом? — спрашивает Ватари.

Яхаба соглашается, и они приступают к работе. Ватари бросается за каждым мячом с решимостью, которой Яхаба прежде в нем не замечал. Яхаба думает, может, стоит что-то сказать, посоветовать Ватари не слишком усердствовать, но… вспоминает собственные чувства. Ватари, который попал на скамью запасных, наверняка чувствует себя куда хуже.

В итоге Яхаба так ничего и не говорит — и они просто продолжают тренироваться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дайфукумоти или дайфуку— японская сладость, небольшая рисовая лепёшка с начинкой, чаще всего — с анко, пастой из бобов фасоли адзуки


	4. Пас

Галерея, где проходит конкурс фотографии, огромная и до ужаса модная. Яхаба одергивает школьный блейзер, чтобы не было складок. Ему кажется, он одет совершенно несообразно случаю. Впрочем, здесь много школьников в форме — ходят, рассматривают снимки и обсуждают конкурс. Кроме Ватари и самого Яхабы, которые пришли по приглашению Нагао, здесь есть школьники из Аоба Джосай и соседних школ — Яхаба узнает их по форме.

— А вот и вы! — появившийся перед ними Нагао практически вибрирует от нервного возбуждения. — Я так рад, что вы пришли!

— Ну, разумеется, — говорит Ватари с улыбкой.

— А где твоя работа? — спрашивает Яхаба, распахивая глаза и оглядываясь по сторонам. Галерея кажется гигантской, хотя она наверняка меньше, чем тот же спортзал в Сендае. Тем не менее, атмосфера в них очень похожая, хотя тут никто и не кричит и ничем не размахивает.

— Сюда, — Нагао ведет их в восточную часть выставочного зала. Он безостановочно рассказывает об участниках из других школ, о выдающихся работах и потенциальных победителях. — А вот и она, — говорит он, останавливаясь и делая широкий жест руками.

Яхаба наклоняется, чтобы как следует рассмотреть висящие на стене снимки. Это серия из трех фотографий в сдержанных, приглушенных тонах — на них показано взросление младшей сестренки Нагао, которая не расстается со своим игрушечным слоном. Ниже расположено длинное прямоугольное фото слона, лежащего в углу шкафа; он частично закрыт старой бейсбольной битой и совершенно точно позабыт.

— Они и в самом деле хороши, — говорит Яхаба, хотя с его стороны, наверное, слишком смело судить об этом. Однако он рад, что все-таки это сказал: лицо Нагао буквально загорается.

— Правда? Ты и вправду так думаешь? — спрашивает он.

Какое-то время они стоят рядом с работой и болтают. Нагао изредка отлучается — когда появляются приглашенные им люди или когда ему машут друзья из фотоклуба. Дожидаясь его, Ватари с Яхабой рассматривают другие снимки, хотя и не отходят слишком далеко. Сейчас они чувствуют себя неловко — здесь не спортзал и нет волейбола. К счастью, Нагао всегда быстро возвращается и на волне воодушевления готов в одиночку поддерживать разговор о выставке.

В углу толпятся девчонки, которые шепчутся и постоянно поглядывают в их сторону — Яхаба уже давно обратил на них внимание, но не придает особого значения. Он всегда замечает чужие взгляды и не беспокоится из-за этих девчонок — пока одна из них не проталкивается вперед и не подходит к ним. На ней форма Аоба Джосай, и Яхаба, кажется, видел ее в классе Нагао. Она миленькая, с вьющимися каштановыми волосами и мягкими чертами, хотя сейчас ее лицо здорово похоже на мякоть арбуза — такое же красное и… ну, мокрое. Она совершенно безбожно потеет.

Яхаба как раз собирается предложить ей воды или салфетку, когда она кланяется Нагао.

— Нагао-кун! — говорит она, и голос ее дрожит от волнения. — Я-я… большая твоя поклонница и, пожалуйста, ну… надеюсь, ты ответишь на мои чувства! — она сует Нагао конверт и уже было собирается сбежать, когда ей в голову приходит какая-то мысль, и она снова оборачивается к Нагао. — П-прошу, ответь мне завтра в школе! — девчонка убегает и растворяется среди подруг.

Яхаба чувствует, как в груди бешено колотится сердце. Он не готов к такому, почему он к такому не готов? Он никогда не думал, что Нагао признается в любви какая-то девчонка — не представлял, что почувствует, как будет действовать, чтобы скрыть свои чувства, что станет делать, когда Нагао скажет ей «да», и, о боже, Яхаба никогда не думал, что Нагао заведет себе подружку, почему он не подумал, что кто-то захочет встречаться с Нагао, раз сам хотел того же?

— Вау, — говорит Нагао. Сквозь охватывающую его панику Яхаба замечает, что Нагао выглядит застигнутым врасплох. — Мне раньше никогда не признавались в любви. — Нагао переводит взгляд на Яхабу и хмурится. — Эй, ты в порядке? Выглядишь немного…

— Я в порядке, — тут же говорит Яхаба, хоть голос и выдает его. Голос выдает, что Яхаба далеко-далеко не в порядке. — Что ты собираешься ей ответить? — спрашивает он тем же странным голосом, и господи боже, что он вообще творит?

— Не знаю, — говорит Нагао, разглядывая конверт. — Наверное, стоит сначала прочитать письмо, да? Ого, я никогда не думал, что Янагита-сан так ко мне относится… Она очень миленькая, правда?

— Она, ну… — говорит Яхаба. С каждой секундой ему все хуже и хуже. Что он должен сказать? Да, она красавица, встречайся с ней и растопчи мне сердце, даже не осознавая, что делаешь, так что ли?

— Нам пора, — говорит вдруг Ватари. — Внеплановая тренировка. Поздравляю и все такое, надеюсь, ты победишь, — затем он хватает Яхабу за плечо и уводит прочь — от Нагао и галереи — тащит вниз по улице, прямиком к станции наземки.

— Внеплановая тренировка? — бормочет Яхаба, чувствуя странную слабость. Он не помнит ни о каких внеплановых тренировках. Правда, сейчас он не помнит вообще ничего, кроме «Нагао-кун, я твоя большая поклонница» и «Она очень миленькая, правда?»

— Не волнуйся об этом, — говорит Ватари. Голос у него тоже взволнованный — или все-таки нет? Яхаба не уверен. Обычная способность читать людей изменяет ему под напором эмоций, и он чувствует себя опустошенным и потерянным. Сейчас перспектива угадывать чужие мысли внушает ему ужас.

К счастью, Ватари больше ничего не говорит, ведет себя спокойно и уверенно и остается с Яхабой, пока не прибывает поезд. Яхаба находит пустое сидение и пытается надеть на лицо привычную маску, пытается выглядеть так, будто все в порядке — в поезде, на остановке, на улице, ведущей к дому, рядом с матерью в кухне и, наконец, в собственной спальне.

Он закрывает дверь и поднимает руки к лицу, прижимает ладони к закрытым глазам, чувствует влагу на ресницах и давит сильнее. Дыхание у него рваное и поверхностное, скулы болят. Яхаба хочет себе врезать, хочет выбраться из собственной кожи, он хочет, хочет, хочет быть нормальным.

Последняя мысль лишает его остатков самоконтроля, и из горла наконец вырывается застрявший всхлип.

***

На следующий день Язаба пропускает занятия. Он говорит матери, что заболел, и это почти не ложь. Он лежит в постели, рассматривая трещинки на стене, и пытается понять, как ему теперь смотреть людям в глаза.

Ватари присылает ему несколько сообщений, желая узнать, как он, и у Яхабы уходит два часа на то, чтобы придумать нормальный ответ.

«Я в порядке!!! Просто ОРЗ, — пишет он. — Завтра, наверное, уже буду в школе. Потренируйся там за меня!!»

«Ладно, — отвечает Ватари. — Дай мне знать, если я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать (ґ-ω-`( _ _ )».

«Мне просто нужно отдохнуть, не переживай!»

Несколько часов спустя его телефон снова жужжит. Яхаба наклоняется проверить сообщение и замирает: оно от Нагао.

«Эй… — пишет тот. — Ты в порядке? Вчера ты выглядел странно».

Яхаба перечитывает сообщение несколько раз. Нужно бы написать ответ, но он себе не доверяет и потому просто игнорирует телефон, ворочается в постели и пытается уснуть. Поначалу ему это не удается, мысли то мчатся вскачь, то еле тащатся, и остается только тонуть в панике и усталости. Наконец Яхаба погружается в сон — точнее, в ужасающие кошмары.

Его будит стук в дверь. Яхаба смотрит в окно: день давно уже перевалил за середину. Он садится и говорит «Входи!», пытаясь придать лицу подходящее случаю выражение: мама должна поверить, что он и впрямь заболел, но не впасть при этом в панику и не накачивать его отвратительными домашними средствами, рецепты которых достались ей от бабки и которых она почти не помнит.

Дверь открывается, и Яхаба застывает: на пороге стоит Нагао.

— Прости за вторжение, — говорит Нагао. Ему неуютно, а еще он очень бледный. — Ты… ну… я хотел с тобой поговорить? — его голос взмывает вверх, превращая фразу в вопрос.

— Ну, — говорит Яхаба. Он не знает, что делать, но в конце концов вежливость побеждает. Он выпрямляется и указывает Нагао на изножье кровати. Одеяло создает безопасный барьер между их ногами.

— Я… послушай, может, это глупо, но может, я тебя как-то расстроил? — спрашивает Нагао и смотрит на Яхабу широко раскрытыми глазами, походя на милого, хотя и слегка расстроенного щенка. Это просто нечестно: Нагао здесь, сейчас, в его комнате, и вид у него такой искренний и встревоженный, что сердце разрывается.

— Нет, — выдавливает Яхаба и думает: может, не нужно было врать? Это было бы отличной отговоркой.

— Это… просто… ну… вчера вечером мы, кажется, неплохо проводили время, а затем появилась Янагита-сан, и… ну… знаешь, ты начал вести себя так странно, а сегодня вообще не пришел на занятия, и я подумал, что, может… — Нагао замолкает и задумчиво потирает нос.

Яхаба смотрит на него, комкая в руках одеяло.

— Это не… Я просто…

Нагао втягивает в себя воздух и поднимает глаза:

— Тебе нравится Янагита-сан? — выпаливает он.

— Я — что? — Яхаба моргает, а затем несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот. Ну, разумеется, думает он, разумеется, Нагао делает такой вывод — разумеется, он почти угадывает. Почти, но не совсем.

— Если да, то обещаю, что не буду с ней встречаться, — говорит Нагао, наклоняясь вперед и излучая искренность. — Я сказал ей, что мне нужно подумать — хотел спросить у тебя, потому что если она тебе нравится, то я не стану вам мешать, обещаю. Я не хочу, чтобы между нами встала какая-то девчонка.

Нагао так искренне желает ему добра, он так расстроен и так наивен, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что происходит, поэтому Яхаба…

Яхаба начинает хохотать.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Нагао, снова наклоняясь вперед. Кажется, теперь он тревожится еще больше. — Яхаба?

— Мне не нравится Янагита-сан, — говорит Яхаба и продолжает смеяться, хотя сейчас он, кажется, снова заплачет. Господи. Он отводит глаза. — Ты… тебе следует начать с ней встречаться. Сказать ей «да» и начать встречаться.

Нагао осторожно накрывает рукой его судорожно сжатый кулак, словно боится напугать.

— Не нужно лгать, — говорит он. — Я ведь серьезно, очень серьезно. Если тебе нравится Янаги…

— Мне не нравится Янагита-сан! — говорит Яхаба, и смех делает его голос хриплым и каким-то диким. — Мне не нравится… Янагита-сан, — повторяет он.

— Тогда что не так? — спрашивает Нагао и сжимает руку, когда Яхаба пытается отстраниться. — Пожалуйста, Яхаба…

— Мне нравишься ты, — говорит Яхаба. — Мне не нравится Янагита-сан, мне нравишься ты.

Нагао отдергивает руку, словно обжегшись.

— Ага, — говорит Яхаба.

— Ты шутишь, — говорит Нагао. Яхаба не решается поднять глаза: если у Нагао такой тон, то какое же тогда у него лицо?

— Нет, — говорит он. — Хотя и хотел бы.

— Ты же не гей, — Нагао говорит это так, словно произнесенные вслух слова становятся правдой.

— Нет, гей, — говорит Яхаба, и сейчас он впервые это признал — в присутствии другого человека. Он чувствует себя именно так, как и представлял, — ужасно.

Молчание растягивается, углубляется, и Яхаба начинает думать, что, наверное, они так и застрянут в этом ужасном моменте, что эти искренность и потрясение будут длиться вечно.

— Я… я, наверное, пойду, — говорит Нагао.

Яхаба не отвечает. Не поворачивается, когда дверь в комнату открывается и снова закрывается. Снова ложится, вытягивает ноги и кладет их туда, где только что сидел Нагао, чувствуя быстро исчезающее тепло.

Он больше не знает, что делать.

***

На следующий день он снова пропускает занятия. Яхаба знает, что рано или поздно ему все равно придется вернуться в школу, но суббота без занятий означает, что у него есть время до понедельника, — может, удастся придумать, как ему теперь быть. Он никогда не думал, что так выйдет, не думал, что откроет свой секрет парню, который ему нравится, не думал, что этот парень сразу же сбежит, не думал, что будет, словно в кокон, кутаться в одеяла и пытаться придумать, как объяснить родителям, что ему теперь придется сменить школу.

Он получает сообщение от Нагао.

«Яхаба», — начинается оно — и уже одно это вызывает у Яхабы тошноту. Нагао ленится писать сообщения нормально, всегда использует сокращения и никогда, никогда не утруждает себя написанием имени адресата. Яхаба закрывает глаза и пытается успокоиться: нужно дочитать сообщение до конца.

«Яхаба, я начал встречаться с Янагитой-сан. Думал, тебе следует об этом знать.

Нам больше не стоит проводить время вместе».

Какое-то время Яхаба просто смотрит на дисплей телефона. Он начинает писать ответное сообщение, потом удаляет его. Кладет телефон, снова берет его в руки. Бьется головой о стену — пока случайно не прикладывается слишком сильно, до звезд перед глазами. Он снимает подаренный Нагао брелок с телефона, бросает его в ящик стола, который почти никогда не открывает, и задвигает его.

Наконец он набирает простое «Ладно».

Ответа Яхаба не ждет — и действительно его не получает.

***

В понедельник Яхаба заставляет себя пойти в школу. Он проверяет и перепроверяет свое отражение в зеркале: его привычная бесстрастная маска безупречна. В понедельник тренировок нет, и Яхабу это полностью устраивает. Меньше времени в окружении других людей. Ему просто нужно отсидеть на занятиях, говорит он себе. Затем он сможет вернуться домой и снова начнет таращиться в стену, сможет притвориться до утра, что окружающий мир не существует. Потихоньку, день за днем.

Первый признак того, что что-то идет не так, Яхаба подмечает уже у школьных ворот. Вливаясь в общий поток направляющихся к школе учеников, он чувствует легкое покалывание, словно на него кто-то таращится. Поначалу Яхаба списывает это на нервы, однако вскоре уже не может не обращать внимания на то, как на него пялятся отдельные ученики, как замолкают, когда он проходит мимо, как начинают шептаться вслед.

Когда он добирается до коридора, в котором расположены классы первогодок, все становится только хуже. Теперь Яхаба уже уверен: люди таращатся на него, обсуждают его. Руки начинают дрожать, и он прячет их в карманы, поспешно входит в класс и садится за парту.

Обычно сидящие рядом ученики тут же начинают с ним болтать, спрашивать о волейбольной команде или заданной домашке. Сегодня никто не говорит ему ни слова. Он словно заключен в невидимый пузырь, который мешает другим приблизиться.

Яхаба пропускает слова учителя мимо ушей. Крепко сжимает карандаш, пытаясь остановить дрожь в пальцах, и к полудню рука у него начинает болеть.

Ватари заходит за ним на обеде, и они идут на свое обычное место. Он пытается вести себя как обычно, но, рассказывая о пропущенных Яхабой тренировках, то и дело бросает на него обеспокоенные взгляды. Затем Яхаба снова возвращается в класс — к бесцеремонным взглядам и шепоткам. Когда звенит звонок с уроков, Яхаба хочет только пойти домой и, закрывшись в тишине своей комнаты, дать выход своему отчаянию, но Ватари набивается в гости.

Яхаба ждет, что Ватари что-нибудь скажет, но тот молчит. Молчит всю дорогу до дома Яхабы, а по прибытии вытаскивает учебники и тетради, словно это совершенно обычный день. Затем — все в той же мягкой, терпеливой тишине — Ватари начинает делать домашку.

Наконец Яхаба не выдерживает.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, — говорит он, делая неуверенный вдох. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что происходит.

Ватари бросает на него долгий взгляд и начинает спокойно рассказывать:

— О тебе и Нагао пошли сплетни. Правда, наверное, больше о тебе, чем о Нагао.

Чего-то такого Яхаба и ожидал — по большому счету, ему больше ничего не нужно знать, и все же он настаивает на подробностях.

— Что за сплетни?

— Есть несколько разных версий, — говорит Ватари, ерзая.

— Скажи мне худшую, — просит Яхаба, пытаясь как-то подготовиться.

Ватари хмурится.

— Ну… Согласно ей, ты пытался заставить его тебя поцеловать.

Яхаба открывает рот:

— Я не делал ничего подобного! Я только… Я этого не делал!

— Я знаю, — говорит Ватари и опускает глаза. — Это и есть худшая версия, Яхаба. Остальные немного получше. Что ты… ну, признался ему в любви.

— А в это ты веришь? — тихо спрашивает Яхаба.

Ватари поднимает голову, и Яхаба никогда еще не видел глаз добрее.

— Это не имеет значения, — говорит Ватари мягко, — сказал ты ему или нет. Я знаю, что он тебе нравится.

Яхаба качает головой. Всего неделю назад он бы задохнулся от потрясения, а затем принялся бы бурно возражать, но, кажется, сейчас его сознание перегружено, так что он способен чувствовать только вялое удивление.

— О, — говорит Яхаба.

— Мне жаль, что он не ответил на твои чувства, — говорит Ватари.

— Я от него этого и не ждал, — отвечает Яхаба безжизненно. Глаза у него начинает щипать. — Я просто… не был готов к такому.

— Он не должен был никому ничего рассказывать, — говорит Ватари, в его голосе прорывается злость — что совсем не вяжется с его недавним спокойствием. — Не имел права.

Яхаба снова качает головой: не то что он не соглашается — скорее просто отказывается воспринимать эти слова.

— Мне не следовало ничего ему говорить, — говорит он. — Я и не собирался, никогда не думал, что сделаю это. Так… просто получилось, — он закрывает глаза и спрашивает: — Как мне теперь смотреть людям в глаза?

— Не знаю, — сознается Ватари. — Но… если я как-то смогу помочь, я это сделаю, ясно?

— Тогда о тебе ведь тоже пойдут сплетни, — говорит Яхаба. — Скажут, что ты мой парень.

— Для меня это будет честью, — говорит Ватари торжественно. — Я более чем убежден, что я тебе не пара. Ты ведь заботишься о своей внешности и все такое. У тебя куча средств для волос. Наверное, ты никогда не носишь одни и те же трусы два дня подряд.

Яхаба в ужасе таращится на него.

— Это отвратительно, — говорит он. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты пошутил.

— Я никогда не шучу насчет белья, — говорит Ватари все с той же серьезностью. — Никогда.

Яхаба швыряет в него подушкой, во-первых, потому что фу, а во-вторых, потому что Ватари все еще здесь, все еще хочет с ним дружить и даже пытается его подбодрить. Яхаба тронут. Может быть, думает он, я как-нибудь с этим справлюсь.

***

Думать так, сидя в комнате в компании Ватари, просто. Надеяться на лучшее, обнаружив на следующий день написанное мелом на парте «ПИДОР», куда сложнее. Какое-то время Яхаба просто смотрит на столешницу, не обращая внимания на приглушенные шепотки. Он вдруг понимает, что окружающие ждут его реакции. Хотят увидят, что он сделает: испугается, заплачет или начнет кричать.

Он поворачивается и выходит из класса. Выходит из школы, не зная, куда ему теперь идти. Прочь, думает он, подальше отсюда. Яхаба пытается припомнить укромные уголки, где сейчас никого не будет, и наконец решает пойти к мусорным бакам у здания Е. Ни один нормальный человек, думает Яхаба, туда не пойдет.

Именно поэтому его, наверное, не должно удивлять, что, свернув за угол, он налетает на Кётани: тот стоит, прислонившись к самому большому баку. В ушах у него наушники, из которых до Яхабы долетает громкая музыка, хотя между ним и Кётани не менее метра.

На мгновение Яхаба останавливается, не зная, что делать. Ему совсем неохота иметь дело с Кётани, однако возвращаться, чтобы снова столкнуться с другими учениками, ему хочется еще меньше. Не то чтобы у Кётани была монополия на право сидеть у мусорников, прогуливая занятия и гробя свой слух. Яхаба тоже может тут сидеть.

Укрепившись в этом решении, Яхаба делает шаг вперед, с неудовольствием рассматривая землю под ногами. Затем снимает блейзер, расстилает его на земле, садится и прислоняется к стене. Он не совсем понимает, что теперь делать, — никогда намеренно не прогуливал занятия. Как вариант, можно сделать задание на дом, поэтому Яхаба вытаскивает учебник и начинает читать.

Получается не очень. Как бы он ни пытался сосредоточиться на материале, Яхаба никак не может забыть накарябанное на парте слово. Он думает, осталось ли оно там или кто-то стер его, чтобы не увидели учителя. Яхаба пытается угадать, кто его написал, как много одноклассников его видело — и согласилось с написанным.

Когда на страницы учебника падает чья-то тень, Яхаба почти благодарен за это — теперь у него есть повод поднять глаза. Перед ним стоит рассерженный Кётани.

— Грубо так откровенно пялиться, — говорит Яхаба, и в его голосе куда больше яда, чем он собирался вложить.

— А я-то думал, ты не будешь меня доставать, если я помогу с твоим дурацким фестивалем, — говорит Кётани.

— Я здесь не для этого, — говорит Яхаба и барабанит пальцами по книге. — Оставь меня в покое.

— Это ты меня в покое оставь, — говорит Кётани. — Это мое укрытие.

— Я тебя не трогаю, — говорит Яхаба, собирая последние крохи терпения. — Так что просто сделай вид, что меня тут нет.

— Если бы я мог это сделать, я бы с тобой не разговаривал, — бурчит Кётани. — Это мое укрытие, а ты его портишь своей… ненормальностью.

Яхаба морщится.

— А, так вот как это теперь называется? — спрашивает он тихо. Наверное, его голос звучит странно, потому что Кётани отступает и смотрит на него с опаской — при этом имея наглость выглядеть обескураженным. Яхаба хмыкает и встает, рывком сует учебники в сумку.

— Ладно, — огрызается он, — я перестану портить твое милое маленькое убежище своей ненормальностью. — Он закидывает сумку на плечо и уходит.

Удалившись на значительное расстояние и свернув за угол, чтобы Кётани больше не мог его видеть, Яхаба прислоняется к стене и пытается взять себя в руки. До него только сейчас вдруг доходит, что он, наверное, все неправильно понял. В конце концов, Кётани не сказал ничего конкретного — похожие вещи они говорили друг другу и раньше, так что, принимая во внимание недоумение, вызванное реакцией Яхабы, может, Кётани ничего и не слышал.

Это хорошо. Если бы даже такой одиночка, как Кётани, был в курсе, это значило бы, что вообще вся школа знает… ну, все. Яхабе хотелось бы знать, так ли оно на самом деле, но он не может себя заставить вернуться к Кётани и… что? Попросить его утончить? Яхаба качает головой — идиотская идея — вспоминает прошлый раз, когда он наткнулся на прогуливающего уроки Кётани, и идет в библиотеку, чтобы спрятаться среди книжных полок от чужого назойливого внимания.

Яхаба прогуливает еще два урока, после чего наконец вновь набирается храбрости встретиться лицом к лицу с другими людьми. Весь урок он чувствует на себе чужие взгляды, и это изматывает. Он слишком слаб, чтобы противостоять им, — пусть даже и с безоговорочной поддержкой Ватари во время обеда — поэтому закрывается в туалетной кабинке и старается не слушать, что о нем говорят ученики, не подозревающие, что он сейчас здесь.

— Мне так жаль парней из волейбольной команды, — говорит один. — Они переодевались в его присутствии несколько месяцев.

— Ага, — соглашается другой. — Если бы я заметил, как он на меня пялится, я бы о нем как следует позаботился.

Они уходят, смеясь и бахвалясь друг перед другом. Яхаба рад, что ничего не ел — иначе бы его стошнило.

Послеобеденные занятия проходят как в тумане. К концу занятий Яхаба уже устает прокручивать в голове подслушанный разговор. Он никогда не пялился на товарищей по команде, конечно же, никогда — но те ведь этого не знают, те ведь в это просто не поверят. Сейчас они его, наверное, презирают. За исключением Ватари, который, кажется, совсем ненормальный и способен принять что угодно.

Эти мысли заставляют Яхабу кинуться к воротам, оставив позади школу и спортзал. Он не выдержит презрения сокомандников. Даже если он никогда не стоял вместе с ними на площадке, их связывают особенные узы, которые непросто объяснить. Лучше уйти самому, думает Яхаба, чем ждать, пока выгонят.

Он уже почти доходит до ворот, когда позади раздаются торопливые шаги, и чьи-то сильные руки хватают Яхабу за плечи, не давая уйти.

— О боже! — напевный голос Ойкавы звучит у самого уха. Ойкава поворачивает Яхабу лицом к себе и награждает его возмущенным взглядом. — И что это тут у нас? Мой примерный кохай Яхаба-кун собирается сбежать с тренировки в первый же день моего капитанства? Я глубоко оскорблен!

— Ойкава-сан, — произносит Яхаба натянуто. Может, Ойкава еще не знает? — Я… мне жаль, но у меня возникли неотложные дела, так что я, наверное, брошу клуб.

— Хммм, — говорит Ойкава, наклоняя голову к плечу. — Нет, боюсь, что не могу этого позволить! А теперь иди переодеваться! — Ойкава тянет Яхабу в направлении спортзала.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит упирающийся Яхаба. — Для всех будет лучше, если я…

— Нет-нет, Яхаба-кун! Нельзя противиться приказам капитана! — Ойкава меняет тактику, заходит Яхабе за спину и начинает его толкать. Ойкава чудовищно силен, так что у Яхабы нет особого выбора.

— Ойкава-сан! — возражает он, наконец-то поддаваясь и шагая самостоятельно: уж лучше так, чем позволить Ойкаве толкнуть себя лицом в грязь. — Вы не понимаете! Я… Я…

— Гей? Да, я слышал, — говорит Ойкава, не трудясь понизить голос. — Важно другое, ты лучшая кандидатура в запасные связующие, так что ты не можешь бросить клуб! — Ойкава уже умудрился притащить Яхабу к раздевалке. — Послушай, — говорит он, и с его лица наконец слетает выражение беззаботности, — задержись сегодня после тренировки, и мы обо все поговорим. Но только если не сбежишь и не будешь халтурить, понятно?

Какое-то мгновение Яхаба колеблется, но Ойкава кажется очень серьезным, а еще — немного жутком, будто готов разбить любые возражения Яхабы в пух и прах. Яхаба не может выдержать такого натиска — только не от Ойкавы, которого он практически возвел на пьедестал. Поэтому Яхаба кивает.

— Ура! — ликует Ойкава. — А теперь поспеши, иначе опоздаешь и накличешь на себя тренерский гнев!

Яхаба вздрагивает и взбегает по ступеням.

***

Тренировка проходит как-то слишком быстро. Когда Яхаба входит в зал, Ватари улыбается, и от него волнами исходит облегчение. Они садятся рядом, чтобы послушать первую капитанскую речь Ойкавы. А она просто великолепна, изобилует яркими образами и содержит всего-то пару-тройку подколок в адрес Ивайзуми, который выглядит слишком гордым, чтобы его угрозы в ответ можно было принять всерьез. Ойкава рассказывает, как они выиграют Весенний турнир и на Интерхай отомстят за поражение своих товарищей, включая покинувших клуб третьегодок.

В конце слово берет Ирихата.

— Пока что мы не определились с основным составом, — говорит он. — Никто не может быть уверен в том, что попадет в основу — независимо от года и позиции. Мы примем решение по окончании лагеря и тренировочных матчей в зависимости от того, как вы себя проявите в качестве игроков и команды.

Во время упражнений все стараются сосредоточиться на личностном росте, и Яхаба понемногу расслабляется. Теперь, когда его товарищи думают о тренировке, а не о самом Яхабе, он чувствует, что наконец-то может дышать. Он переживает, что во время парных упражнений не найдет себе товарища, но каждый раз, когда он поворачивается, рядом оказывается то Ватари, то Ивайзуми, то Мацукава, то Ханамаки. Ватари — еще ладно, но Яхаба гадает, не стоит ли за поддержкой второгодок Ойкава.

И все же самое лучшее во всей этой ситуации — совсем не товарищи по команде, а ощущение мяча в руках, мысли о спорте и ни о чем другом, тонкие струйки пота, сбегающие по спине, уверенные и сильные движения ног, когда Яхаба бросается за мячом.

Он понимает, что ему не хватало волейбола. Он не играл всего ничего — и все равно ему не хватало волейбола.

После тренировки Яхаба поджидает Ойкаву, как тот ему и велел. К его удивлению, Ойкава приводит с собой Ивайзуми.

— Фу, вести важные разговоры в вонючем спортзале — это никуда не годится, — говорит Ойкава. — Давайте пройдемся до магазина, ладно? Яхаба-кун, я угощаю!

— Ладно, — говорит Яхаба и идет за Ойкавой. Он бы предпочел немного поотстать или хотя бы идти чуть в стороне, но Ойкава закидывает руку ему на плечи и подталкивает к Ивайзуми. Теперь, когда они идут по обе стороны от него, собираются угостить его едой и, судя по всему, серьезно с ним поговорить, Яхаба не может отделаться от ощущения, что они выглядят очень странной семьей.

— Ты не хочешь бросать волейбол, — говорит Ойкава.

Яхаба колеблется:

— Но…

— Позволь мне закончить, — говорит Ойкава. — Как я только что сказал, ты не хочешь бросать волейбол. Если ты не понял этого после сегодняшней тренировки, то я не знаю, как заставить тебя это понять. Но ты думаешь, что должен бросить волейбол, не так ли?

— Все остальные члены команды… — начинает Яхаба.

— Если у них возникнут какие-то проблемы, они могут обратиться с ними прямо ко мне, — говорит Ойкава, и в его глазах что-то вспыхивает. — А тот, кто позволяет связанным с тобой проблемам мешать игре моей команды, ну! Скажем так, я буду более чем счастлив побеседовать с этим человеком, и эта беседа будет весьма и весьма интересной, — он ухмыляется, и Яхаба снова пытается понять, как Ойкава умудряется валять дурака — и буквально через секунду внушать ужас.

— А что если их будет много? — спрашивает Яхаба. — Разве не лучше убрать камень преткновения?

— Это все вилами по воде, — говорит Ивайзуми. — И их не будет много. Ну то есть, что бы тренер там ни говорил, уже сейчас можно назвать большую часть игроков основного состава. Ойкава, я, Ханамаки, Мацукава и Ватари наверняка попадут в основу. Уже пятеро, у кого в отношении тебя нет никаких проблем, а ведь есть еще третьегодки. Остальные последуют нашему примеру.

— Как я уже сказал, — говорит Ойкава, — я прочу тебя в запасные связующие.

— Я недостаточно хорош, — говорит Яхаба. — Ватари не хуже меня, к тому же…

— Нет-нет, — говорит Ойкава. — Ватари будет либеро. У него несомненный талант. А у тебя талант быть связующим. Но, не считая этого… ты сделал отличные наблюдения во время Интерхай, Яхаба-кун. Ты насквозь видишь слабости и сильные стороны команд. Находясь на площадке, я могу что-то упустить, и, чтобы этого не произошло, ты должен сидеть на скамье запасных и следить за игрой.

— И ты очень спокойный, — вмешивается в разговор Ивайзуми. Яхабе кажется, что они объединили силы, чтобы сломить его сопротивление. — Запасной связующий будет играть только в том случае, если что-то пойдет не так. Большинство связующих просто не выдержат прессинга, покажут команде свой страх и заставят других игроков потерять уверенность. Но ты всегда держишь лицо, даже если внутренне истеришь. Это отличное качество для связующего.

— Вах, гляди-ка, Ива-чан расточает осмысленные комплименты, — говорит Ойкава, пока Яхаба пытается переварить услышанное. — Я хочу, чтобы Ива-чан и меня похвалил!

Ивайзуми тут же краснеет.

— Когда ад замерзнет, Ойкава, — говорит он.

Яхаба вспоминает случайно подслушанные сегодня слова.

— А что… ну, насчет переодевания? Остальные, наверное, не захотят переодеваться вместе со мной, — говорит он и опускает голову: ему стыдно.

— Если у кого-либо возникнут такие проблемы, я с удовольствием отправлю их переодеваться на улицу, — говорит Ойкава с улыбкой.

Ивайзуми отвешивает ему подзатыльник:

— Думаешь, его это успокоит, засранец? Послушай, — говорит он Яхабе, — если у кого-то и вправду возникнут такие проблемы, мы придумаем что-нибудь, чтобы и волки были сыты, и овцы целы. Так что не переживай.

Какое-то время Яхаба молчит, но все-таки он должен спросить, должен знать.

— Ребята, как вы… почему вам все равно? Почему вас это не тревожит?

Они смотрят друг на друга и синхронно пожимают плечами.

— Наверное, это просто неважно, — говорит Ивайзуми.

— У Ива-чана в голове одни мускулы и волейбол, так что больше его ничто не заботит, — радостно сообщает Ойкава. — А я принимаю любовь, какой бы она ни была. В конце концов, парни уже не раз признавались мне в любви, и их конфеты ничем не хуже тех, что я получал от девочек, так что их любовь тоже должна быть прекрасной и чистой. Собственно говоря, я удивлен, что в меня не влюбилось больше парней!

— Даже не знаю, за что мне хочется врезать тебе сильнее, — говорит Ивайзуми, когда они подходят к магазинчику. — Куплю жвачку и суну тебе в волосы.

— Зависть — это низкое и недостойное чувство, Ива-чан, — говорит Ойкава, а затем отвлекается на еду. — Яхаба-кун, выбирай что хочешь!

Заплатив за их с Яхабой еду, Ойкава тянет его на улицу, пока Ивайзуми стоит у кассы. Ойкава, мурлыча, открывает свой молочный хлеб, а затем с серьезным видом смотрит на Яхабу.

— Последние несколько дней дались тебе нелегко, а? — говорит он.

Яхаба сглатывает и еле заметно кивает. Не то чтобы он мог это как-то скрыть, но все равно чувствует себя ужасно из-за этого признания.

Ойкава мягко ерошит ему волосы.

— Ну, как бы то ни было, я считаю, что с твоей стороны было очень храбро ему признаться, — говорит он.

— Я не собирался, — говорит Яхаба, краснея. — Так просто…. получилось, наверное.

— И все же, — говорит Ойкава тихо, — большинство людей никогда не пошли бы на такой риск, — он невольно бросает взгляд на окно магазина, через которое видно стоящего у кассы Ивайзуми.

Яхаба обдумывает — и сразу понимает несколько вещей. Он снова смотрит на Ойкаву и, наверное, впервые видит в нем простого парня, всего лишь на год старше, совсем не идеального, как и сам Яхаба способного чувствовать растерянность и недоумение.

— Ну, — говорит Яхаба осторожно, — мое признание ни к чему не привело, но мы с Нагао знакомы очень недолго. У него не было причины дорожить моим обществом.

На какую-то секунду Ойкава прищуривается, а затем снова широко улыбается, протягивает руку и лохматит Яхабе волосы — бесцеремонно, почти больно.

— Видишь? — говорит Ойкава. — Ты такой проницательный, когда хочешь! Это так мило, что я почти готов тебя убить!

— Перестань задирать кохаев, — говорит Ивайзуми, выходя из магазина. — Я тебя даже на пять секунд оставить не могу. Что я пропустил?

— Ничего, — невинно отвечают Яхаба с Ойкавой.

— Хм, — говорит Ивайзуми.

***

Жизнь не становится лучше, но все же она почти терпима. Время от времени парту Яхабы все еще уродуют, а остальные ученики продолжают его избегать, но он как-то справляется. Напускает на лицо улыбку, каждое утро стирает с парты уродливые, полные ненависти слова, словно это самое обычное дело для любого ученика, держит спину прямо, как бы громко о нем ни шептались. К счастью для Яхабы, каждый раз, когда он на переменке или обеде выходит из класса, рядом, словно по волшебству, оказывается кто-то из волейбольной команды — ненавязчиво, будто все это одна большая случайность. Бывает, забегают даже покинувшие клуб третьегодки, что удивляет Яхабу не меньше, чем его одноклассников.

Однажды вечером он получает сообщение от Нагао.

«Прости, — пишет он. — Я рассказал всего паре друзей, потому что не знал, что делать. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы все так получилось».

Яхаба ничего не отвечает — да и что он мог бы сказать?


	5. Остаться при своих

Тренировочный лагерь совершенно бесчеловечный, но, вместе с тем, удивительный. Яхаба в жизни так не уставал, как сейчас, когда дни полны напряженных тренировок, — и никогда так не веселился, как сейчас, обедая и болтая с сокомандниками после отбоя. Ему уютно, ему легко, и Яхаба хотел бы провести всю жизнь в окружении этих людей. Теперь это уже не команда, теперь это настоящая семья.

На второй день лагеря, когда Ойкава падает и свозит локоть, вдруг выясняется, что сумка с аптечкой случайно осталась в школе, и им нечем промыть ссадину. Первогодки тянут жребий, Яхаба вытаскивает короткую соломинку, поэтому тренеры вручают ему деньги и список и отправляют пополнять их скудные запасы в ближайшую аптеку.

Тренировочный лагерь проходит в незнакомой части города — до школы и известной ему линии наземки отсюда далеко. Яхаба запоминает дорогу: ему не хочется потеряться. Улицы практически пусты — все уехали на праздники, — но Яхабу это вполне устраивает.

Наконец он находит аптеку, в которую его отправил Ирихата, — она находится на углу, рядом с многоэтажкой, которую сейчас как раз достраивают. Яхаба пытается выбрать между двумя антисептиками и морщится, слыша доносящийся со стройки шум.

Он как раз берет с полки упаковку пластырей, когда раздражающий шум затихает, — наверное, у рабочих перерыв — и вместо него раздаются крики.

Хотя Яхаба старается не слушать — он оплачивает покупки и рассовывает их по пакетам, готовясь к долгому возвращению в лагерь, — он все же умудряется вникнуть в суть ругани: какой-то рабочий ведет себя слишком эгоистично, а потому никогда ничего не достигнет. Яхаба качает головой, надеясь, что у него никогда не будет такого начальника. Он думает, что было бы невыносимо слушать, как кто-то озвучивает твои худшие страхи, тем более, если этот кто-то — твой босс.

На выходе из аптеки Яхабе приходится отскочить в сторону, чтобы не столкнуться парнем, который сломя голову несется мимо. Яхаба оглядывается, возмущенно глядя нахалу в спину, и чувствует, как его накрывает удивление: только что его едва не сбил с ног Кётани — эту прическу невозможно спутать ни с какой другой, даже если Яхаба и разглядел один лишь затылок.

— Простите его, — раздается рядом хриплый голос. Именно его обладатель только что разорялся на стройке — теперь он говорит куда тише. Яхаба поворачивает голову: перед ним стоит широкоплечий мужчина в яркой жилетке строителя и с каской в руках. Он начинает лысеть, но брови у него по-прежнему густые — из-за чего глубоко посаженные темные глаза кажутся еще выразительнее. Эти самые глаза — зеркальное подобие глаз Кётани. Щеки строителя все еще заливает злой румянец, но, кажется, он уже немного успокоился.

— Эм, — говорит Яхаба, сжимая свои пакеты. — Все в порядке.

Он отвешивает быстрый поклон и поскорее сбегает. Мысли несутся вскачь. Весь этот инцидент занял не больше минуты, но все-таки выбил Яхабу из колеи. Пытаться как-то разобраться с этим ощущением бесполезно, так что Яхаба заставляет себя вернуться в лагерь и позабыть о произошедшем.

***

Поскольку в команде больше никто, кроме Ватари и — в тот самый первый день — Ойкавы с Ивайзуми, не заговаривал о его гомосексуальности, Яхаба надеется, что товарищи вообще не будут затрагивать эту тему. Наверное, им комфортнее делать вид, что он ничем от них не отличается. Однако, к удивлению Яхабы, во время тренировочного матча с одной из местных команд этот вопрос поднимает Мацукава.

Яхаба болтал с менеджером той команды, миленькой второгодкой, собирающей волосы в хвост: заметив, что она не справляется с тяжелыми коробками, он предложил свою помощь — тогда-то они и разговорились.

— Это нечестно, — вздыхает Мацукава, когда Яхаба присоединяется к своим. — Ты единственный из нас, кто может спокойно болтать с девчонками, и тебе это совсем не нужно…

Остальные кивают и разражаются вздохами.

— Ойкава-сан может болтать с девчонками, — напоминает Ватари.

— Он не считается, — говорит Ханамаки. — Он заключил сделку с дьяволом или что-то вроде того.

— Они обычные люди, — говорит Яхаба, качая головой. — Вы просто слишком много думаете и зацикливаетесь на том, что они девочки.

— Тебе легко говорить, — говорит один из первогодок. — Когда я пытаюсь заговорить с симпатичной девчонкой, у меня голове какая-то каша, я даже собственное имя забываю.

— Не то чтобы у нас и вправду было время для подружек, — говорит Ватари. — Но поговорить с хорошенькой девочкой — пусть даже и недолго…

— Хотите, я вас представлю? — спрашивает Яхаба, вспоминая, что разговаривать с Нагао было куда проще, когда рядом был Ватари. — Ну, то есть я буду разговаривать с девчонками, а вы сможете присоединиться к разговору, когда э… каши голове будет поменьше. — Яхаба немедленно оказывается в центре внимания и машинально вскидывает руки вверх. — Но только по одному.

Ойкава часто пропускает тренировочные матчи, позволяя Яхабе и другим первогодкам-связующим вести команду в матчах. Это испытание, это нужно для того, чтобы определить запасного связующего. Яхаба знает, что по сравнению с Ойкавой он практически младенец, но все же играет куда лучше прочих первогодок и даже выигрывает пару матчей. Поэтому его не удивляет, когда во время вкусного ужина, устроенного на вырученные во время фестиваля деньги, тренеры объявляют, что он будет запасным связующим. И все же озвученная, эта новость что-то меняет в нем.

Он не может перестать смотреть на висящую в его комнате форменную футболку с номером 12.

Шанс надеть ее выпадает Яхабе в первый же день Весеннего турнира. Он счастливо улыбается своему отражению в зеркале, затем поворачивается, чтобы спасти запутавшегося в форме Ватари. Тот впервые играет в основе, впервые играет в турнире старших школ и потому очень нервничает.

— У тебя все получится, — говорит Яхаба, выпутав Ватари из футболки и тщательно ее расправив.

— Я потеряю сознание на площадке, — говорит Ватари.

— Ну, если ты и вправду вырубишься, старайся падать в сторону мяча, — говорит Яхаба.

— Вот это настрой, — ухмыляется Ойкава.

— Я умру, — говорит Ватари.

Однако он не умирает и не теряет сознание — с ним вообще не происходит ничего плохого. Во время первого сета он все еще немного зажат и пропускает пару мячей, которые обычно с легкостью вернул бы связующему, однако остальная команда демонстрирует свою силу, зарабатывая очко за очком, и вскоре Ватари поддается общему настрою и начинает играть нормально.

Они выиграют первый матч со счетом 2-0 и проводят время перед второй игрой за легким обедом.

— Что ты чувствовал? — спрашивает Яхаба у Ватари, когда после еды они снова начинают разогреваться и перебрасываться мячом. — Ну, то есть, когда был на площадке?

— Мне казалось, что меня вот-вот раздавит какой-то неподъемный груз, но в хорошем смысле, — говорит Ватари после паузы. — Это было отлично.

Яхаба с завистью вздыхает, а затем тренеры подзывают их к себе, чтобы обсудить предстоящую игру.

Следующий противник весьма силен. У них хорошая защита — их третьегодки по-прежнему в команде — и отточенное нападение. Аоба Джосай выигрывает первый сет и начинает вести во втором благодаря подачам и продуманным пасам Ойкавы, но им приходится глядеть в оба. В ответ другая команда начинает фокусировать нападение на Ойкаве, намереваясь сбить игровой ритм Аоба Джосай. Ватари приходится пасовать все чаще, но из-за ограничений, наложенных на либеро, у него для этого не так уж много возможностей.

После того, как команда-соперник зарабатывает три очка подряд на блоках и доводит счет до 21-20, Аоба Джосай практически теряет свое преимущество, и тренеры просят тайм-аут. Они устраивают мозговой штурм, которым руководит Ойкава: нужно придумать, как дать противнику отпор.

— Броски Ватаччи — отличное оружие, но они слишком предсказуемы, если другая команда может заставить нас их использовать, — говорит Ойкава. — Так что нужно придумать, как нарушить их планы, прежде чем они загонят нас в ловушку.

— Нужно, чтобы Ойкава больше не принимал первый мяч, — говорит Ивайзуми, вытирая полотенцем пот с лица.

Они немного меняют расстановку, уменьшая защитную территорию Ойкавы. Это означает, что он начнет игру с задней линии и будет вынужден промчаться между Ватари и Ханамаки, чтобы во время паса оказаться в нужном месте, но Ойкава быстрый, так что сумеет это провернуть.

Точнее, сумел бы.

Вместо этого Ойкава пытается обойти Ханамаки, когда тот бросается за мячом, они сталкиваются, и Ойкава отлетает в сторону. Мяч падает куда-то ему за спину. Ханамаки вскакивает на ноги под звуки свистка, ожидая, что Ойкава сейчас сделает то же самое, но тот остается на полу, сжимая колено. На лице у него написана боль — и Яхаба никогда еще не видел у него такого выражения.

В следующую секунду рядом с Ойкавой оказывается Ивайзуми, по пятам за которым сбегается остальная команда. Яхаба потрясенно молчит и смотрит, как Ойкава медленно поднимается на ноги и, стараясь не нагружать поврежденное колено, опирается на Ивайзуми.

— Ты до медпункта-то дойти сумеешь? — спрашивает Ивайзуми, и голос у него не резкий и не взволнованный, а наоборот — по-деловому бесстрастный. Ойкава кивает, и Ивайзуми поворачивается к остальной команде. — Тренер Мизогучи, вы его отведете? Хорошо. Яхаба, займешь место Ойкавы. Ханамаки, тебя заменить?

В ушах у Яхабы звучат слова Ивайзуми, сказанные всего несколько недель назад: запасной связующий вступит в игру только в том случае, если что-то пойдет не так. Яхаба мечтал об игре, с завистью смотрел на прочих первогодок, которые попадали на площадку, но теперь он столкнулся с суровой реальностью. Ивайзуми передает Ойкаву Мизогучи — Ойкава излучает напряжение и боль. Яхаба понимает, что не справится — просто не сможет.

— Я… — говорит он, и несказанные слова застревают в горле, когда он ловит взгляд Ойкавы.

— Яхаба, — говорит он, — я на тебя рассчитываю, так что будь добр победить, ладно? Чтобы завтра я снова мог вернуться на площадку.

— Ясно, — говорит Яхаба, пытаясь продемонстрировать уверенность, которой совершенно не ощущает, и делает шаг на площадку.

Еще четыре очка, говорит себе Яхаба. Им нужно заработать каких-то четыре очка и не позволить противнику набрать еще три.

Но команда не чувствует его так, как Ойкаву. Скорость и высота его пасов не идеальны, и нападающие колеблются, замедляются и совершенно теряют уверенность. Ханамаки все еще в игре, но он взбудоражен и не в лучшей форме. Они стараются изо всех сил и все равно сливают сет.

— Дыши, — говорит Ирихата во время перерыва перед следующим сетом. — Не волнуйся. Команды, которые ты сделал во время тренировочных матчей, были не слабее сегодняшних противников. Ты все еще не разыгрался, и это нормально. Все просто выглядит не очень, потому что ты начал играть ближе к концу сета.

Яхаба кивает и пытается следовать его совету. Он медленно вдыхает и выдыхает, пытается забыть обо всем, кроме площадки, кроме их игры.

— Не пытайся строить из себя Ойкаву-сана, — говорит ему Ватари, когда они возвращаются на площадку. — Просто будь собой.

Я недостаточно хорош, хочет сказать Яхаба, но молчит, потому что знает: главное сейчас — это боевой дух команды.

— Таким как ты, тяжело, — тихо говорит Ивайзуми. — Тем, кто руководствуются рассудком. Ты всегда думаешь, какой пас был бы лучше в данной ситуации, хотя твои физические способности не всегда позволяют его сделать, так что ты чувствуешь, словно сливаешь каждый матч. Но тебе нужно верить в нападающих. Даже если пас не самый лучший, даже если он просто хороший, ты должен верить, что мы его пробьем.

— Я сделаю все, что смогу, — говорит Яхаба.

Второй сет проходит куда лучше. Яхаба пытается следовать совету Ивайзуми, верить в нападающих и рассчитывать на защиту. Счет медленно, но верно растет. Их игра совсем не отражает истинный потенциал Аоба Джосай, но они все же выигрывают, пусть и с незначительным разрывом. Ивайзуми зарабатывает решающее очко.

Остальная команда разражается радостными криками, а сам Яхаба выдыхает. Он совсем не чувствует радости победы — лишь невероятное облегчение от того, что умудрился не подвести команду, несмотря на все свои недостатки. Он чувствует себя странно и дрожит.

Ирихата сообщает им, что Ойкаву с Мизогучи отправили на рентген. Автобус отвозит их в больницу, где они будут ждать результатов обследования и смогут рассказать Ойкаве об игре.

— Вы не можете ввалиться к нему такой толпой, — говорит дежурная медсестра, которую, кажется, оскорбляет их количество и то, что они так и не сменили пропахшую потом форму. — Давайте по двое.

Ивайзуми с Ирихатой отправляются к Ойкаве первыми. Остальные остаются в комнате ожидания, неловко устраиваются на диванчиках и ждут новостей, которые могут решить судьбу их команды, причем не только в этом чемпионате, но и в следующем году. Яхаба думает, может, именно такие ощущения и имеются в виду, когда люди говорят о стрессе, съедающем годы жизни.

Наконец Мизогучи с Ирихатой возвращаются. Ирихата поднимает руки, предотвращая лавину готовых обрушится на него вопросов.

— Он будет в порядке, — говорит он резко. После этого Ирихата говорит много чего еще, но слова сливаются в ушах Яхабы в один сплошной гул, так что он различает только какие-то обрывки. Ойкава будет в порядке и снова сможет играть. Ему придется быть осторожнее, надо будет следить за коленом и носить специальный бандаж, который обеспечивает большую защиту, придется пройти терапию, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие повреждения, но он в порядке.

— Он сможет играть завтра? — спрашивает Мацукава.

Тренеры обмениваются взглядами.

— Да, — наконец говорит Ирихата. — Но не как обычно. Яхаба, Ханамаки, он хотел вас видеть.

Они вздрагивают и в сопровождении медсестры направляются в палату Ойкавы. Тот лежит на койке в окружении абсурдного количества дынного желе. На стуле рядом с кроватью сидит Ивайзуми. Ойкава приглашающе машет им рукой.

— Сначала Макки! — говорит он, и голос у него такой же, как всегда. — Ива-чан, вы с Яхабой можете принести мне питьевой йогурт?

— У тебя и так есть, что попить, — говорит Ивайзуми.

Ойкава куксится:

— Но я хочу питьевой йогурт.

— Сейчас принесем, — обещает Яхаба.

— Видишь, Ива-чан? Ты должен меня холить и лелеять, вот как Яхаба, — говорит Ойкава.

Ивайзуми закатывает глаза, но все же выходит следом за Яхабой из палаты. Они идут к торговому автомату, и Ивайзуми покупает нужный напиток.

— Он просто хочет убедиться, что Ханамаки не гложет чувство вины, — поясняет он Яхабе, выбирая что-то для себя. — Ханамаки и вправду не виноват — у Ойкавы и раньше были проблемы с этим коленом. Наверное, ему давно уже следовало носить бандаж. Такое могло случиться в любое время.

Яхаба кивает.

— Логично. Наверное, нужно дать им больше времени?

Ивайзуми кивает и прислоняется к стене. Яхаба смотрит на него, очень внимательно смотрит, и видит, что он ужасно бледен. Ивайзуми выглядит изможденным — больше, чем после целого дня напряженных тренировок.

— Вы действительно о нем волнуетесь, — замечает Яхаба.

— Ну, кто-то же должен, — говорит Ивайзуми, а затем качает головой. — Нет, это нечестно. В последнее время Ойкава стал куда осторожнее. Он вполне способен сам о себе позаботиться, почти всегда.

Яхаба и не подозревал, что было время, когда Ойкава вел себя беспечно, когда не следил за собой, но просто согласно хмыкает и неловко сжимает руки. Он думает о том, что увидел тогда в глазах Ойкавы, и просто не может не спросить:

— Он ведь вам и вправду не безразличен?

— Разумеется, — говорит Ивайзуми. — Ну, то есть, он мой лучший друг, мы знакомы целую вечность. Даже если временами он сводит меня с ума, нет, он всегда сводит меня с ума, но… — он пожимает плечами. — Не знаю, что бы я без него делал. Он для меня все.

— О, — говорит Яхаба.

Ивайзуми заливается краской.

— Ничего такого. Не говори ему, что я это сказал.

— Может, вам следует самому сказать ему это, — говорит Яхаба. — Это сделало бы его по-настоящему счастливым.

— У него и так раздутое эго, — говорит Ивайзуми, краснея пуще прежнего.

Яхаба снова согласно хмыкает.

Вскоре Ханамаки выходит из палаты Ойкавы. Выглядит он при этом так, словно с его плеч упал тяжелый груз, ступает легче и кажется более открытым, чем сразу после неудачного столкновения. Он машет Яхабе и кивает на дверь палаты. Когда Яхаба входит, Ойкава улыбается и откидывается на подушку, стараясь не сбросить на пол желе, которого, если Яхаба не ошибается, за последние несколько минут стало еще больше.

— Вот, — говорит Яхаба, протягивая ему купленный Ивайзуми питьевой йогурт.

— Большое спасииииибо, — говорит Ойква и кивает на стул. — Если хочешь, можешь съесть желе — оно такое вкусное!

— Нет, спасибо, — говорит Яхаба, устраиваясь на краешке стула. — Я не особо люблю сладкое.

— Несмотря на свою сладкую внешность? — удивляется Ойкава и качает головой. — Поздравляю с сегодняшней победой. Я тобой по-настоящему горжусь.

— Это не моя заслуга, — говорит Яхаба, рассматривая сцепленные на коленях руки. — Только благодаря умениям остальной команды…

— Яхаааааабаааааа, — говорит Ойкава, укоризненно растягивая его имя. — Если ты не сможешь принять хороший результат, то никогда не сумеешь правильно оценить себя или команду. Все игроки уходят с площадки, думая, что могли бы сыграть лучше. Но знать, чего ты стоишь, совершенно необходимо, иначе как ты сможешь расти?

— Я… я попытаюсь, — говорит Яхаба.

— Хорошо, — говорит Ойкава. — А теперь обсудим завтрашнюю игру.

Он обрисовывает план, составленный вместе с тренерами. В лагере они начали отрабатывать схему с двумя связующими и теперь собираются использовать ее в игре. Завтра на площадке будет не только Ойкава, но и Яхаба — они не позволят друг другу слишком перенапрягаться. Яхаба пытается побороть свою неуверенность и сосредоточиться на объяснениях Ойкавы. Тот рассказывает, что они будут делать в тех или иных ситуациях.

Той ночью Яхаба никак не может уснуть. Мысли мчатся вскачь: напряженная ситуация на площадке, падение Ойкавы, опасения, которые внушает ему завтрашняя игра, — все это вертится в голове, не давая покоя. Он засыпает, но эти страхи продолжают преследовать его и в кошмарах.

Однако когда на следующее утро Яхаба входит в спортзал, он чувствует спокойствие. Возможно, дело в том, что в отличие от вчерашнего дня, сегодня с ним на площадке будет Ойкава. Хоть Яхаба и видел, как тот проигрывает, — и не раз — он искренне верит, что Ойкава непобедим. Если он будет рядом, будет его направлять, то, может, все и получится.

Они побеждают. Не так элегантно, как всегда, но все же вырывают победу за победой. Когда они покидают площадку, голова у Яхабы идет кругом. Теперь он и вправду чувствует себя победителем — не то что вчера. Автобус везет их домой, и Яхаба просто бурлит энергией, сидя рядом с Ватари и глядя, как Ивайзуми прикладывает лед к лежащей у него на коленях ноге Ойкавы.

— Я не видел тебя таким счастливым уже несколько месяцев, — говорит Ватари с улыбкой. — Вообще никогда, наверное. Обычно ты такой бесстрастный.

Яхаба улыбается в ответ.

— Я прежде никогда не попадал в финал чемпионата, — говорит он, хотя это далеко не единственная причина.

— Ну, будем надеяться, что завтра ты сможешь сказать «Прежде я никогда не попадал на Национальные», — ухмыляется Ватари.

Однако Яхабе не суждено это произнести — они проигрывают Шираторизаве. Ничего, все в порядке, думает Яхаба. Хотя по щекам у него катятся слезы. Аоба Джосай — сильная команда, их узы крепнут с каждым днем.

— В следующем году, — обещает он Ватари, когда они покидают стадион. — Когда у нас будут новые первогодки, а Ойкава-сан поправится. В следующем году мы обязательно победим.

***

Жизнь после Весеннего турнира — нескончаемая череда экзаменов и подготовки к спортивному фестивалю. Тренеры запрещают им слишком увлекаться другими состязаниями, предупреждая, что выкладываться лучше на тренировках, но это бесполезно — особенно когда третьегодки приходят, чтобы помочь с приготовлениями.

Яхаба не воспринимает фестиваль слишком серьезно. Хотя он и участвует в показательном волейбольном матче и нескольких других состязаниях, активное участие в фестивале он оставляет на долю других участников. За несколько недель до этого Ивайзуми бесчисленное количество раз вызывают на состязания, поэтому он участвует в множестве различных игр. Прочие сокомандники от него не отстают, и у болеющего за всех Яхабы нет ни одной свободной минутки.

Он также помогает раздавать воду и фрукты. Хотя фестиваль и перенесли на раннюю весну, чтобы избежать риска тепловых ударов у участников, солнце все равно жарит просто немилосердно. Яхаба без устали режет апельсины и бегает туда-сюда, чтобы набрать воды и льда, а под конец у него и самого начинает кружиться голова. Разумеется, Ирихата это замечает, поэтому Яхаба получает короткий выговор, а затем ему вручают припасы, за которыми он только что бегал, и велят посидеть в тени у медицинской палатки.

Он далеко не первый, кого сюда посылают: палатка похожа на растревоженный улей. Его быстро усаживают на свободный стул с влажной тряпицей на шее и дают полную бутылку воды. Яхаба опасается, как бы его, прежде чем отпустить, не заставили выпить столько, сколько он весит, однако его почти тут же оставляют в покое: медикам есть, о ком позаботиться. Так что Яхаба получает возможность спокойно поиграть на телефоне.

Но удача снова изменяет ему: одним из новых пациентов оказывается Кётани. Его трудно спутать с кем-либо еще — волосы просто не позволят. Из носа у него хлещет кровь. Он гневно зыркает на пытающуюся осмотреть его медсестру. К ужасу Яхабы, Кётани сажают на соседний стул.

— Прижми это к носу на несколько минут, — говорит медсестра, вручая Кётани полотенце. — Не наклоняй голову назад, иначе кровь будет просто стекать по задней стенке горла. Если через десять минут кровотечение не прекратится, подойдешь ко мне, — она смотрит на Яхабу, который все еще сжимает телефон. — Ты, проследи, чтобы он продержал полотенце полных десять минут, — прежде чем Яхаба успевает что-либо возразить, медсестра уходит, чтобы позаботиться о следующем пациенте.

— Что стряслось? — спрашивает Яхаба. Он немного шокирован. Ему приходилось видеть немало людей, которые получали мячом в лицо, чтобы понять, что кровотечение Кётани не такая уж большая проблема. Но то, как кровь стекала у него по подбородку и капала на рубашку, выглядело весьма внушительно.

— Врезался в какого-то бейсболиста, — бурчит Кётани из-под полотенца.

— Почему ты позволил, чтобы кровь… — Яхаба указывает на лицо и рубашку Кётани.

— Был слишком занят тем, что пытался вернуться в дом, чтобы беспокоиться о собственной внешности, — говорит Кётани с отвращением.

Яхаба щурит глаза:

— Пытался — то есть не вернулся? — спрашивает он. — Сдается мне, что лучше бы ты все же побеспокоился о собственной внешности.

— Слушай, ты... — говорит Кётани, опуская руку и полотенце, чтобы ткнуть пальцем в Яхабу.

— Эй! — Яхаба тут же наклоняется вперед, выхватывает полотенце у него из рук и снова прикладывает к его лицу, зажимая пальцами нос. — Ты хоть слушал, что тебе вообще говорили? Даже двух минут еще не прошло, ты, идиот.

Яхаба ожидает, что Кётани отбросит его руку или даже ударит его, но, к его удивлению, тот замирает и потрясенно таращится на него. До Яхабы вдруг доходит, что люди, вероятно, слишком боятся Кётани, чтобы находиться с ним рядом, тем более огрызаться. Так что Кётани, наверное, просто не знает, что теперь делать. Яхаба решает обдумать это на досуге, вдруг ему еще понадобится эта информация.

— Если ты не будешь прижимать его в течение десяти минут, кровь так и будет течь, — говорит Яхаба. — Вот. — Он хватает руку Кётани и снова прикладывает поверх полотенца, на миг задевая собственную, которую там держит. — Ну вот, теперь начинай считать сначала.

Кётани хмурился еще сильнее и отворачивается.

— Отъебись, — говорит он, и такого подавленного голоса Яхаба никогда еще у него не слышал. — Тебе-то вообще какое дело?

Яхаба приподнимает брови. И впрямь, ему-то какое дело?

— Ты все еще в волейбольной команде, — говорит он своим самым бесстрастным тоном. — Если будешь участвовать в других состязаниях и потеряешь сознание из-за потери крови, это плохо скажется на команде.

— Хуже, чем проигрыш на Весеннем чемпионате? — спрашивает Кётани, заливаясь злым румянцем. — Тоже мне чемпионы, не можете даже…

Яхаба встает, ему кажется, вся его кровь превратилась в лед. Он позволяет этому ощущению отразиться на лице и гневно смотрит на Кётани.

— Если бы меня интересовало мнение человека, который не смог выдержать больше пары недель тренировок, я бы, блядь, спросил его сам, — говорит он и уходит.

Даже под лучами жаркого полуденного солнца лед в венах Яхабы тает очень медленно.


	6. Перетасовать колоду

— Большинство даже выше меня, — скорбно говорит Яхаба, разогреваясь и оглядывая новое пополнение: первогодки неловко рассыпались по залу кучками по двое-трое.

— Ша, — говорит Ватари. — Никто выше 180 см не имеет права жаловаться.

Тренеры подзывают игроков и заставляют их представляться, после чего произносят речь, которая практически ничем не отличается от прошлогодней. Мизогучи отправляет первогодок бегать, а остальную команду — выполнять легкие упражнения по передаче мяча.

— Удивительно, что в этом году ты не бегаешь с первогодками, — говорит Ивайзуми Ойкаве, с которым отрабатывает пасы.

Ойкава шмыгает носом:

— Было бы недостойно капитана получить выговор на первой же тренировке, — отвечает тот. — Я познакомлюсь с ними позже.

— Не переживай, — говорит Мацукава. — Уверен, что в будущем тебе не раз представится возможность потерять перед ними лицо.

— Можно подумать, ему есть что терять, — говорит Ханамаки, заставляя Ивайзуми фыркнуть от смеха.

— Вы все просто завидуете мне, мелкие душонки, мне вас жаль, — говорит Ойкава, откидывая волосы с лица. — Остальная часть команды видит во мне фантастического, уважаемого, милого, в общем и целом идеального лидера, которым я и являюсь. Правда ведь, Ватаччи, Яхаба?

— Вы, без сомнения, великий человек, Ойкава-сан, — говорит Ватари.

— И внушаете всяческое почтение, — говорит Яхаба.

— Прекрати задирать кохаев, — говорит Ивайзуми.

Пополнение вдыхает в команду новые силы. Двоих первогодок — Киндаичи и Куними — сразу же включают в основу. Ойкава объясняет это тем, что раньше они были его кохаями, и что его несомненные лидерские качества оставили на них неизгладимую печать превосходства. Ивайзуми за это отвешивает ему подзатыльник. Яхаба предпочитает составить мнение о новичках после того, как увидит их в игре, — особенно о Куними, которому, кажется, не хватает мотивации. Однако видно, что оба они отличные игроки, к тому же рост Киндаичи будет для команды несомненным преимуществом.

Однажды команда случайно подслушивает, как тренеры рассуждают о каком-то странном учителе из другой школы, который, кажется, скоро явится, чтобы молить о тренировочном матче. Когда они упоминают школу — Карасуно — Ойкава вскидывается.

— Я хочу с ними сыграть, — сообщает он тренерам. — Нужно договориться об игре.

— Почему? — хмурится Мизогучи. — Карасуно не представляют собой ничего особенного. Может, они и обеспечат хорошую тренировку для запасных игроков, но…

Ойкава качает головой.

— Вы слышали о Короле Площадки из Китагава Дайчи? О гениальном связующем по имени Кагеяма Тобио?

— Конечно, — говорит Ирихата. — Мы приглашали его в команду, но он отказался, —взгляд его останавливается на Киндаичи с Куними, которые выполняют наклоны. При этом Куними, кажется, пытается тайком вздремнуть.

— Он поступил в Карасуно, — решительно продолжает Ойкава, — и я хочу с ним сыграть. Мне нужно с ним сыграть.

— Даже если мы и впрямь устроим этот тренировочный матч, он может вообще не выйти на площадку. В конце концов, он всего лишь первогодка, и у них должны быть и другие связующие.

— Тогда поставьте условием, чтобы он играл всю игру, — терпеливо говорит Ойкава. — Пожалуйста?

Не похоже чтобы тренера это убедило, но после длительных уговоров Ойкавы он наконец сдается.

— Наверное, нашей команде и впрямь пойдет на пользу игра против гениального связующего, — говорит он.

Яхаба вздрагивает: как же хорошо, что это не ему предстоит противостоять гению.

Именно поэтому, когда за день до матча Ойкава повреждает лодыжку, Яхаба чувствует себя так, словно тот его предал.

— Как он мог так со мной поступить? — спрашивает Яхаба во время утренней тренировки. Сегодня они играют с Карасуно, а Ойкава так и не показался, передав с Ивайзуми сообщение, что его лодыжка все еще нуждается в отдыхе. — Я так старался быть хорошим кохаем, из кожи вон лез, а он берет и бросает меня в каком-то странном, замешанном на мести матче против гения, которого я никогда не видел…

— Наори на него, — услужливо советует Ханамаки.

— Ну, он ведь не специально подвернул ногу, — напоминает Ватари.

— Но это не должно тебе помешать наорать на него, — говорит Мацукава.

— Ивайзуми-сан, вы ведь ходили в ту же среднюю школу, верно? — спрашивает Яхаба, изо всех сил пытаясь игнорировать вредные советы. — Этот гений — какой он?

— Искренний, но неуклюжий, — Ивайзуми пожимает плечами. — Я учился с ним всего один год, играл тоже только раз — и это было целую вечность назад. Лучше спроси у Киндаичи или Куними. До недавнего времени они играли с ним в одной команде.

После разговора с Киндаичи Яхаба чувствует облегчение. Кажется, несмотря на свой чудовищный талант, Кагеяма совершенно не способен взаимодействовать с командой. Если это и вправду так, то у Яхабы, пожалуй, есть шанс. Первое впечатление, которое производит на него команда-противник, еще немного поднимает ему настроение: в Карасуно не чувствуется той спокойной деловитости, которая отличает сильные команды — хотя вне площадки они и правда пугают.

Поэтому горечь поражения кажется особенно невыносимой. Яхаба умудряется победить в одном-единственном сете, когда странный мелкий центральный блокирующий из Карасуно мешает собственным товарищам нормально играть. Когда в одиннадцатом часу в игру наконец вступает Ойкава, их не могут спасти даже его великолепные пасы. Хотя у противника нет либеро, Яхабе не удается использовать нападающих так же хорошо, как это делает Ойкава, не получается справиться с чудовищными способностями Кагеямы.

Яхаба держит себя в руках, пока тренер анализирует матч, пока команда болтает, переодевается и расходится. Он улыбается, смеется над шутками в нужных местах, кивает и хмыкает — в общем и целом, ведет себя как обычно, но каким-то образом Ойкава все равно замечает, что он не в порядке. Он вынуждает Яхабу отстать от других и закидывает руку ему на плечо — то ли чтобы утешить, то ли чтобы не дать сбежать.

— Знаешь, какой была твоя грубейшая ошибка в этом матче, Яхаба? — спрашивает он весело.

— Мои пасы были слабыми, — говорит Яхаба. — Я помешал нападающим показать свою настоящую силу.

Ойкава издает жужжащий звук.

— Неа, неверно! — он делает паузу, словно давая Яхабе возможность сделать еще одну попытку, но тот молчит. Ему не хочется играть в игры, не теперь. Кажется, Ойкава чувствует его настроение и потому качает головой. — Яхаба, когда ты увидел, что я пришел, ты ведь сдался, не так ли?

Яхаба замирает:

— Я…

— Ты наверняка подумал что-то вроде: «О боже, наконец-то пришел Ойкава-сан. Вот кто настоящий связующий, не то что я. Если бы в этом матче играл он, мы бы не оказались в такой ситуации. Он должен немедленно вступить в игру — пока у нас еще есть шанс. Когда я смотрю на гения вроде этого Кагеямы или на Ойкаву-сана, который использует каждую унцию своего таланта, мне ясно, что у меня нет ни единого шанса на победу». Я прав?

Яхаба краснеет и продолжает молчать. Конечно, дословно Ойкава не угадал, но смысл передал верно.

— Что же мне с тобой делать, Яхаба? — спрашивает Ойкава все тем же беззаботным тоном. — Кажется, каждый раз, стоит мне только отвернуться, ты падаешь в новые пучины неуверенности.

— Простите, — говорит Яхаба.

— Правда в том, — говорит Ойкава, и его лицо становится серьезным, — что я не могу тебе посоветовать, как победить гения, как преодолеть пропасть между ним и тобой. Я и сам до сих пор этого не понял. Но в ту минуту, когда ты сдашься, эта пропасть станет непреодолимой.

Яхаба опускает глаза.

— Я не умею верить в собственные силы, — признает он.

Ойкава наклоняется к нему и заговорщицки улыбается:

— Я тоже, — говорит он.

Яхаба уже было собирается наградить его недоверчивым взглядом, но так и не решается этого сделать. Очень легко поддаться нарочитой самоуверенности Ойкавы и поверить в нее, но Яхаба уже знает, что в этой броне есть трещины, пусть их и немного, и что бравада Ойкавы часто является напускной.

— Тогда как вы это делаете? — спрашивает Яхаба.

Взгляд Ойкавы останавливается на Ивайзуми.

— Это мне не поможет, — говорит Яхаба, прежде чем Ойкава успевает открыть рот. — У меня нет такого человека.

— Дай мне сперва сказать, господи, — ворчит Ойкава. — Я собирался сказать, что я нашел то, во что могу верить. С шестью людьми на площадке сильный становится только сильнее.

— Но в том-то и проблема, — говорит Яхаба. — Я никого не делаю сильнее.

— Ты все еще не понимаешь, — говорит Ойкава. — Это только одна сторона монеты. Ты должен позволить команде в свою очередь сделать сильнее тебя.

— Я не понимаю, — говорит Яхаба.

— Однажды поймешь, — говорит ему Ойкава. — Может, это понимание продлится не дольше секунды, но однажды ты поймешь, на что это похоже, — позволить игрокам тебя поддерживать и найти в себе силы поддерживать их в ответ.

— Надеюсь, вы правы, — говорит Яхаба.

— Конечно, я прав, — говорит Ойкава, и его голос снова становится беззаботным. — Я же восхитительный семпай, разве не так? Собственно, раз уж мы начали эту занимательную беседу, я, наверное, должен дать тебе какое-нибудь прозвище, так? Обычно я жду, когда меня посетит вдохновение, но тебе я просто обязан дать прозвище прямо сейчас!

— Пожалуйста, ну нужно, — поспешно говорит Яхаба. Прозвища, которые придумывает Ойкава разнятся от просто стремных до настолько унизительных, что хочется умереть на месте.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — продолжает Ойкава, не обращая внимания на его протесты. — Яхаба, Яхаба… Ячан? Яхабачи? Пушистик-чан?

Происходящее стремительно выходит из-под контроля, и Яхаба понимает, что у него нет иного выбора, кроме как прибегнуть к решительным мерам. Это опасное средство, но Яхаба чувствует, что его использование сейчас более чем оправдано.

— Ойкава-сан, — говорит он, понижая голос, чтобы никто из окружающих не мог его услышать. — Если вы дадите мне прозвище, я дам телефон Ивайзуми-сана влюбленной в него девочке из класса 3-5.

Мгновение Ойкава потрясенно таращится на него.

— Яхаба… — произносит он, и в его голосе к боли от предательства примешивается капля гордости. — Поверить не могу… Мой милый маленький Яхаба, который был таким сладким и крохотным и не знал, как мне угодить, превратился в ужасного, совершенно ужасного забияку. И угрожает своему семпаю абсолютно зверскими, немыслимыми вещами! — Рука, которой он обнимал Яхабу за плечи, вдруг зажимает ему шею, и Ойкава начинает ерошить ему волосы — еще чуть-чуть, и Яхабе будет больно. — Почему ты не мог оставаться милым и невинным всю жизнь? — кричит Ойкава, а Яхаба пищит и пытается вырваться из захвата.

Сердитый голос Ивайзуми заставляет обоих замереть.

— Сколько раз тебе говорить. Перестань. Задирать. Кохаев. — Яхаба робко поднимает глаза: в руках у Ивайзуми сумка, которую он готов метнуть Ойкаве в голову.

— Я не задирал кохая, — возражает Ойкава. — Это кохай на меня наехал!

Яхаба выскальзывает из рук Ойкавы, и Ивайзуми буквально срывается с цепи.

— Ах, эти ласкающие слух звуки давней дружбы, — мечтательно вздыхает Ханамаки, перекрывая знакомые крики переругивающихся Ивайзуми и Ойкавы. — Прямо слезы на глаза наворачиваются.

— Может, стоит их разнять? — нервно спрашивает Киндаичи.

— Первогодки, — говорит Яхаба Ватари, пытаясь привести в порядок растрепанные волосы.

— Милота, — соглашается Ватари.

***

Яхаба наслаждается началом второго учебного года куда больше, чем первым. Разумеется, ему хорошо в команде, и он любит тренировки, но дело не только в этом. Касающиеся его сплетни давным-давно утихли и не интересуют никого, кроме новичков и психов. Все остальные уже не обращают на него никакого внимания, предпочитая обсуждать более свежие слухи. И хотя Яхаба никогда не станет всеобщим любимцем, которого на каждом шагу сопровождают друзья, теперь его хотя бы не избегают и не относятся, как к редкой зверюшке. Наконец он может заниматься своими делами спокойно и без напряга.

Яхаба вдруг понимает, что — чудо из чудес — у него появилось свободное время. По понедельникам волейбольная команда отдыхает и набирается сил, к тому же, он хорошо успевает по всем предметам. Ватари в этом отношении повезло куда меньше, и он вынужден искать себе репетитора. Яхаба предлагает ему помочь с уроками, но Ватари краснеет и отказывается от этого щедрого предложения. Яхаба понимает, где собака зарыта, только встретившись с этим самым репетитором — очень милой девочкой, которая состоит в школьной волейбольной команде. Яхаба ухмыляется, желает Ватари удачи и старается ему не мешать.

И все же, благодаря этому у Яхабы появляется больше свободного времени, с которым он совершенно не знает, что делать. В конце концов, он решает найти себе подработку: было бы здорово иметь больше карманных денег. Найти место, где хозяева не против нанять старшеклассника, нелегко, поэтому Яхаба расспрашивает об этом сокомандников. Ему помогает Мацукава — его тетя с дядей владеют маленьким продуктовым магазинчиком неподалеку от школьного кампуса. Они с удовольствием нанимают Яхабу на неполный рабочий день, чтобы он помог им с переноской тяжестей.

К концу второй недели работы Яхаба привыкает к тому, что за покупками то и дело забегают ученики Аоба Джосай. Часто заходят Мацукава с Ханамаки, чтобы проведать тетушку Мацукавы, необидно шутят о том, как Яхабе идет рабочий фартук, и покупают снэки. Одноклассники тоже обмениваются с ним приветствиями и заглядывают в магазинчик после занятий, поэтому Яхаба даже не обращает внимания, когда в поле зрения появляется знакомая форма, а продолжает укладывать арбузы и тихо подпевать звучащей по радио песне. Закончив с арбузами, он разгибается, поворачивается — и едва не налетает на стоящего слева человека.

Яхаба быстро отскакивает.

— А, прости… — начинает он, затем узнает посетителя и осекается. — А ты-то что здесь делаешь?

На лице у Кётани написаны удивление и злость.

— Я всегда здесь закупаюсь, — бурчит он. — Сам-то ты что здесь забыл?

Яхаба кивает на свой фартук.

— Я здесь работаю, — говорит он. Он умудрялся избегать Кётани со времени спортивного фестиваля и уже целую вечность не видел его.

Кётани выглядит так, словно ему больно.

— Почему?

— Ты что, просишь объяснить тебе концепцию работы? — спрашивает Яхаба, и болезненное выражение на лице Кётани проступает сильнее.

— Почему здесь? — уточняет Кётани.

— Чтобы доставать тебя, — говорит Яхаба и закатывает глаза: кажется, Кётани и правда этому верит. — Потому что магазин недалеко от школы, и меня порекомендовал Мацукава-сан.

Кётани непонимающе пялится на него, и до Яхабы вдруг доходит, что Кётани совершенно не помнит Мацукаву, хотя это третьеклассник и входит в основной состав волейбольной команды, в которой, кстати, до сих пор состоит Кётани. Невероятно. Яхаба снова закатывает глаза, и тут замечает корзинку Кётани. В ней полно молока — и никаких других покупок.

— Ой, — говорит Яхаба своим самым невыносимым тоном. — Ты что, пытаешься вырасти?

Кончики ушей Кётани розовеют.

— За-заткнись, — рычит он. — В этом фартуке ты выглядишь дурак дураком.

Яхаба тянет за край бледно-зеленого фартука и награждает Кётани обезоруживающей — по словам Ойкавы — улыбкой.

— А вот и нет, — говорит он. — Я выгляжу мило. Хочешь купить арбуз?

— Нет! — протестует Кётани так яростно, словно Яхаба предложил ему купить яду, и уходит.

Яхаба думает, что на этом все и закончится, что он больше никогда не встретится здесь с Кётани, однако, к его удивлению, все происходит совсем наоборот. Кётани регулярно наведывается в магазинчик, иногда даже пару раз в неделю. Он пытается избегать Яхабу, но когда на кассе больше никого нет, у Кётани нет выбора, кроме как выложить перед ним свои покупки.

Они никогда не разговаривают, ну разве что Яхаба сообщает, сколько Кётани должен за продукты. Яхаба всегда озвучивает сумму отвратительно сладким тоном, в то время как Кётани зыркает куда-то влево от Яхабы.

Странное дело, но вскоре Яхаба привыкает к хмурому лицу Кётани, который всегда корчит какие-то злобные рожи. Теперь — это неотъемлемая часть его рабочей недели.

***

Новый тренировочный лагерь ничем не отличается от предыдущих: днем это адские тренировки, а ночью — веселые забавы. На этот раз они тренируются вместе с парой других школ и каждый день играют против нового противника. Это хороший опыт. Хотя Аоба Джосай, несомненно, сильнейшая здесь школа, часто разница в счете оказывается весьма незначительной.

Яхаба набирает воду в бутылки позади спортзала, когда к нему подходит игрок из команды, с которой они играли в первый же день, — парень с веснушками и короткими черными волосами. Яхабе кажется, что он доигровщик, но сказать наверняка трудно. Яхаба вежливо кивает и продолжает заниматься своим делом, но тут его вдруг окликают.

— Эм… — говорит парень и заливается густой краской. — Ты — Яхаба-сан?

— Ага, — говорит Яхаба. — Чем могу помочь?

Парень краснеет пуще прежнего.

— А правда, что ты… ну… ты правда… ну…

Яхаба хмурится, не понимая, чего от него хотят.

— Я — что? — спрашивает он, пытаясь проявлять терпение.

— Гей? — спрашивает наконец парень и тут же вскидывает руки в успокаивающем жесте. — Б-без обид, ничего такого, я просто…

— А, это, — говорит Яхаба и пытается понять, когда он вообще начал думать: «А, это» о своей сексуальности. — Ну да, я гей. — Он пытается понять, как об этом узнал парень из соседней школы. С другой стороны, в волейбол, кажется, играют одни сплетники.

— Я… ну… если тебя это не затруднит, я подумал, может, ты бы мог? Со мной? Как насчет этого?

Яхабе требуется время, чтобы осознать сказанное, а потом он начинает заикаться.

— Т-ты… ты что, просишь заняться с тобой сексом? — на слове «секс» его голос круто взмывает вверх, и да, это не лучший для Яхабы момент.

Ну, по крайней мере, его собеседник тоже приходит в ужас.

— Нет! — вскрикивает он, отчаянно размахивая руками. — Не стоит заходить так далеко! Просто… ну… как насчет поцелуев? Чтобы посмотреть, понравится ли мне?

Яхаба чешет затылок, пытаясь обдумать эту идею. Парень довольно симпатичный, и, хотя Яхаба предпочитает более крепко сложенных ребят, тот сам ему предложил. Кто знает, когда Яхабе еще выпадет такая возможность?

— Ладно, — слышит Яхаба свой голос. — Ну, я согласен. Ну, то есть, не прямо сейчас, конечно же. Мне нужно, ну, ты понял, — он указывает на бутылки для воды. Само красноречие, думает Яхаба.

— Конечно! Хорошо, — говорит парень. — Может, встретимся, пока остальные будут обедать?

Яхаба кивает и пытается вспомнить какой-нибудь укромный уголок.

— В раздевалке? — предлагает он, собирает бутылки с водой и уже было собирается уходить, как вдруг вспоминает кое-что. — Эм, как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он.

— Отаке! — говорит парень. — Отаке Мурай.

— Здорово, — говорит Яхаба, главным образом потому, что не знает, что следует сказать, узнав имя парня, с которым он позже собирается целоваться, чтобы помочь тому определиться со своими сексуальными предпочтениями. Яхаба вообще не уверен, возможен ли в такой ситуации хоть какой-то нормальный ответ. — Ну, тогда увидимся.

Оказывается, целоваться с Отаке — очень здорово. Ну, не считая первых попыток, когда обоих снедают волнение и растерянность, и они не знают, кому и куда следует наклонять голову. К тому же, поначалу в поцелуях куда больше слюны, чем это устраивает Яхабу, но вскоре оба успокаиваются и находят свой ритм.

Губы у Отаке теплые и слегка потрескавшиеся, но Яхабе это, кажется, нравится — нравится ощущение шершавости на собственных губах и коже. Еще у Отаке замечательные руки, особенно когда они обхватывают талию Яхабы и гладят поясницу, когда Яхаба наклоняется вперед. Сам Яхаба обхватывает рукой подбородок Отаке — сперва для того, чтобы помочь ему найти правильный угол, а потом просто потому, что ему нравится чувствовать еле заметное движение мышц, когда Отаке открывает рот и втягивает воздух.

Они прерывают поцелуй, услышав чей-то крик, который напоминает, что практически за стеной — их товарищи по команде и, если они не отправятся на обед, их скоро начнут искать.

— Мы сможем это повторить? — спрашивает краснеющий Отаке. Выглядит он так, словно ему не хватает воздуха.

— Конечно, — говорит Яхаба.

Они незаметно прокрадываются обратно, и Яхаба с облегчением думает, что на его отсутствие никто не обратил внимания. Потом он замечает, как задумчиво смотрит на него Ойкава, — это очень плохой знак — но, поскольку Ойкава не трогает его ни на обеде, ни на послеобеденной тренировке, Яхаба вскоре об этом забывает.

***

Его подстерегают на пути в ванную перед отбоем. Вот он идет по коридору с зубной щеткой в руке, а в следующую минуту ему на голову надевают мешок, подхватывают и куда-то тащат.

— Побыстрее, Ива-чан! — слышит Яхаба сквозь мешок, который до смешного напоминает наволочку, которую им выдали в лагере.

Если его и вправду несет Ивайзуми, то сбежать не получится, поэтому Яхаба только вздыхает и надеется, что они не собираются бросить его в близлежащее озеро.

Его усаживают на стул и удерживают на месте за плечи. Затем с головы стягивают наволочку, и у Яхабы уходит какое-то время, чтобы разобраться в ситуации.

Прямо перед ним стоит Ойкава. Его внушающую трепет улыбку только подчеркивает свет фонарика, приставленного к подбородку, словно Ойкава собирается рассказывать страшилки. По обеим сторонам от него — Ханамаки и Мацукава, лица у них до ужаса серьезны. Мацукава держит из магазина, где работает Яхаба. Во рту у Ханамаки праздничная пищалка, что совершенно не сочетается с каменным выражением его лица, в руках — белые дощечки, с помощью которых тренеры обычно объясняют игровые схемы, вот только сейчас вместо волейбольной информации на них написано два жутких слова.

Сексуальное воспитание.

— Нет, — говорит Яхаба. — Только не это.

— О да, — говорит Ойкава. — Мой дорогой кохай, наконец пришло время провести… беседу.

Пииииип! — пищит пищалка Ханамаки, подчеркивая слова Ойкавы.

Яхаба пытается сбежать.

Ивайзуми ловит его и толкает обратно на стул.

— Мне жаль, — говорит он, и у него хватает порядочности выглядеть пристыженным. — Это для твоего же собственного блага. Ну, по большей части.

— Я же ничего не сделал, — ноет Яхаба, пытаясь договориться скорее с немилосердной судьбой, чем с семпаями.

— Яхаба, Яхаба, — говорит Ойква, качая головой. — Маленькая птичка напела нам, что ты начал заводить отношения. — Он щелкает выключателем фонарика, словно сказал заключительное слово. Ханамаки снова услужливо дует в пищалку.

— Нет! — возражает Яхаюа и отчаянно краснеет. — Мы просто…

— Целовались? Лизались? Лобызались?

— Обменивались слюной? — добавляет Ивайзуми, когда у Ойкавы заканчиваются синонимы.

— Сыграли дружеский матч в хоккей языками? — помогает Мацукава.

— Вылизывали друг другу гланды? — добавляет Ханамаки, на секунду вынимая изо рта пищалку, чтобы сделать это глубокомысленное замечание.

— Откуда вы вообще об этом знаете? — спрашивает Яхаба, пытаясь скрыть, что ему сейчас отчаянно хочется умереть. Ему не просто стыдно — ему смертельно стыдно.

Ойкава наклоняется к его лицу.

— Разве я не говорил тебе, Яхаба? — он включает фонарик и дарит Яхабе свою самую ужасающую улыбку. — Я знаю обо всем, что касается моих товарищей.

— С каждым разом эта фраза звучит все жутче, — говорит Ивайзуми.

— Это в их же интересах! — возражает Ойкава, а затем прочищает горло, делает шаг назад и выключает фонарик. — Как бы там ни было, мы знаем, что ты станцевал танго языками с пареньком, вместе с тобой пропустившим обед. И все мы знаем, что одно танго ведет к другому!

Пииииип! — снова подчеркивает Ханамаки, многозначительно дуя в свою пищалку.

— Вот именно, — говорит Ойкава, который краснеет почти так же отчаянно, как и сам Яхаба. — Поэтому мы, твои заботливые семпаи, возьмем на себя обязанность научить тебя всему, что ты должен знать, чтобы двигаться вперед как прекрасная бабочка, и принимать безопасные, приятные и, самое главное, ответственные решения!

— Ох уж эти прекрасные ответственные бабочки, — сухо говорит Мацукава. — В сексуальном плане это самые разумные насекомые.

Пииииип! Пииииип! Пииииип! — Ханамаки вытаскивает пищалку изо рта и совершенно беззастенчиво хихикает, после чего добавляет в качестве пояснения: «Гусеницы» и снова начинает хихикать.

— Будь серьезнее, Макки! — отчитывает его Ойкава.

— Я уже проходил сексуальное воспитание, — говорит Яхаба, отчаянно надеясь, что сумеет сбежать при малейшем же разладе в стане противника. — Так что, пожалуйста…

— Но оно ведь касалось только гетеросексуальных пар, — говорит Ойкава. — А ты слишком застенчив, чтобы мы могли позволить тебе заняться самообразованием. Ты же умрешь от смущения!

— Да ты сам такой же, — говорит Ивайзуми.

— Ты ведь едва не потерял сознание, пока мы искали информацию, — подтверждает Мацукава.

— Это из-за жары, из-за жары! К тому же я почти ничего не ел, так что заткнитесь, — говорит Ойкава, краснея пуще прежнего. — Как бы то ни было, мы здесь для того, чтобы помочь тебе в твоей нужде. Ива-чан будет следить, чтобы ты не сбежал, Макки — иллюстрировать рассказ, Маццун — работать с реквизитом, а я — разумеется! — возьму на себя главную роль и все тебе объясню. Таким образом, мы позаботимся обо всем и научим тебя, как позаботиться обо всем.

Мацукава сует руку в пакет, достает банан, и Яхаба думает, наверное, вот так он и умрет. Не от старости, как он надеялся, или от неосторожно пробитого паса, даже не от рук Кётани, а вот от этого. От этой… пытки.

Ойкава и вправду умудряется более-менее полно рассказывать об основах, но когда вклад Ханамаки с Мацукавой в лекцию усложняется, лицо Ойкавы все больше краснеет, а голос становится все тише и тише.

— Вперед! Вперед! — восклицает Мацукава, размахивая одним из многочисленных бананов, разложенных теперь вокруг.

— В зад! В зад! — скандирует Ханамаки, делая многозначительные жесты маркером и пальцами.

— Иди сядь, придурок, ты уже на пределе, — говорит Ивайзуми. Он помогает Ойкаве опереться о стену, уже совершенно не заботясь о том, чтобы удерживать на месте Яхабу. Он уже знает, что Яхаба — конченный человек, больше неспособный сбежать. — Вы, двое, продолжайте.

Мацукава снова сует руку в пакет и вытаскивает ананас.

— Вы оба уволены, — тут же заявляет Ивайзуми. — Ладно, сам все сделаю.

Объяснения у Ивайзуми краткие и по делу. Происходящее все еще вызывает у Яхабы ужасающую неловкость, особенно когда Мацукава с Ханамаки влезают со своими остроумными комментариями, но все же это не так безобразно, как могло бы быть.

— Ива-чан, — скорбно говорит Ойкава, глядя на банан, на котором Ивайзуми только что закончил раскатывать презерватив, — когда ты успел стать таким экспертом в этих вещах?

Ивайзуми багровеет.

— Никакой я не эксперт! — возражает он. — С-сам велел мне разобраться в этом. — Он качает головой и поворачивается к Яхабе. — Послушай, самое главное в таких вещах — это никуда не торопиться, ясно? Не стоит спешить делать что-то, к чему ты не готов.

— Не буду, — обещает Яхаба, чувствуя, как пылают шея и лицо.

Наконец они позволяют ему уйти, всучив напоследок пакет со средствами для безопасного секса.

— Просто прибереги на тот случай, когда они тебе понадобятся, — говорит ему Ивайзуми.

— Или для прикольных боев водяными шариками, — добавляет Ханамаки.

— Можно мне теперь это съесть? — спрашивает Мацукава, очищая банан, с которого уже сняли все презервативы.

— И запомни, целуйся только с тем, с кем тебе хорошо, — говорит Ойкава, и для человека, выбывшего в середине лекции, у него очень серьезное лицо. — Это того не стоит. И не целуйся с тем, кому сам не можешь доставить удовольствие. Иначе это будет неправильно.

Яхаба моргает.

— Я постараюсь, — говорит он наконец.

— И всегда ешь овощи, — добавляет Мацукава, разрежая ставшую внезапно тяжелой атмосферу.

— Смотри по сторонам, прежде чем переходить дорогу, — говорит Ханамаки.

— Теперь можешь сбежать, — говорит Ивайзуми.

Реальность происходящего доходит до Яхабы только тогда, когда он входит в комнату, где спят его товарищи. Он с тихим стоном падает на футон, пряча лицо в подушке и отчаянно стараясь не вспоминать о случившемся.

— Вы в порядке, Яхаба-сан? — нервно спрашивает Киндаичи. — Вас так долго не было …

— Может, у него запор, — скучающе тянет Куними.

— Может, вам слив поесть? — предлагает Киндаичи.

— Мне бы умереть, — говорит Яхаба, поворачивая голову, чтобы подушка не заглушала его слова. — Мне нужно умереть и возродиться существом с высшей мудростью, чтобы я не повторял своих ошибок и больше никогда не попадал в такую ситуацию.

— Я же говорю — запор, — резюмирует Куними.


	7. Ставки повышаются

До окончания тренировочного лагеря Яхаба с Отаке встречаются еще пару раз. Яхаба чувствует себя немного виноватым — особенно ввиду последнего совета Ойкавы: они с Отаке никогда не разговаривают и не интересуются друг другом за исключением физического аспекта, но даже тогда это всего лишь вопрос удобства, а не влечения. Яхаба не жалеет, что поцеловал Отаке, не чувствует себя так, словно его использовали или что он использует Отаке сам, но иногда ощущает внутри пустоту — не после того, как они расстаются, а вечером, в постели, когда он лежит и вспоминает прошедший день.

Они уезжают из лагеря, не обменявшись телефонами или другими контактами, не сказав друг другу ничего, кроме формальных слов прощания, и Яхаба решает, что не создан для отношений без любви. Это неприятное осознание. Он с легкостью представляет, как к нему время от времени будут подходить парни вроде Отаке, желающие получить физическое подтверждение своих предпочтений или найти кого-то, кто сохранит их секрет, но не может вообразить, чтобы какой-то парень захотел большего, захотел… ну… отношений. И если Яхаба будет на них настаивать, может, ему стоит отказываться даже целоваться?

Он ведь и не знает, как вообще эти самые отношения будут строиться. Своим родителям он не признался в своих предпочтениях и думает, что никогда не сможет. Он знает, чего они ожидают от него, от него и от его будущего. Мама, наверное, сумеет со временем это принять, но отец — никогда. Сейчас Яхаба с отцом практически не видится: тот постоянно занят на работе, где уж тут нормально поговорить. Признаться, что ему нравятся парни, состоять в открытых отношениях с другим парнем… даже если Яхаба и найдет в себе такую смелость, где он отыщет парня, который захочет испортить свои отношения с родными, захочет испортить свое будущее?

Яхаба снова находит спасение в волейболе и погружается в тренировки. Подготовка к Интерхаю съедает достаточно времени и энергии, чтобы он на время перестал волноваться о будущем.

Прежде чем он успевает вспомнить и испугаться, перед клубом снова начинает маячить перспектива культурного фестиваля. У Яхабы даже нет времени, чтобы как следует позагоняться насчет нежелательных — после всего случившегося — встреч с Нагао: Ойкава весело сообщает команде, что использовал свои чары и уговорил девочек из волейбольной команды простить их и снова помочь с подготовкой.

— Но им понравилось то, что мы устраивали в прошлом году, — говорит Ойкава. — Так что в этом мы сделаем то же самое.

Яхаба с облегчением выдыхает и собирается уже было уйти вслед за товарищами, когда Ойкава велит ему остаться, тем самым заставляя снова сделать судорожный вдох.

— Яхаба, — говорит Ойкава, просматривая что-то на телефоне. В другое время Ивайзуми не позволил бы ему вести себя так грубо и отвлекаться во время разговора, но сегодня он почему-то ушел. Яхабе и раньше так казалось, но теперь он уверен: в последнее время отношения у этих двоих натянулись, хотя и непонятно, почему.

— Что такое? — спрашивает он наконец, устав смотреть, как Ойкава поджимает губы и пялится в телефон.

— Хммм?... А, точно! Я хотел попросить тебя сказать Бешеному Песику, чтобы он снова помог нам с культурным фестивалем, — говорит Ойкава, поднимая голову. — Тренеры рассказали мне, что в прошлом году ты его уговорил.

Яхаба морщится:

— Это обязательно? — спрашивает он, уже зная ответ.

— Прости, приказ капитана, — говорит Ойкава. Телефон у него жужжит, и он улыбается, а потом показывает Яхабе фото какой-то девушки с противнем сырого печенья. — Моя подружка печет мне печенье, разве она не милашка? — говорит Ойкава с улыбкой.

Яхаба слегка щурит глаза.

— У вас есть подружка?

— Мммхмммм, — говорит Ойкава, снова глядя в телефон и начиная печатать ответ. — Она супермилая.

Яхаба ничего не говорит и ждет, пока Ойкава обратит на него внимание и заметит его неодобрительный взгляд.

Ойкава наконец и правда поднимает голову и издает возмущенный звук:

— Не смотрит на меня так, Яхаба. Все не так, — говорит он. — Девочки мне тоже нравятся, знаешь ли.

— Конечно, — говорит ничуть не убежденный Яхаба. — Но любите-то вы Ивайзуми-сана, не так ли? Так что неважно, девочка это или парень, любой другой…

— Ну, — говорит Ойкава, и на лице у него появляется сияющая улыбка. — Он не чувствует ко мне того же, не так ли? Так что мне следует жить дальше.

— А что насчет той речи, которую вы мне произнесли? — спрашивает Яхаба. — Вы не можете применять одни стандарты ко мне и другие — к себе.

— А я и не применяю, — говорит Ойкава все с той же ужасной улыбкой. Затем он вздыхает, и лицо его становится хмурым. — Она мне действительно нравится. Может, и не так, как… — он качает головой, и до Яхабы вдруг доходит, что Ойкава так ни разу и не произнес это вслух. — Но я подумал, может, со временем я смогу ее полюбить. Я не знаю. Мне кажется, стоит попробовать.

Яхаба не знает, что делать. Он не слишком хорошо умеет утешать или проявлять сочувствие — особенно к таким сложным людям, как Ойкава, который до сих пор кажется ему чем-то большим, чем просто школьник.

— Он хотя бы знает? — спрашивает Яхаба наконец. — О ваших чувствах?

Ойкава качает головой и смеется.

— Конечно, нет.

— Тогда откуда вам известно, что он не чувствует того же?

Ойкава снова улыбается, но это не похоже на одну из его привычных беззаботных улыбок. Эта — острая, практически гримаса.

— Я уверен, — говорит он. — Я знаю Иву-чана лучше, чем кого бы то ни было. Он не… не так, как я.

Яхаба сжимает губы в тонкую полоску. Он хочет возразить, хочет рассказать Ойкаве о разных мелочах. О том, как Ивайзуми смотрит на Ойкаву, пока тот не видит. О том, что там, в больнице, Ивайзуми сказал: «Он все, что у меня есть». О том, что когда Яхаба дает Ивайзуми лучший из возможных пасов, и тот его пробивает, любому дураку ясно, что это не та идеальная атака, которая получается у Ивайзуми с Ойкавой. Но Яхаба не уверен, что все эти слова изменят мнение Ойкавы — что они вообще должны его менять.

Поэтому Яхаба импульсивно протягивает руку и на какую-то секунду мягко сжимает плечо Ойкавы.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Если вы когда-нибудь… вы столько сделали для меня, если я могу хоть что-то сделать для вас…

— Купи мне молочный хлебец, — без малейшего колебания просит Ойкава.

— Я имел в виду — эмоционально.

— Купи мне молочный хлебец эмоционально, — говорит Ойкава.

Яхаба вздыхает.

***

Яхаба снова вздыхает, когда несколько дней спустя, в пасмурное воскресенье, в магазине появляется знакомая светловолосая фигура. До сих пор он уклонялся от выполнения просьбы Ойкавы, но теперь Кётани прямо перед ним, и больше прятаться некуда.

Слава богу, в магазине больше никого нет, так что у них не будет любопытных зрителей. Дождь шел целый день, и нормальные люди сидят по домам, а не ходят за покупками. Даже владельцы магазина ушли, хотя и пообещали вернуться через пару часов, чтобы Яхаба смог пойти домой. Не то чтобы он так уж сильно возражал — покупателей почти нет, работы тоже, а дома он бы, наверное, просто придумывал предлоги, чтобы не делать домашку. Так что уж лучше пусть ему заплатят за то, что он сидит и слушает дождь и громовые раскаты, — эти звуки убаюкивают.

Однако теперь в магазин явился Кётани, который портит настроение куда вернее любой грозы. Кётани трясет мокрой головой, разбрызгивая воду, словно пес, с которым его всегда сравнивает Ойкава. Яхаба пытается не смотреть, как Кётани кружит по торговому залу, наполняя свою корзинку. Обычно они старательно игнорируют друг друга до последней секунды, так что, если Яхаба сейчас с ним заговорит, Кётани заподозрит неладное, и Яхаба утратит преимущество. Вместо этого Яхаба кладет голову на лежащие на прилавке руки и закрывает глаза, позволив звукам дождя омывать себя.

Вскоре он слышит приближение тяжелых шагов. Они затихают прямо перед ним, и Яхаба ждет, несколько долгих секунд прислушиваясь к дыханию Кётани. Затем тот втягивает воздух — наверняка собирается наорать на Яхабу за невнимательность — но, прежде чем он успевает это сделать, Яхаба выпрямляется и открывает глаза.

— Это все? — спрашивает он, пробивая покупки.

Кётани бурчит что-то в ответ и переступает с ноги на ногу, дожидаясь, пока Яхаба его рассчитает. Он достает деньги, прежде чем Яхаба успевает назвать нужную сумму.

Яхаба уже собирается сунуть сдачу в протянутую Кётани руку, когда вдруг решает этого не делать. Он отдергивает деньги и отодвигается подальше. Теперь он, кажется, привлек его внимание.

— Какого хрена? — ворчит тот и настойчиво тянет к нему руку.

— Приближается культурный фестиваль, — говорит Яхаба.

— Я знаю, какое сейчас время года, — бурчит Кётани и сердито щурится в свете ярких ламп. — Отдай деньги.

— Тебе снова придется помогать, — говорит Яхаба.

На этот раз Кётани и вправду рычит.

— Почему они не могут сообщать мне это через Ивайзуми-сана, а не через тебя?

— Через Ивайзуми-сана? — повторяет удивленный Яхаба. — Ты действительно запомнил одного из своих семпаев и даже добавил хонорифик к его имени? Ты и вправду Кётани или просто кто-то похожий на него?

— И как тебе только удается раздражать меня все больше с каждым новым разговором? — спрашивает Кётани, но кончики его ушей краснеют. — Я знаю, кто такой Ивайзуми-сан, ясно? В этом нет ничего странного.

— Нет, есть, — говорит Яхаба и тихо мурлычет: ему нужно подумать. Мурлыканье совершенно теряется на фоне барабанящего по крыше дождя. Яхаба вспоминает последний культурный фестиваль. — О! Может, это потому, что он победил тебя в арм-реслинге в прошлом году?

На лице Кётани борются ужас, злость и смущение — ага, значит, Яхаба прав.

Яхаба довольно ахает, а затем вспоминает кое-что еще.

— До меня доходили слухи о каком-то странном парне, который преследует Ивайзуми-сана, вызывает его на различные состязания… и постоянно проигрывает. Неужели этот странный парень — ты?

— Заткнись, — говорит Кётани, багровея. Гремит гром, и свет начинает мигать.

— Это и вправду ты! — начинает хохотать Яхаба. Не вежливо смеяться, как обычно в присутствии других людей, а весело и заразительно хохотать, как он это делает только вместе с Ватари.

— Блядь, в этом нет ничего смешного, — не выдерживает Кётани. — Тебя я мог бы сделать в любом состязании.

— Конечно-конечно, но мне было бы все равно, — говорит Яхаба. Это не совсем правда, Яхаба прекрасно понимает, что если он и впрямь ввяжется в состязание с Кётани, то захочет его раздавить. Однако Кётани вовсе не обязательно об этом знать.

— Может ты, блядь, наконец перейдешь к делу? — говорит Кётани. — Я не собираюсь сидеть здесь целый день.

— Хорошо, — говорит Яхаба. — Ты знаешь расклад. Культурный фестиваль, состязания, сделай что-нибудь, предоставь фото в качестве доказательства для тренеров. Справишься?

— Да, — огрызается Кётани. — Хотя постеры, которые ты мне дал в прошлом году, были откровенно дерьмовые. В этом году дай мне что-нибудь не такое уродливое.

Яхаба пожимает плечами и ухмыляется.

— Не моя проблема, — говорит он. — Игроки основы вроде меня слишком заняты тренировками перед Интерхаем и не участвуют в подготовке фестиваля. — Прошлый Весенний чемпионат показал, что даже игроки запаса — все, кто может выйти на площадку, — должны находиться в лучшей форме: вдруг им все же придется играть?

— Я не собираюсь иметь дело с каким-то первогодкой, — говорит Кётани. — Разве я не могу работать с Ивайзуми-саном над чем-нибудь еще?

Яхаба громко вздыхает:

— Ни от одного прогульщика нет столько проблем, как от тебя, — говорит он. — И нет, у Ивайзуми-сана даже больше дел, чем у меня. Он наш ас, в конце концов. У него нет времени нянчиться с тобой. — Кётани больше ничего не говорит и просто таращится, поэтому Яхаба сдает назад. — Ладно, значит так. Я уверен, что постеры скоро доделают. Когда они будут готовы, я возьму пару штук, принесу их сюда, и в следующий раз, как придешь за покупками, ты сможешь забрать их, а я скажу, где повесить. Так тебе вообще не придется заходить в клубную комнату.

— Идеально, — говорит Кётани. — А теперь отдай мою сдачу.

Яхаба протягивает ему деньги.

— Брысь, — говорит он, чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово.

Кётани фыркает и забрасывает сумку на плечо. Он направляется к выходу, но едва успевает подойти к дверям, как мир сотрясает ужасающий раскат грома. Свет гаснет.

Яхаба вздыхает и достает электрический фонарь, который специально приберегает для таких случаев. Какую-то секунду он возится с выключателем, наконец щелкает и в испускаемом фонарем прохладном голубом свете видит, как Кётани толкает раздвижные двери и не может их открыть.

— Сейчас, — говорит Яхаба и направляется к пульту ручного управления, который должен открыть дверь, что бы ни случилось. Однако когда он нажимает на выключатель, ничего не происходит. Яхаба жмет снова.

— Почему они не открываются? — спрашивает Кётани, и в его голосе прорезается злость.

— Да мне-то откуда знать? — говорит Яхаба. — Подожди минутку.

Он достает мобильник и ищет в списке номер, который ему оставили наниматели. Набирает и разговаривает с тетушкой Мацукавы, а Кётани пока сердито топчется на месте.

— Ну? — говорит Кётани, когда Яхаба вешает трубку.

— Дверь не откроется, пока не появится свет, — говорит Яхаба. — Кажется, у них уже была такая проблема и раньше, но ее должны были решить еще в прошлом году.

— Так мы что, в ловушке? — спрашивает Кётани.

— Пока не появится электричество, — говорит Яхаба. — Вроде, это не должно занять много времени. Час или около того.

Кётани ругается и пинает дверь.

— Эй! — говорит Яхаба. — Не смей тут ничего ломать.

— Я сейчас лицо тебе сломаю, — не выдерживает Кётани. — Если бы ты хоть десять секунд не был таким засранцем, я мог бы убраться отсюда до того, как пропал свет!

Яхаба издает полный отвращения звук: угрозы Кётани его не пугают. Какие бы рожи он ни корчил, как бы он ни бесился, Яхаба ни разу не слышал, чтобы Кётани и правда ввязался в драку.

— Тогда ты бы просто застрял снаружи, — говорит он. — Если свет пропал, то поезда тоже, скорее всего, не ходят. Так что ничего особо бы не изменилось.

— Мне нет дела до поездов, — бурчит Кётани.

Яхаба хмурится и поднимает фонарь повыше. Теперь, когда он смотрит — действительно смотрит на Кётани, — то замечает, что тот не просто вымок: с него практически течет.

— Ты что, гулял по такой погоде? — недоверчиво спрашивает он.

— И что? — спрашивает Кётани с подозрением. — Тебе-то что?

Яхаба моргает.

— Тогда ты должен быть мне благодарен, — говорит он. — Опасно бегать по улице в такую погоду.

Кётани шмыгает носом:

— Не сахарный, не растаю.

— С ударом молнии или упавшей веткой, или переохлаждением просто так не справиться, — возражает Яхаба. Еще не договорив, он делает шаг к Кётани, чтобы рассмотреть его получше в тусклом свете фонаря.

— Эй, личное пространство! — нервно дергается Кётани.

Яхаба не обращает внимания.

— Ты дрожишь, — говорит он. — На самом деле ты здорово замерз, так?

— Ну, если бы ты меня выпустил, я был бы уже на пути домой, где меня ждут котацу и теплая одежда, — говорит Кётани. — Так что, на самом деле, это все твоя вина.

— Нужно было вообще сидеть дома, — говорит Яхаба. В нем происходит жестокая внутренняя борьба: часть его не хочет иметь с Кетани совершенно ничего общего, а другая, до ужаса хорошая, которая чем-то напоминает Ватари, желает помочь человеку в час нужды. К ужасу Яхабы, именно хорошая часть в итоге и побеждает.

— Иди сюда, — говорит он и поворачивается. — У меня есть кое-какая сухая одежда в подсобке.

Кётани сперва колеблется, но затем Яхаба слышит, как он огибает прилавок и следует за ним в маленькую подсобку, где с трудом можно различить очертания стола с лежащей на нем сумкой. Яхаба копается в ней и наконец находит спортивную одежду, которую принес с собой на случай, если бы погода улучшилась. Тогда он смог бы после окончания смены отправиться на пробежку.

— Вот, — говорит он, бросает одежду Кётани и продолжает рыться в сумке. — Скорее всего, она не очень тебе подойдет, но хотя бы сухая, — полотенце он находит довольно быстро, но продолжает копаться в сумке, чтобы не оборачиваться. У Яхабы только один фонарь, так что он не собирается уходить, но не знает, решится ли Кётани переодеваться в его присутствии.

— Ты тощий, — говорит Кётани. Яхаба воспринимает это как разрешение повернуться. Футболка действительно жмет Кётани в плечах и груди, хотя не так сильно, как опасался Яхаба.

Яхаба опускает глаза и ухмыляется.

— Зато я выше, — говорит он, указывая на волочащиеся по полу штанины. Не давая Кётани огрызнуться, он протягивает ему полотенце. — Вот.

Кётани смотрит на него с нескрываемым подозрением и даже не пытается взять.

— Вытри волосы, дурачок, — говорит Яхаба. Кётани продолжает недоуменно на него смотреть, и Яхаба вздыхает и делает шаг вперед. Проворно вытирает полотенцем голову Кётани, убирая влагу из его волос, которые гораздо гуще, чем кажутся. Что бы Яхаба там ни говорил, ему приходится встать на цыпочки, чтобы как следует справиться с задачей.

— Иначе ты заболеешь, — говорит он. — Ты что, бешеный?

— Ты такой хрен, — говорит Кётани, но голос у него тихий. Он сутулится и наклоняет голову, чтобы Яхабе было легче вытирать ему макушку и затылок. Даже в смутном голубом свете фонаря Яхаба различает жгуты мышц на плечах у Кётани, видит, как его волосы ложатся мягкими завитками и стекают по шее туда, где топорщится воротник, как каждый раз, когда Кётани делает вдох, под тонкой тканью двигаются лопатки, как футболка натягивается, когда…

Нет, решительно говорит себе Яхаба и пятится. Он держит перед собой полотенце и делает вид, что изучает его, хотя на самом деле сейчас это что-то вроде щита.

— Краска с твоих волос мне полотенце не запачкает? — спрашивает Яхаба. Голос у него звучит совершенно обычно. Слава богу, он уже поднаторел в умении не проявлять эмоций.

— Не будь гребаным дураком, конечно, нет, — говорит Кётани. — Господи, ты же не можешь даже… — он отворачивается и уходит, шлепая ногами.

Яхаба вздыхает и следует за ним в торговый зал, опасаясь, что в темноте Кётани во что-нибудь врежется, и придется за ним убирать. Оказывается, Кётани расположился у двери и с завидным упрямством сверлит взглядом дверь. Яхаба вздыхает и кладет фонарь на прилавок — так, чтобы свет достигал Кётани, до которого не больше метра. Яхаба садится на стоящий у прилавка табурет и снова опускает голову на скрещенные руки.

Время идет, но Яхаба все никак не может успокоиться. В этой темноте дождь, звуки которого он всегда любил, кажется навязчиво громким. Яхаба ждет, чтобы Кётани шевельнулся или что-то сказал, но тот молчит, и это действует Яхабе на нервы. На самом деле, виновато осознает он, не хочется даже пытаться очистить сознание, потому что прямо сейчас в голову наверняка придет что-то… глупое. Наверняка в его странных мыслях виноваты плохая погода и дождь.

Наконец Яхаба сдается, открывает глаза — и почти вздрагивает: Кётани пялится на него с выражением, которое невозможно разобрать в темноте, но определенно смотрит на Яхабу. И тоже дергается и отворачивается, принимаясь сверлить глазами пол.

— Что? — спрашивает Яхаба, думая, может, из-за раскатов грома он пропустил слова Кётани мимо ушей. — Что-то не так?

— Я застрял в магазине с засранцем, — говорит Кётани.

— Ого, я и представить не могу, каково тебе, — говорит Яхаба бодро. Кётани что-то бурчит, и Яхаба вздыхает. Трудно поверить, что он и вправду собирается спросить это у Кётани, но сидение в темноте и тишине плохо сказывается на них обоих. — Хочешь кое-чем заняться?

Кётани снова вздрагивает — на этот раз даже сильнее, чем раньше.

— Что?

Яхаба снова закатывает глаза, но тут понимает, что если уж он не может разобрать выражение лица Кётани, то тот, скорее всего, тоже не в состоянии этого сделать.

— Успокойся, я имею в виду — сыграть в карты или что-то вроде этого. Ну, не в карты — разве что у тебя завалялась колода, но ты понял, что я хотел сказать. Что-нибудь, чтобы убить время.

Кётани какую-то секунду колеблется.

— Ладно, — говорит он, расправляет плечи и шагает к прилавку. — Но если это будет что-то скучное или глупое, то я пас.

Яхаба поджимает губы и думает.

— Как насчет состязания? — спрашивает он; состязание Кётани наверняка заинтересует. Яхаба оглядывается по сторонам в поисках вдохновения.

— А, — говорит он, заметив поблизости несколько бутылок с водой. Он берет парочку и расставляет их треугольником на полу у двери. — Типа боулинга, видишь? — говорит он. — Мы будем катать… ну… — он снова оглядывается по сторонам.

— У меня в сумке пара теннисных мячей, — говорит Кётани и пожимает плечами, когда Яхаба бросает на него удивленный взгляд. — Взял для пса, но для такого случая они тоже сгодятся, верно?

— Да, идеально, — Яхаба заканчивает расставлять бутылки, и Кётани вынимает теннисные мячи. Яхаба устанавливает фонарь так, чтобы его свет заливал пол, отходит назад и машет Кётани, подзывая его к себе. Теперь между ними и целью около трех с половиной метров.

— Как насчет такого: каждая сбитая кегля равна одному очку, тот, кто собьет больше всего после пяти попыток, побеждает?

— А что будет делать проигравший? — спрашивает Кётани.

Яхаба невинно улыбается:

— Будет жалким неудачником, ясное дело.

Кётани фыркает:

— Это понятно. Но должно же быть что-то еще. Куда забавнее играть, чтобы получить какой-то приз.

— Ну ладно, ладно, — говорит Яхаба и начинает думать. Он бы предложил заключить пари, но Кётани в случае проигрыша наверняка заставит его делать что-то стремное, а Яхаба не совсем уверен, что сумеет выиграть. Лучше не рисковать. — Ну вот к примеру, победитель сможет задать какой-нибудь вопрос, и проигравшему придется честно на него ответить?

Самый грязный секрет Яхабы уже ни для кого не секрет, так что он чувствует себя в безопасности.

Кётани корчит гримасу:

— Жуть. Ладно, только ничего слишком личного, ладно?

— Я согласен, — говорит Яхаба. — Готов играть?

Игра получается весьма забавной. Пол неровный, к тому же швы на теннисных мячах заставляют их катиться по какой-то непонятной траектории. Если добавить ко всему этому плохую видимость, сбивать кегли и впрямь совсем непросто. Кётани катит мячи с куда большей силой, чем это удается Яхабе, а потому выигрывает первую игру.

Он бессовестно бравирует своим выигрышем, выкрикивая громкое: «Ха!», когда Яхабе последним броском не удается сбить достаточное количество кеглей.

— Задавай свой вопрос, — говорит Яхаба, сжимая пальцы. Возможно, на этот раз он и проиграл, но, кажется, начинает понимать, как делать более точные броски. Если он поймет, куда целиться, то наверняка сумеет сбить больше кеглей, не прилагая особых усилий.

— Почему ты так настаиваешь на моем участии в подготовке к культурному фестивалю? — спрашивает Кётани.

— Ну, лично мне наплевать, — признается Яхаба. — Но меня попросили тренеры и капитан.

— Я имел в виду клуб, а не лично тебя, — говорит Кётани.

— Деньги, — говорит Яхаба и поясняет то, что когда-то сказал ему Мизогучи: чем больше в клубе членов, тем больше у него бюджет.

— Но если ты не будешь участвовать в подготовке, любому станет ясно, что ты больше не состоишь в клубе.

Кётани издает полный отвращения звук.

— Нужно было догадаться, что дело в деньгах.

Они снова играют. На этот раз — хоть и с большим трудом — выигрывает Яхаба. Он улыбается и решает задать Кётани простой вопрос, чтобы не рассердить его. А то вдруг вообще перестанет играть?

— Как зовут твою собаку?

— Коко, — говорит Кётани. — Не будь занудой.

— Ты сам сказал: не спрашивать ничего слишком личного, — напоминает Яхаба.

— Я не имел в виду дурацкие вопросы, когда тебе вообще наплевать, что я отвечу, — говорит Кётани.

— Эй, наличие собаки — твое самое большое достоинство, — кривится Яхаба. — Хотя лично мне больше нравятся кошки.

— Кот у меня тоже есть, — говорит Кётани.

Яхаба обмахивается рукой.

— Так много информации, а ведь мне даже не пришлось ничего сбивать. Ты меня балуешь.

— Ты так бесишь, — рычит Кётани. — Давай играть дальше.

Кажется, раздражение заводит его куда больше, чем обычное соперничество: следующий раунд он выигрывает со значительным отрывом.

— Почему ты пошел в Аоба Джосай? — спрашивает он. — Тебе не предложили спортивную стипендию, потому что таким как мы запрещено подрабатывать, а ты здесь. И если раньше ты предположил, что я пользуюсь наземкой, то явно живешь не рядом: поезда этой ветки не останавливаются поблизости.

Яхаба моргает: кто бы подумал, что Кётани такой наблюдательный.

— Я поступил сюда, потому что хотел играть в одной команде с Ойкавой-саном, — говорит он. — Он лучший игрок в префектуре.

— Это глупо, — говорит Кётани. — Если бы ты пошел в другую школу, то получил бы возможность играть в большем количестве матчей, но ты в одной команде с игроком, который играет на твоей позиции и значительно тебя превосходит, так что практически не выходишь на площадку. Я бы никогда не пошел в Шираторизаву, пока за них играет Ушиджима.

Яхаба наклоняет голову, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова.

— Дело не в том, чтобы играть в играх, — говорит он. — Я восхищаюсь волейболом Ойкавы-сана. Дело не только в его технике, хотя она и потрясающая. Дело в том, как он взаимодействует с игроками, как он умеет их использовать независимо от условий… — Кётани награждает его взглядом, в котором сквозит недвусмысленное сомнение. — Наверное, это может понять только связующий. Ты не играл с ним, так что я не могу тебе объяснить.

— Я не хочу играть с этим парнем, — говорит Кётани. — Он бесит.

— Он бы сделал из тебя более сильного игрока, — говорит Яхаба.

— Сам справлюсь, — ворчит Кётани, неприязненно зыркая на Яхабу.

В таком спорте как волейбол это совершенно невозможно, но Яхаба не заостряет на этом внимание. Он сомневается, что его слова могут как-то изменить убеждения Кётани. Вместо этого Яхаба лезет из кожи вон и выигрывает следующий раунд.

— Почему ты продолжаешь вызывать Ивайзуми-сана на состязания? — спрашивает он.

Кётани смотрит на него так, словно тот сморозил какую-то ужасную глупость.

— Потому что хочу стать лучшим. Этот парень силен, так что если я стану сильнее, чем он, то буду лучшим.

— Ты правда думаешь, что если побьешь его в бейсболе или какой-нибудь другой ерунде, то станешь лучше его во всем остальном? — спрашивает Яхаба.

— Нет, — говорит Кётани. — Но это начало.

— Ну, тебе придется одолеть не только его, — говорит Яхаба. — Ну, то есть, Ханамаки-сан второй по силе арм-рестлер в клубе, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь его побить.

— Никогда не пробовал, — говорит Кётани. — Но, наверное, смог бы.

— Ты его вообще помнишь? — спрашивает раздосадованный Яхаба.

— Неважно, — говорит Кётани. — Я бы смог его побить.

— Сколько ты продержался против Ивайзуми-сана? — спрашивает Яхаба.

Кётани опускает глаза.

— Двадцать восемь секунд, — говорит он. — Но это было в прошлом году.

— Во время последнего тренировочного лагеря Ханамаки-сан продержался почти семь минут, — довольно сообщает Яхаба. — И Ивайзуми-сан стал только сильнее, знаешь ли.

— Хмф, — больше Кётани ничего не говорит.

Яхаба выигрывает и следующий раунд.

— Ооо, тенденция, — говорит он, отбрасывая волосы с глаз. — Ну, давай подумаем… Почему ты пропускаешь столько занятий? А ты их точно пропускаешь, в прошлом году я из-за этого не мог тебя найти.

Кётани хмурится.

— Я больше почти не пропускаю.

— Ладно, а почему тогда пропускал?

— Мне не нравится быть рядом с людьми, особенно незнакомыми, — бурчит Кётани, и голос у него тяжелый и хриплый. — Люди такие шумные и ненасытные… я от этого устаю, понятно?

Яхаба успокаивающе поднимает руки: жар, звучащий в голосе Кётани, застает его врасплох.

— Ладно, — говорит он. — Не знал, что для тебя это больная тема.

— Вовсе нет, — бурчит Кётани, так что, наверное, тема и впрямь больная. В следующем раунде ему никак не удается сосредоточиться, но сам Яхаба тоже больше думает о перепадах настроения Кётани, чем об игре, поэтому Кётани удается победить — последним ударом он сбивает все кегли.

— Отличный удар, — говорит Яхаба. Он старается быть вежливым, но голос у него слишком сладкий, приторный, словно он вновь издевается. Вот блин.

— Чего ты больше всего боишься? — спрашивает Кётани.

Поскольку Кётани честно ответил на предыдущий вопрос, как бы неприятно ему это ни было, Яхаба чувствует, что должен сделать то же самое.

— Отличаться от других людей, наверное, — говорит он. — Особенно если они об этом узнают.

— Это глупо, — сообщает ему Кётани. — Одинаковых людей просто нет.

Яхаба смотрит на Кётани, оценивает его — и далеко не в первый раз. Все в Кётани — от волос до осанки, от манеры речи до теней под глазами — заставляет его выделяться в толпе. Но все эти отличия Кётани сознательно выбрал для себя сам и при желании сумел бы от них отказаться. Кётани никогда не смог бы понять.

— Возможно, — говорит Яхаба. — Но у меня нет другого ответа.

В следующем раунде снова побеждает Кётани. Он хмурится и пытается придумать следующий вопрос.

— Что ты собираешься делать после окончания школы? — спрашивает он.

Яхаба еле удерживается от того, чтобы скорчить гримасу. Он ненавидит думать о будущем, но не признаваться же в этом Кётани. Теперь его совсем не заботит недавняя неловкость Кётани, так ему и надо.

— О, ну, наверное, то, чего от меня ожидают, — говорит он легко. — Наверное, пойду в университет. Наверняка останусь в Мияги. — Родители думают, что он пойдет по их стопам и станет изучать программирование. И Яхаба знает, что он бы с этим справился, у него есть способности, но эта перспектива никогда его не привлекала. Ему просто придется с этим смириться, говорит он себе, и завести себе какое-нибудь хобби на выходных.

Ясное дело, Кётани находит такой ответ скучным. Яхаба решает, что наверняка выиграет следующий раунд и спросит, чем собирается заниматься сам Кётани, раз уж с таким пренебрежением относится к планам Яхабы. Яхаба тщательно целится, что обеспечивает ему не только значительный отрыв по очкам, но и заставляет Кётани сердито фыркать. Закончить раунд он не успевает: свет вспыхивает снова, а стоящее на прилавке радио — оживает.

— О, — говорит Яхаба, роняя мяч, подходит к фонарю, выключает его и направляется к раздвижным дверям. Они бесшумно открываются — как им и следует.

— Ну, путь свободен, — говорит Яхаба. — Постарайся избежать удара молнии.

Кётани шмыгает носом и делает шаг вперед. Яхаба ожидает, что он тут же уйдет, но вместо этого Кётани начинает собирать бутылки.

— Помогу тебе убраться, — говорит он.

— Не стоит, — говорит Яхаба. — Подумаешь, всего-то пара бутылок.

Кётани не обращает на это внимания и продолжает собирать упавшие бутылки. Яхаба пожимает плечами и принимается ему помогать. Вдвоем они справляются с этим в считанные минуты. Кётани обувает все еще влажные кроссовки и поднимает пакет с продуктами.

— Я постираю твою одежду и верну, когда в следующий раз приду за покупками.

— Без проблем, — говорит Яхаба. — Если меня не будет, оставь на кассе. Я предупрежу наших, что ты заглянешь.

Кётани замирает.

— Ты почти победил в последнем раунде, — говорит он. — Так что будет честно, если ты задашь мне еще один вопрос.

— Может, ты бы сумел меня обойти, — говорит Яхаба, проявляя завидную честность. — Разница в очках была не такой уж большой.

— Блядь, просто спрашивай, — говорит Кётани. — Спроси что-то, на что тебе самому придется ответить, раз уж ты такой правдивый.

Значит, задать вопрос о будущем не удастся. Яхаба задумчиво мурлычет и барабанит пальцами по губам, а затем ему в голову вдруг приходит ужасная, злая, соблазнительная мысль. Он сладко улыбается, наслаждаясь промелькнувшей в глазах Кётани тревогой.

— Что тебе во мне нравится?

— Какого хрена? — рычит Кётани.

— Ой, да ладно, — говорит Яхаба, широко улыбаясь. — Один несчастный комплимент. Сойдет любая глупость. Я даже скажу его первым. Хммм… — Яхаба устраивает целый спектакль и делает вид, что погружается в размышления. — Думаю, ты поступил очень мило, купив своей собаке мячи. Хороший ты парень, Бешеный Песик.

Кётани отшатывается, и уши у него краснеют.

— Не зови меня так, — бурчит он.

— Теперь твоя очередь, — говорит Яхаба.

Кётани замирает и чешет затылок.

— Ты… у тебя приятный голос, наверное. — Яхаба таращится на него, и Кётани краснеет и отворачивается. — Ну, то есть, когда ты что-то мурлычешь или подпеваешь радио.

— О, — говорит Яхаба, чувствуя себя очень и очень странно. Он не думал, что кто-либо — тем более Кётани — будет обращать на это внимание. Он чувствует, что тоже заливается румянцем. Он даже не подозревал, что Кётани похвалит его за что-то столь… личное. — С-спасибо.

— Да ерунда все это, — бурчит Кётани и уходит, сутуля плечи под дождем.

Яхаба провожает его глазами до тех пор, пока он не исчезает в тумане, затем возвращается к прилавку, вздыхает и роняет голову на руки.

— Ты сам в этом виноват, — говорит он вслух. — Идиот.


	8. Джокер

Кётани держит слово и шесть дней спустя приносит взятую взаймы одежду в магазинчик. Взамен Яхаба вручает ему кипу постеров и велит повесить их в здании D. В магазине людно, так что у них практически нет возможности поболтать. Яхаба думает, что это к счастью. Он предпочел бы вернуть те времена, когда все было проще, когда он мог напрочь игнорировать Кётани — кроме тех случаев, когда пробивал его покупки.

Культурный фестиваль проходит хорошо. На этот раз придумывать отговорки приходится уже Яхабе, чтобы Ватари мог проводить больше времени с девочкой, которая ему нравится, — Накатой Ай — той самой, что помогала ему с учебой, из волейбольной команды. Яхаба убивает время, записывая результаты и собирая деньги за участие в состязаниях. Несколько раз ему на глаза попадается знакомая светловолосая голова, но когда он поворачивается, голова исчезает. Это происходит с завидной регулярностью, и Яхаба наконец берет перерыв. Он сворачивает за угол и замечает тут же юркнувшего в клубную комнату Кётани.

Значит, он меня избегает, думает Яхаба и пожимает плечами. Наверное, это к лучшему. И все же по возвращении он просматривает результаты состязаний в поисках имени Кётани. На этот раз тот продержался против Ивайзуми целых две минуты — куда больше, чем удалось остальным. Яхаба щелкает языком: Кётани все же удалось произвести на него впечатление.

После этого дни бегут все быстрее — и вскоре начинается Интерхай. Возможность выйти на площадку Яхабе не представляется, и он наблюдает за матчем со скамьи, давая советы и делая редкие замечания. Хотя в финале они снова проигрывают Шираторизаве, Яхабе кажется, что матч с Карасуно был самым запоминающимся. Он внимательно наблюдает за гениальным связующим Кагеямой. В следующем году, если они не найдут себе такого же гениального первогодку, и если остальные игроки запаса не обнаружат в себе скрытых талантов, справляться с ним придется Яхабе. Он не уверен, что готов к такому.

В автобусе по пути обратно Ойкава садится рядом с Яхабой. Он закидывает ноги на сидение, скрещивает их и практически тычется коленями Яхабе в нос. Впрочем, тот и не возражает.

— Ты уже думал о том, что будет дальше? — спрашивает Ойкава.

— Экзамены, — говорит Яхаба мрачно. Дома у него скопилась гора несделанной домашки, и он размышляет, сможет ли безболезненно отложить ее до завтра.

— Я имею в виду, с клубом, — говорит Ойкава с улыбкой. — Ты ведь помнишь, в прошлом году третьегодки ушли из него сразу после Интерхая.

Яхаба смотрит на него с нескрываемым ужасом.

— Вы пока еще не можете уйти, — говорит он. — Будет Весенний чемпионат и…

Ойкава поднимает руку, заставляя его умолкнуть.

— Существует множество причин, которые определяют, стоит третьегодкам уходить после Интерхая или нет, — говорит он голосом, который приберегает специально для долгих речей. — Есть индивидуальные причины, например, заметят ли тебя скауты, хочешь ли ты пойти в университет и если да, то для чего, и наконец, выложился ли ты в игре на полную, готов ли попрощаться со школьным волейболом? А есть и командные причины, например, сможет ли команды справиться без третьегодок, на каких позициях есть сильные запасные игроки, сможет ли команда попасть на Национальные.

— Сойдет любая причина, — говорит Яхаба, — лишь бы вы с третьегодками остались. Или я что-то упускаю?

— Мм, — говорит Ойкава. — Есть кое-что еще. Если третьегодки уйдут сейчас, команда выберет нового капитана из второгодок, который и возглавит их на Весеннем турнире. Быть капитаном — не то что быть обычным игроком, знаешь ли, особенно на чемпионате. Но поскольку капитаны в разных школах сменяются не одновременно, когда наступает новый Интерхай, между ними возникает большой разрыв в опыте. Какие-то команды выйдут на площадку с капитанами, которые уже возглавляли их в чемпионате. Другие капитаны используют Интерхай как свой первый и, возможно, последний шанс.

Яхаба опускает глаза. Он знает, что он — первый кандидат в новые капитаны. Они с Ватари — единственные второгодки, которые вообще играли в официальных матчах. Ватари незаменим в качестве либеро, но есть еще кое-что, касающееся Яхабы. Ойкава отдает ему предпочтение, незаметно продвигал его в течение многих месяцев, заставляя оценивать игру команды на площадке и приглядывать за первогодками. Капитанство внушает Яхабе ужас, но в этом нет ничего неожиданного. Он постепенно привыкает к этой мысли. Однако…

— Ойкава-сан, — говорит Яхаба. В прошлом году вы были готовы стать капитаном после Интерхая. Но в этом году… я могу с уверенностью сказать: сейчас среди второгодок нет никого, кто готов стать капитаном. Нам нужно больше времени. Капитан, у которого есть опыт игры в чемпионате, но который утратил доверие своей команды, может навредить больше, чем капитан, у которого вообще нет опыта.

Ойкава улыбается шире.

— Рад, что ты так считаешь, Яхаба, — говорит он. — Потому что я пока не готов сдать свой пост. Но это также означает, что мы должны понять, какую фору даем нашим будущим противникам, и сделать все, чтобы сократить ее. За оставшиеся месяцы я замучаю тебя до полусмерти, так что готовься.

Ойкава держит свое слово. Яхаба никогда в жизни еще не погружался так глубоко в мир волейбола. Весь день он выполняет какие-то волейбольные задания, получая передышку только ночью, но и тогда его мучают сны про волейбол. Он изумляется: неужели Ойкава живет так постоянно?

Дело не только в физических нагрузках, хотя они тоже возрастают. Ойкава заставляет Яхабу просматривать записи их игр, игр противников и даже команд, о которых Яхаба никогда не слышал, и расспрашивает его о слабостях и сильных сторонах каждого игрока, интересуется, когда изменилось настроение команды, кто с кем хорошо ладит, над чем команде не помешает поработать, и кучу всего прочего. Ойкава дает Яхабе множество книг по волейболу, теории игры, а еще — по психологии и лидерству. После прочтения каждой из них Яхабу ждут тесты.

Во время тренировок команда работает над пасами и гибкостью. Они часто тренируют ситуации, когда их обычная расстановка невозможна, заставляя не привыкших к этому игроков делать съемы или пасовать, а также анализировать происходящее. Во время летних каникул выпускники играют с ними несколько тренировочных матчей. Иногда Ойкава переходит играть на сторону противника, заставляя Яхабу брать на себя роль связующего и внося в основной состав команды другие изменения, чтобы они научились играть в любом составе, какой бы ни сложился во время чемпионата, и не сдали позиции.

— Мы должны быть, как вода, — говорит Ойкава. — Какие бы препятствия ни встали на нашем пути, мы обогнем их и снова сольемся в единое русло. Мы не сломаемся — мы просто изменим направление движения.

Больше всего Яхабе нравится, когда Ойкава берет его на профессиональные игры, игры и тренировочные матчи в университетах и они в реальном времени обсуждают стратегию игры. Иногда к ним присоединяются и другие члены команды, чаще всего третьегодки, но большую часть времени Ойкава с Яхабой ходят смотреть матчи только вдвоем.

Однажды после такой игры Ойкава тянет его в ближайшую кафешку поесть сладкого перед возвращением домой. Яхаба по-прежнему не слишком любит сладости, но все же заказывает себе мороженое со вкусом зеленого чая и наблюдает за Ойкавой. Сегодня тот ведет себя очень странно: слишком остро реагирует на все и сурово отчитывает Яхабу, когда тот не замечает то, что, по мнению Ойкавы, должен был заметить.

— Я не Ивайзуми-сан, знаете ли, — говорит Яхаба, когда у него кончается терпение. — Я не умею читать ваши мысли. Если что-то не так, вам следует мне сказать.

— Как грубо, Яхаба, — говорит Ойкава, ковыряя пирожное. — С каждым днем ты становишься все больше похож на Иву-чана!

Яхаба облизывает ложку и ждет.

— Моя подружка со мной порвала, — наконец говорит Ойкава.

Яхаба хмурится. Вообще-то, он уже об этом знает. Ойкава пожаловался третьегодкам, а затем к этому обсуждению подключилась вся команда.

— Вы по ней скучаете? — спрашивает Яхаба.

— Ну, ага, — говорит Ойкава. — Она была очень милой девушкой, сам знаешь. Ну, все еще милая, хотя ее больше нет в моей жизни. Но вообще-то, дело не в этом, — он вздыхает и откидывает голову на спинку диванчика. — А в том, почему она это сделала.

Яхаба теребит ложку и думает: Ойкава сказал, что она порвала с ним, потому что он тратит слишком много времени на волейбол, а товарищи тут же принялись поддразнивать его, говоря, что он, наверное, вспоминал о матчах в самое неподходящее время.

— Вы соврали, — говорит Яхаба. — Она порвала с вами из-за Ивайзуми-сана, верно?

Ойкава не сводит с него глаз.

— Как ты догадался? — в голосе Ойкавы нет обиды, простое любопытство — точно так же он ведет себя, когда Яхаба «читает» окружающих людей. Наверное, в этом есть определенный смысл.

— Потому что вы рассказываете об этом мне, а не Ивайзуми-сану, — говорит Яхаба. — Есть только одна вещь, которую я знаю о вас, а он нет. Та самая вещь, за помощью с которой вы обратитесь к кому угодно, только не к нему.

— Эх, ты прав, — говорит Ойкава. — Неужели ты сейчас скажешь: «А ведь я вам говорил»?

Яхаба качает головой.

— Мне жаль, что ничего не вышло, — говорит он искренне.

Ойкава шумно вздыхает и подпирает рукой голову.

— Что же мне делать? — спрашивает он — скорее у себя, чем у Яхабы. Это хорошо, потому что Яхаба совершенно не знает, что ему ответить.

Остаток ужина они проводят в тишине, и Яхаба все думает, как ему подбодрить Ойкаву. К счастью, одного его присутствия, кажется, уже достаточно, потому что на прощание Ойкава улыбается почти нормально и ласково ерошит волосы.

***

После этого дела идут на поправку. Ойкава оживает и снова все свое время посвящает команде. Отголоски неловкости, возникшие между ним и Ивайзуми, когда он только завел себе подружку, наконец исчезают. А первогодки теперь являются неотъемлемой частью команды, которая, кажется, действительно становится единым целым.

Едва Яхаба привыкает к хорошему, происходит немыслимое. Они с Ватари как раз показывают Куними с Киндаичи кое-какие упражнения, когда дверь распахивается, и в спортзал входит Кётани. Он что-то жует и в целом ведет себя так, словно ему и дела нет до того, что он бросил клуб больше года назад. Когда Ватари его приветствует, Кётани бурчит что-то в ответ, осматривается, и мир в глазах Яхабы вдруг окрашивается красным. Он выступает вперед и начинает на него орать, но затем в их ссору вмешивается Ойкава.

Яхаба пытается этого не показать, но весь остаток тренировки в душе он клокочет от ярости: третьегодки устраивают Кётани проверку и все же решают дать ему еще один шанс. Если Ойкава не возражает против присутствия Кётани в команде, значит, он думает, что это поможет им победить. Яхаба не может с этим не согласиться, хотя ему от этого и не легче. Не легче от того, что Кётани вторгся в единственный укромный уголок, где Яхаба чувствует себя уютно, уголок, который очень много значит для него. Не легче от того, что теперь он всегда знает, где находится Кётани. Все было нормально, пока они виделись исключительно в магазине, потому что Яхаба к этому привык. Он знал, как скрыть свои чувства и возвести заграждающие стены, отделяющие его от внешнего мира и от слишком опасных мыслей. Однако сейчас эти стены рухнули.

Яхаба пытается не обращать на Кётани внимания. Это довольно легко, поскольку тот по-прежнему пропускает добрую половину тренировок, а, объявляясь, общается только с Ойкавой или Ивайзуми. Когда Кётани вертится поблизости, Яхаба всегда отрабатывает подачу, чтобы его не попросили пасовать Кётани. Он знает, что команда беспокоится о том, как в следующем году компенсировать потерю мощной подачи Ойкавы, поэтому, когда Яхаба работает над собственной подачей, его никто не трогает.

Разумеется, реальное положение вещей не может долго ускользать от внимания Ойкавы. За неделю до чемпионата, когда Яхаба собирает после тренировки мячи, в поле его зрения появляются кроссовки Ойкавы. Яхаба знает, что Ойкава тренировался с Кётани в другой половине зала, знает, что Кётани наверняка продолжает там торчать и сейчас зыркает в их сторону.

— Ойкава-сан? — говорит Яхаба, поднимая голову и делая вид, что совсем не боится услышать то, что ему вот-вот скажет Ойкава.

— Твои подачи и впрямь становятся лучше, — говорит Ойкава. — У тебя отличный прицел, но, может, следует сделать их немного мощнее? Ты больше не убегаешь от схваток на площадке, Яхаба, но стоит только отвернуться, как ты снова берешься за старое.

Яхаба знает, что Ойкава сейчас говорит не только о подачах, но старается не подавать виду.

— Я работаю над этим, — говорит он.

— Отлично, — с ухмылкой говорит Ойкава. — Давай-ка, помоги немного нам с Бешеным Песиком, и я больше не буду тебе мешать.

Яхаба знает, что не может отказаться, хотя ему и очень-очень этого хочется.

— Что я должен делать? — послушно спрашивает он.

Ойкава тянет его к поджидающему Кётани. Яхаба не сводит глаз с Ойкавы, но чувствует, когда внимание Кётани переключается на него.

— Пасуй Бешеному Песику, а я немного понаблюдаю, ладно? Кое-что я понимаю лучше, когда пасует кто-то другой, так что рассчитываю на тебя, — Ойкава передает мяч Яхабе и отправляет их на позицию. — Начнем с пяти мячей. Давай, Яхаба, высоко и плавно.

— А что, других связующих нету? — спрашивает Кётани.

Яхаба сжимает кулаки. Вот это наглость: не только позволить личной неприязни к Яхабе повлиять на тренировку, но еще и поставить под сомнение решения Ойкавы, капитана, который и так уделяет Кётани слишком много внимания!

Ойкава только смеется: кажется, грубость Кётани его ничуть не заботит.

— Разумеется, есть, — говорит он. — Но я попросил именно Яхабу. Так что давайте!

Кётани открывает рот, явно собираясь сказать что-то еще, так что Яхаба просто подбрасывает мяч — высоко, как и сказал Ойкава. Поскольку они сошлись на пяти мячах, Кётани не должен атаковать, пока мяч не достигнет верхней точки, но он все равно застигнут врасплох. Ему приходится метнуться вперед, и он не угадывает с правильным моментом, так что мяч еле переваливается через сетку.

Жаль, думает Яхаба, вновь надевая на лицо бесстрастную маску. Я-то надеялся, что он совсем промахнется.

— Не смей бросать, пока я не готов!

Яхаба знает, что они наверняка привлекают внимание. Он невинно улыбается и умиротворяюще машет руками.

— Прости-прости, — говорит он. — Но капитан сказал «давайте», и я думал, что ты уже готов.

— Ты гребаный лжец, — рычит Кётани, с угрожающим видом приближаясь к Яхабе. Яхаба чувствует всплеск возбуждения, думая, вдруг Кётани и правда попытается его ударить. Тогда его наверняка выставят из команды, особенно если Яхаба не станет уклоняться и позволит Кётани себе врезать.

Ойкава хлопает в ладоши.

— Ладно, ладно, вы двое, успокойтесь, — все так же весело говорит он. — Бешеный Песик, давай, сконцентрируйся на волейболе и будь готов к пасам. Яхаба, — подмигивает он, — может, снова сделаешь такой же пас, мм? Я все еще не увидел того, что хотел.

Яхаба облизывает губы, чувствуя себя так, словно его хорошенько отчитали. Его нежелание работать с Кётани помогает Ойкаве еще меньше, чем их с Кётани ссоры. Яхаба берет следующий мяч и смотрит на Кётани:

— Готов? — спрашивает он.

— Просто бросай этот чертов мяч, — говорит Кётани.

Какое-то время Ойкава заставляет их работать вместе и наблюдает за прогрессом и эффективностью различных атак. Каждый раз Яхаба спрашивает Кётани, готов ли он, и Кётани в ответ бурчит или грубит. Ойкава ничего не говорит, ну разве что велит использовать определенные атаки. Наконец он поднимает руки:

— Хорошая работа, — говорит он. — Я узнал много интересного!

— Не думаю, что от этого будет какая-то польза, — говорит Кётани, когда они начинают собирать раскатившиеся мячи. — Он пасует куда хуже, чем ты, — даже при таком несложном упражнении.

Яхаба поднимает мяч и на секунду закрывает глаза, радуясь, что у него хватило ума отвернуться и не показывать никому свое лицо. Привычная безмятежность изменяет ему. Не то чтобы он был не прав, думает Яхаба, так что нет смысла на него орать.

— Хммм? — говорит Ойкава, наклоняя голову на бок. — Неужели тебе нравится играть со мной, Бешеный Песик?

— Нет! — говорит Кётани и уходит прочь, по пути пнув мяч.

— Ах, он даже не понимает, как ему повезло, — говорит Ойкава, когда Кётани покидает спортзал. — Ведь если бы мы, третьегодки, уже ушли, ты не позволил бы ему вернуться в команду. Я прав?

Яхаба вертит в руках мяч, наблюдая за цветными завитками.

— Я согласен с любым вашим решением, капитан, — говорит он, не поднимая глаз.

— Яхаба сегодня такой дипломатичный, — замечает Ойкава. — И такой неискренний!

Это заставляет Яхабу вскинуть голову.

— Я правда поддерживаю ваши решения, — говорит он. Ойкава продолжает на него смотреть, и Яхаба виновато ежится: — Даже те, с которыми не согласен.

— Ну вот, уже лучше, — говорит Ойкава. — Со мной можно не соглашаться, Яхаба. Но я надеюсь, что ты сохранишь объективность, несмотря на личные чувства.

— Обещаю, — говорит Яхаба. Он может пообещать хотя бы попытаться.

— Отлично, — говорит Ойкава, забирает у Яхабы мяч и машет рукой. — Можешь идти переодеваться. Пусть уборкой сегодня займутся первогодки, ладно?

Яхаба моргает. Обычно он уходит позже, поскольку приглядывает за уборкой, но если Ойкава отправляет его домой, Яхаба не станет возражать. Может, это такое извинение, думает Яхаба, за то, что Ойкава заставил его торчать с кем-то, кого Яхаба, ну… что бы он там ни чувствовал к Кётани. Или Ойкава просто хочет удостовериться, что у Яхабы будет время закончить с теми огромными книгами до начала турнира. С Ойкавой, наверное, верно и то, и другое,

Яхаба думает об одной из этих огромных книг, написанной старым тренером, чья университетская команда несколько раз попадала на Национальные, открывает дверь в раздевалку — и перед его глазами возникает чья-то широкая спина. В этом нет ничего странного — Яхаба давно привык видеть раздетых товарищей по команде, на которых зачастую остаются только боксеры в странных узорах, — но эту спину он видит впервые.

Кётани поворачивается и натягивает через голову свежую рубашку. На удивление мягкая кожа и гладкие мышцы тут же скрываются под тканью.

— Аргх, — бурчит он, узнает Яхабу и гримасничает. — На что это ты уставился?

Яхаба торопливо закрывает дверь и направляется к собственному шкафчику, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как закипает кровь.

— Ты не должен самовольно покидать тренировку, пока тебя не отпустят, — говорит он, собирая последние крупицы спокойствия.

— Да ты, блядь… Ты можешь хоть пять секунд не вспоминать про свои дурацкие правила? — спрашивает Кётани.

Яхаба больше не может смотреть на шкафчик — тогда станет очевидно, что он избегает встречаться с Кётани глазами. Уповая, что выражение лица его не выдает, он поворачивается и улыбается.

— Ну, если хочешь, я могу об этом спеть. Раз тебе так нравится мой голос.

Кётани уходит, напоследок так сильно хлопнув дверцей шкафчика, что Яхаба не понимает, почему все здание не содрогнулось от грохота.

Остальные второгодки появляются, когда Яхаба уже заканчивает переодеваться. Ватари кажется обеспокоенным, но ничего не говорит.

— Что ты сделал с Кётани? — спрашивает какой-то второгодка. — Он выглядел так, словно собирался кого-то убить.

— Да это его обычное лицо, — говорит Яхаба со своей самой беззаботной улыбкой.

— Уверен? Во время тренировки он, кажется, очень хотел почесать о тебя кулаки. Будь осторожнее, он ведь и вправду может тебя изувечить.

— Пусть попробует, — говорит Яхаба. Наверное, его улыбка становится откровенно зловещей, потому что остальные начинают опасливо пятиться. Поспешно рассмеявшись, Яхаба под первым попавшимся предлогом сбегает из раздевалки.

— Жуть, — слышит он чьи-то слова перед тем, как захлопнуть дверь. — Значит, даже Яхаба может быть…

Яхаба решает не задерживаться и не выяснять, что же он может. Он торопится на поезд, отчаянно пытаясь прийти в себя. Он вспоминает об успокоительном влиянии фортепианной музыки и идеальных пасах и совершенно не думает о дурацком сердитом лице Кётани, о том, как двигаются дурацкие мышцы на его дурацкой спине, о том, как краснеют его дурацкие уши, когда Яхаба выводит его из себя. И он совершенно — вот совершенно — не думает о том, чтобы наклониться к этому сердитому лицу, о том, как напрягутся эти мышцы от его прикосновений, о том, покраснеют ли эти уши еще сильнее, если он прихватит их зубами.

Он так старательно об этом не думает, что едва не пропускает поезд.

***

К вящему облегчению Яхабы, ему удается избегать Кётани на тренировках до самого Весеннего чемпионата. Кётани пропускает большинство тренировок, и Яхаба даже начинает мечтать о том, что Кётани вообще не покажется на игре. Но когда он приходит в школу в первый день чемпионата, Кётани уже стоит, прислонившись к автобусу и разглядывая новую форму.

— У него номер даже больше наших, — замечает Киндаичи. Они с остальными первогодками прибыли пораньше, чтобы помочь с вещами и припасами. Куними спит с открытыми глазами, опустив голову на спину своего товарища, словно это большая подушка.

— Так и должно быть, — говорит Яхаба. — Вы за год сделали для клуба больше, чем он за два.

— Нет, если благодаря ему мы попадем на Национальные, — говорит Киндаичи.

— Если его допустят до игры, и мы попадем на Национальные, это произойдет не только благодаря ему, — говорит Яхаба. — Победа команды принадлежит всем, кто выходит на площадку.

Яхаба позволяет Кётани первому войти в автобус, чтобы посмотреть, где он сядет, и избегать этого места, как чумы. Кётани отправляется в заднюю часть автобуса, так что Яхаба устраивается впереди вместе с Ватари. Он бросает вороватый взгляд на Кётани: тот вытянулся на свободном сидении, даже ноги в кроссовках на него положил. Яхаба отворачивается и сжимает и разжимает кулаки, пытаясь подавить вспыхнувшее раздражение, прежде чем он сорвется и начнет орать.

— Приятно видеть, что ты так горишь перед чемпионатом, — говорит Ватари с улыбкой.

Первая игра проходит без участия Яхабы и Кётани. Яхаба делает все возможное, чтобы между ними всегда было несколько других игроков, и все же, несмотря на разделяющее их расстояние, чувствует исходящее от Кётани напряжение. Яхаба старается не обращать на это внимания и смотреть матч, передавая свои предложения вместе с Ватари, Мацукавой и Киндаичи, которые то выходят на площадку, то покидают ее.

По окончании игры Кётани сразу же уходит, не дожидаясь указаний, какие игры смотреть и когда вообще вернуться.

— А, ну, ладно, — говорит Ойкава, протягивая руку, чтобы помешать Ивайзуми силой притащить Кётани обратно. — Ясное дело, что парень вроде него за пределами площадки будет вести себя именно так.

— И все же, — говорит Ханамаки, — если он потратит всю энергию на раздраженное пыхтение на скамье запасных, мы не сможем потом его использовать.

Яхаба тихо фыркает.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Ватари, выглядывая из-под края лежащего на голове полотенца.

— Ага, — говорит Яхаба. — Ну, просто было бы досадно, если бы после всего, с чем нам пришлось мириться из-за Кётани, он оказался бесполезен.

Ватари моргает и вытирает лицо.

— Если задуматься, — говорит он осторожно, — у Кётани, наверное, совсем нет опыта пребывания на скамье запасных во время матча. В средней школе он был асом своей команды, да и до этого почти всегда находился на площадке.

— Верно, — говорит Яхаба.

— Наверное, он просто ничего не знает о том, как быть запасным игроком, — говорит Ватари и спокойно смотрит на Яхабу.

Через секунду до Яхабы наконец-то доходит намек.

— Ты же не ждешь, что я…

— Остальные игроки запаса слишком его боятся, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, — говорит Ватари. — А ты ведь хотел, чтобы он был полезен команде.

— Ненавижу тебя, — стонет Яхаба, зная, что Ватари только что загнал его в ловушку. — Сам-то почему не пойдешь?

Ватари краснеет.

— Я пообещал Накате-сан, что посмотрю игру девочек, если у меня будет такая возможность.

Яхаба тяжко вздыхает и идет искать Кётани. Обнаруживает он его в зеленой зоне, где команды разогреваются во время перерывов. Здесь малолюдно, игрок-другой не в счет. Кётани подбрасывает мяч, корча убийственную гримасу.

Яхаба собирается с силами и направляется к нему.

— Эй, — говорит он.

— Чего тебе? — спрашивает Кётани, ловя мяч и переступая с ноги на ногу, словно ожидая, что Яхаба захочет с ним подраться.

— Ты ведь раньше никогда не играл в запасе? — спрашивает Яхаба. Хотя он уже знает ответ, но все же ждет согласного бурчания Кётани. — Знаешь, волейбол во многом отличается от других видов спорта. Хотя часто говорят, что второй состав сидит на скамье запасных, на самом деле, у них нет никакой скамьи. Все это время они вынуждены стоять.

— Какого хрена ты рассказываешь то, что я и так знаю? — спрашивает Кётани.

Яхаба не обращает на это внимания.

— Игроки на площадке постоянно двигаются, разогреваются, но запасные могут часами стоять неподвижно. А если они начнут слишком активно двигаться, то могут вызвать неудовольствие судей или отвлечь собственную команду. Так что они просто стоят, не имея возможности двигаться и постоянно накапливая напряжение. Если же им кажется, что их в любую секунду могут выпустить на площадку, они выматываются куда больше, чем при реальной игре.

— Так ты здесь, чтобы сказать, что я должен расслабиться? — с отвращением спрашивает Кётани.

— Нет, — говорит Яхаба, из последних сил удерживаясь, чтобы не закатить глаза. — Я здесь, чтобы показать тебе упражнения, которые ты будешь выполнять завтра в перерывах между играми, и мелкие уловки, к которым можно прибегать во время игры, чтобы не застояться и не одеревенеть. Таким образом, когда тренеры захотят ввести тебя в игру, ты будешь готов.

— Тебя сюда Ойкава послал? — спрашивает Кётани, но теперь он уже не излучает агрессию.

Яхаба не удостаивает его ответом: пусть Кётани лучше считает, что он здесь по приказу. Больше, помимо разъяснений упражнений, они практически не разговаривают. Когда разминка наконец заканчивается, Яхаба поднимает голову и замечает Киндаичи с Куними, которые тоже вышли на улицу и теперь разминаются с мячом.

— Кажется, завтра мы играем с Датеко, — сообщает Куними. — Вакунан с Карасуно тоже прошли в следующий тур.

— Хорошо, — говорит Яхаба. — Ойкава-сан наверняка захочет посмотреть запись их игр, а потом мы отправимся домой. Пошли собирать вещи.

Даже Кётани без жалоб возвращается вместе с ним в спортзал.

***

После окончания матча с Карасуно, когда все слезы уже пролиты, сетки сняты и свернуты, а на табло — снова нули, Яхаба наклоняется над раковиной, плещет в лицо водой и вытягивает руки вперед. Как ни странно, они не дрожат: Яхабе кажется, что это нереально, что все его тело должна сотрясать такая дрожь, чтобы мир плыл перед глазами. Но руки не дрожат, ноги не подгибаются, плечи тоже не ходят ходуном.

— Яхаба, — окликает его кто-то. Яхаба поворачивается — это один из играющих в запасе первогодок. — Вещи уже в автобусе, Ойкава соберет остальных.

— Ладно, — говорит Яхаба, и его голос тоже не дрожит. — Спасибо, что сказал.

Первогодка колеблется.

— Эм, никто не знает, куда делся Кётани, — говорит он. — Он ушел сразу же после игры. Выглядел расстроенным.

Яхаба хочет просить, зачем он ему все это говорит, разве это его проблема, что Кётани куда-то делся, но он знает, зачем.

— Я его найду, — говорит он.

Первогодка с облегчением выдыхает и сбегает.

Найти Кётани нетрудно. Он сидит на том же месте, что и после их первой игры, которая, кажется, была целую вечность назад. Кётани сидит на скамье, сжав руки, и пустым взглядом изучает землю. Яхаба замечает, что руки у него тоже не дрожат.

Яхаба садится рядом.

— Автобус вот-вот отправится, — говорит он мягко.

Кётани фыркает, но совсем не презрительно.

— Разве ты не собираешься мне врезать? — спрашивает он.

— С какой стати? — спрашивает Яхаба.

— Ты сказал, если я вываляю доброе имя наших семпаев в грязи, ты меня не простишь, — говорит Кётани. — Обычно, когда парни говорят такое, они подкрепляют свои слова кулаками. А ты явно не раз об этом подумывал.

Яхаба моргает.

— Ты не вывалял их имя в грязи, — говорит он. — Когда ты взял себя в руки, то играл хорошо.

— Именно из-за моего съема мы проиграли первый сет, — говорит Кётани. — Разница в счете была незначительной. Если бы мы тогда заработали очко, если бы больше моих съемов пробили защиту, тогда…

Яхаба осторожно прерывает речь Кётани, опустив руку ему на плечо.

— Ты видел, как выглядел Ивайзуми-сан, когда мы строились после игры? — спрашивает он. — Он наверняка думал, сколько его съемов было заблокировано, сколько мячей он не принял. Я мог бы сказать: что, если бы я заработал очко благодаря своим пасам? Меня ввели в игру для усиления подачи, а я не набрал ни очка. Кто я после этого? Уверен, все, кто сегодня был на площадке, чувствуют себя так же.

— Так что ты хочешь сказать? — спрашивает Кётани резко, наконец-то поднимая глаза от сцепленных рук. — Что все ошибаются, и это не считается?

— Нет, — говорит Яхаба. — Я вовсе не это хотел сказать. Я говорю то же, что и раньше. Каждое очко, потерянное или заработанное, это заслуга всей команды. Это философия игры Аоба Джосай, философия, которую передали нам семпаи. Мы проигрываем и побеждаем не как отдельные люди, а как команда. Так что никто не несет абсолютной ответственности за проигрыш или победу. Мы отвечаем за них все вместе. И сегодня я… я убедился, что ты стал частью всего этого. Но если ты сбежишь сейчас, если станешь обвинять во всем только себя, тогда ты останешься прежним и команда — тоже, тоже не изменится, — голос Яхабы срывается. Он встает и поворачивается к Кётани. — Ты нужен нам. Ради следующего года. Ради мести. Так что, пожалуйста, продолжай делиться с нами своей силой! — он протягивает Кётани руку.

Тот смотрит на него, и с каждой прошедшей секундой Яхаба чувствует себя все большим дураком. О чем он думал, произнося тут пафосные речи, словно он Ивайзуми или Ойкава? Да и перед кем — перед Кётани? Выставил себя на посмешище безо всякого повода. Яхаба чувствует, как горячая волна заливает шею и поднимается выше — к щекам. Он уже было собирается закрыть лицо руками, когда Кётани протягивает руку, сжимает его пальцы и встает на ноги.

— Ладно, — говорит он, роняя руку Яхабы и потирая плечо. — Ладно.

Он проходит мимо Яхабы и направляется к парковке, и Яхаба замечает, что уши у Кётани снова покраснели.


	9. Ва-банк

Как и обещали третьегодки, Ойкава действительно ведет всех в раменную. Мацукава отправляет их по домам, чтобы они сперва приняли душ и переоделись, а Ханамаки называет адрес, где они встретятся через час. Яхаба идет домой к Ватари: возвращаться к себе слишком долго, к тому же у него с собой есть чистая одежда. Еще он хочет удостовериться, что с Ватари все в порядке. Поражение далось ему особенно тяжело.

— Ты поговорил с Кётани? — спрашивает Ватари, когда они идут в раменную.

Яхаба корчит рожу.

— Какой именно разговор тебя интересует?

— Наверное, все, — отвечает Ватари. — Вы сможете нормально сыграться на следующий год? Очень важно, чтобы капитан хорошо ладил с асом. И, если подумать, связующий — тоже.

Яхаба облизывает губы. Он вспоминает разговор с Ойкавой в начале года. О том, что однажды для Яхабы настанет такой момент, когда он почувствует поддержку остальных игроков — и тогда сможет безбоязненно довериться им в ответ. О том, что с шестью людьми сильный становится только сильнее. Яхаба думал об этом: когда отдал слишком короткий пас и был уверен, что его невозможно будет коснуться, и что из-за этого он потеряет важное для команды очко. Но Кётани достал до мяча левой рукой и пробил блок соперника.

— Не о чем беспокоиться, — слегка улыбаясь, говорит Яхаба и смотрит на свои руки.

— Точно? — Ватари говорит это с таким видом, как будто понял что-то важное, и Яхаба чувствует беспокойство.

— Что? — спрашивает он.

— Да нет, ничего, — Ватари, несмотря на невинный вид, не может сдержать улыбки. — Просто думаю, как все будет в следующем году. Наверное, играть с Кётани будет интересно, как думаешь?

— Возможно, — несмело признает Яхаба. — Надеюсь, у нас получится справиться с ним без Ивайзуми-сана.

Раменная оказывается даже не раменной, а настоящим рестораном. Их приглашают в заднюю комнату, где уже собралась большая часть команды. По сравнению с удручающей поездкой домой в автобусе, сейчас атмосфера кажется легче и теплее. Подрагивающая улыбка Киндаичи, кажется, вот-вот сорвется, и Ивайзуми ведет себя тише, чем обычно, но команда смеется и перешучивается.

— Я плачу только за рамен, — предупреждает Ойкава. — Если закажете что-нибудь еще, то будете расплачиваться сами!

— То есть рамена можно заказать сколько душе угодно, правильно? — уточняет Куними. — Столько порций, сколько захочется?

— Куними, ты всегда мне нравился, — говорит Мацукава, пока Ойкава возмущенно фыркает.

Появление Кётани не проходит для Яхабы незамеченным, потому что в их комнате повисает потрясенная тишина. Яхаба думает, что почти никто в команде не ожидал, что он явится. Кажется, даже сам Кётани до конца не был в этом уверен.

Не замечая или предпочитая не замечать реакции, которую вызвал его приход, Кётани опускается на стул на самом краю стола — в стороне ото всех остальных. Он погружается в процесс изучения меню, и пузырь тишины лопается. Все снова начинают болтать.

Яхаба, вздохнув, поднимается со своего места. Он касается плеча Ватари, который увлеченно разговаривает с ребятами рядом, и кивает на Кётани. Ватари сперва моргает, не понимая, чего от него хотят, а потом встает и идет за Яхабой.

Кётани вздрагивает, когда они подсаживаются к нему, тем самым создавая мостик между ним и остальной командой. Яхаба подпирает подбородок ладонью и смотрит на Кётани с тщательно подобранным нейтральным выражением. Кётани в ответ подозрительно косится на них, но одного взгляда на Ватари достаточно, чтобы проникнуться к нему доверием, поэтому Кётани немного успокаивается. Они не успевают обменяться ни словом — официантка начинает принимать заказы. И когда она уходит, заметно, что Кётани если и не расслаблен, то хотя бы менее напряжен.

— Бедный Ойкава-сан, — говорит Ватари. — Это мероприятие проделает огромную дыру в его бюджете.

— Даже если и так, его фанклуб до конца года будет обеспечивать его бесплатными обедами, — говорит Яхаба. — А завтра они наверняка завалят его подарками. — Каждый раз, когда команда проигрывала, фанатки Ойкавы, чтобы хоть как-то поднять ему настроение, с ног до головы осыпали его приятными мелочами.

— Мне кажется, это мило, — говорит Ватари. — И обычно он делится с остальными.

— Интересно, стоит ли ждать кого-нибудь из них на трибунах в следующем году, — рассуждает Яхаба. — Я говорил кое с кем, и они, кажется, искренне заинтересовались волейболом.

— Интереснее играть, когда чувствуешь поддержку болельщиков, — замечает Ватари. — Но мне кажется, ни у кого из нас нет очарования Ойкавы-сана.

— Может, нам нужно нарядить Куними в какой-нибудь милый костюмчик? Котиком, например, — со всей имеющейся у него серьезностью говорит Яхаба.

— Он ни за что не согласится, — возражает Ватари, и на его губах мелькает улыбка.

— Можем застать его врасплох, пока он будет спать, — говорит Яхаба.

— Киндаичи, скорее всего, его разбудит, — говорит Ватари и потирает подбородок. — Хм, а может сказать ему, что это прямой приказ нового капитана?

— Новым капитаном будешь ты? — обращается к Яхабе Кётани, уже не скрывая, что следит за разговором.

— Да, — говорит Ватари.

Яхаба хмурится.

— Не говори так. Все второгодки должны высказаться. Мы еще не голосовали.

— Ойкава-сан уже давно натаскивает его, — сообщает Ватари, выглядывая из-за плеча Яхабы. — Поэтому мы будем голосовать за него.

— Чего это ты так смотришь? — спрашивает Яхаба, когда Кётани слегка кривится. — Только не говори, что капитаном хочешь быть ты.

— Не хочу я быть капитаном, — говорит Кётани все с тем же выражением лица.

— Не волнуйся, — успокаивает его Ватари. — На самом деле, Яхаба довольно добродушный.

— Что значит «довольно»? — переспрашивает Яхаба. — Я очень добродушный!

— Только не со мной, — говорит Кётани.

— Я... это... я работаю над этим, — бормочет Яхаба, стараясь не замечать, что краснеет, а Ватари снова смотрит на него странно. От дальнейшего конфуза его спасает то, что приносят еду и третьегодки произносят прощальные напутственные речи. Третьегодки освистывают Ойкаву за излишнюю сентиментальность, но лично Яхабе кажется, что самую трогательную речь произнес Ивайзуми.

После того как они заканчивают и Ойкава расплачивается, Яхаба задерживается снаружи. Не хочется возвращаться домой и ложиться спать, ведь это будет означать, что подошел к концу его последний день в составе этой команды.

— Как-то грустно, да? — спрашивает Ватари. Он остался с Яхабой. Кётани, который в оживленной компании других второгодок, видимо, чувствует себя уютнее, с совершенно безучастным видом топчется позади них.

— Да, — говорит Яхаба. — Без них все будет иначе.

— Но это и новое начало, — замечает Ватари.

Это кое о чем напоминает Яхабе.

— Скоро начнутся соревнования средних школ. Пойдешь со мной посмотреть на их третьегодок? Мы можем прикинуть, к кому в следующем году стоит присмотреться.

— Конечно, — говорит Ватари и поворачивается. — Кётани, ты тоже должен с нами пойти!

— Что? — одновременно произносят Кётани и Яхаба. Яхаба не даже не знает, кто из них при этом удивился сильнее.

Ватари, впрочем, ни капли не смущен. Он улыбается и протягивает Кётани руку.

— Я думаю, что асу следует принимать участие в таких мероприятиях. Ивайзуми-сан, кажется, в том году тоже ходил. Дай мне свой телефон, я забью туда наши с Яхабой номера. Потом спишемся.

Из-за того, что Ватари излучает искренность, Кётани с некоторой опаской, но безропотно протягивает ему телефон. Яхаба наблюдает за этой картиной, открыв рот, но возразить ему нечего.

— Здорово! — говорит Ватари. — Мы скоро с тобой свяжемся, хорошо?

— Ага, — говорит Кётани и, воспользовавшись шансом, сбегает.

— Что ты делаешь? — шипит Яхаба. Ватари поворачивается к нему, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Ты сказал, что ничего не имеешь против совместной работы с Кётани, так? — спрашивает он. — И он тоже, вроде бы, ничего не имеет против, раз уж согласился. Так в чем проблема?

Яхабе не удается ответить, потому что сзади подходит Ойкава и встает между ними, хлопая по спине.

— Итак, — говорит он тем самым тоном, который обычно использует перед игрой — с равной долей беззаботности и серьезности. — Я оставляю команду в ваших руках. Рассчитываю на вас обоих, так что не подкачайте, ладно?

— Не подкачаем, — говорит Ватари.

— Непременно, — соглашается Яхаба.

— Хорошо, — говорит Ойкава. — Потому что в следующем году вам нужно будет отомстить за нас, третьегодок, и раздавить Карасуно и Шираторизаву. А потом пробиться на Национальные и там не отдать не единого сета, чтобы все увидели истинную мощь Аоба Джосай! А потом, когда у вас будут брать интервью, не забудьте сказать, что это все благодаря вашему удивительному бывшему капитану!

— Эм, — говорит Яхаба. — Мы, конечно, сделаем все возможное, но я не припоминаю ни одной команды, которая на Национальных не отдала бы ни одного сета.

— И даже если мы туда попадем, не факт, что до этого нам удастся сыграть и с Карасуно, и с Шираторизавой, — все зависит от турнирной сетки, — говорит Ватари.

— Тьфу, от вашей рациональности прямо не по себе, — говорит Ойкава. — Почему вы не можете немного подыграть своему семпаю?

— Мы обязательно за вас отомстим, — обещает Яхаба. — Так что вы тоже задайте жару третьегодкам из этих команд, когда будет играть в университете, хорошо?

— Вот это мне больше нравится, — говорит Ойкава и одаривает их самой устрашающей из своих улыбок. — И вовсе необязательно было напоминать. Я и так собирался это сделать.

***

Яхаба не удивлен, когда в день проведения чемпионата средних школ Ватари не появляется. Яхаба приходит раньше, зевая и ежась от утреннего холода. Кётани — лишь немногим позднее. Он появляется рядом с Яхабой и выглядит таким же уставшим, каким чувствует себя Яхаба.

— Привет, — говорит ему Яхаба. — Ватари скоро будет.

Кётани бурчит что-то под нос и устремляется к автомату с напитками. Он открывает свою жестянку с газировкой, выпивает до дна, сминает пустую банку и отправляет в мусорное ведро. Они все еще ждут Ватари. В конце концов, спустя четверть часа, Кётани спрашивает:

— Где он? Игры скоро начнутся.

Яхаба поднимает взгляд от телефона, в котором он, якобы, все это время играл.

— Обычно Ватари не опаздывает, — как только он произносит эти слова, ему приходит сообщение — будто заклинание призыва срабатывает.

«Привет! У меня кое-что случилось, так что сегодня я не смогу, извини!!! (-ω;-) Развлекитесь там без меня!!! (*^ω^)»

Яхаба сощуривается и нажимает кнопку вызова.

— И что же у тебя случилось? — говорит он, как только Ватари снимает трубку.

— Привет, Яхаба! — бодро приветствует Ватари. — Да, кое-что случилось. Извини. Это, эээ, семейные обстоятельства.

— Семейные обстоятельства? — повторяет Яхаба, потому что прекрасно знает, какой Ватари ужасный лгун. Если Яхаба продолжит расспрашивать, то Ватари во всем признается. — И какие же?

— Да ты знаешь… Болезнь. Мама, она заболела.

— И чем же?

— Простудой?

— Сезон простуды прошел, — говорит Яхаба.

Ватари нервно посмеивается в трубку.

— Ну, не повезло ей, наверное. Так что мне надо остаться дома и помочь маме. С простудой.

— Ах ты! — Но поскольку Кётани стоит так близко, что может услышать, Яхаба поворачивает за угол и, прикрывая рот ладонью, шипит в телефон: — Поверить не могу, что ты снова так со мной поступаешь.

— Когда я поступал как? — спрашивает Ватари. — Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. Но если я что и делал, то только тебе во благо, потому что я твой лучший друг. Но вообще-то ничего я не делаю.

— Заведу себе нового лучшего друга, — говорит Яхаба. — Такого, который не сует нос не в свое дело!

— Яхаба, но ведь такой нос тебе просто необходим, — говорит Ватари, который, кажется, ни капли не обижен на притворную угрозу Яхабы. — Ты же скорее состаришься и умрешь, чем проявишь инициативу по отношению к объекту симпатии.

— Он мне не... — А вдруг Кётани услышит? Яхаба не может так рисковать. — Нет, — шипит он. — Ничего подобного, и нет вообще никого.

— Тогда какие проблемы? — спрашивает Ватари.

— Ненавижу тебя и желаю свалиться с придуманной простудой, — говорит Яхаба и нажимает отбой. Он запускает в волосы пятерню и пытается успокоиться, когда возвращается обратно к Кётани. — Он не придет.

— Ты в порядке? — настороженно спрашивает Кётани.

— Я в полном порядке! — резко говорит Яхаба и запоздало понимает, насколько эти слова противоречат действительности. — Просто… давай просто пойдем внутрь, ладно?

Кётани хмурится, но идет за ним. На трибунах они опираются на перила, и Яхаба думает, что бы такого сказать, чтобы отвлечь Кётани. К счастью, глаз цепляется за форму знакомой расцветки.

— О, гляди-ка, это ведь команда твоей средней школы? — говорит он, указывая на выходящих на площадку игроков.

— Да, — говорит Кётани, разглядывая их без особого интереса. Потом кивает на противоположную сторону зала. — А там твои.

Яхаба вздрагивает и прослеживает взглядом за движением, пока не видит знакомую форму.

— ... ага, — говорит он.

— Ну и замедленная у тебя реакция, — замечает Кётани.

— Я просто не думал, что ты запомнил, в какой я был команде.

— Ты наорал на меня после игры, конечно же, я запомнил, — отвечает Кётани.

Яхаба чувствует, что начинает краснеть.

— Ох, — говорит он. — Я, наверное, думал... Просто ты никогда не поднимал эту тему, вот я и подумал, что ты забыл. Не мог же я быть единственным, кто на тебя наорал. А ты был такой... — Нет, снова получится оскорбление. Яхаба прикусывает губу и думает, как бы так закончить предложение, чтобы не возникло ощущения, будто он провоцирует ссору.

Кётани фыркает:

— Все остальные не орали, потому что слишком меня боялись.

— Я тоже тебя боялся, — говорит Яхаба. — Просто забыл об этом на минуту.

— Этим можно объяснить один раз, — говорит Кётани. — Но ты же и потом орал на меня.

Если бы на его месте был кто-то еще, Яхаба бы подумал, что это такая издевка. В обычной ситуации он попытался бы поддразнить Кётани в ответ, но разговор с Ватари оставил его в смешанных чувствах. Возможно, если рассматривать их с Кётани отношения в перспективе, было бы лучше вести себя сдержанно.

— Приношу за это извинения, — после раздумий говорит он.

— Мерзко, — отвечает Кётани, скривившись.

— Что? — спрашивает Яхаба. Может, он пропустил что-то на площадке?

— То, как ты себя ведешь. Весь такой учтивый и воспитанный. Мерзко. Веди себя нормально, — говорит Кётани, глядя куда-то на команды, собирающиеся для построения. А Яхабе кажется, что он опять краснеет.

— Ладно, — удивленно отвечает он. — Тогда беру свои слова назад.

— Вот и хорошо, — говорит Кётани. — На какие команды нам нужно обратить внимание вообще?

Во время матчей общение дается им намного легче. Наблюдения Кётани отличаются от тех, которые сделал бы Яхаба. То, что они сосредоточены на волейболе, означает, что у Яхабы нет времени отвлекаться на что-то еще или спровоцировать очередную ссору. Первый блок матчей проходит для них довольно легко, и Яхаба наконец расслабляется.

А потом наступает перерыв, когда большинство игроков и судей может перекусить. Яхаба и Кётани направляются в небольшую забегаловку с фастфудом за углом. Но у остальных зрителей созрела такая же идея, поэтому, чтобы присесть, им приходится вернуться на стадион. Они находят свободное местечко на ступеньках снаружи.

— Ты много ешь, — отмечает Яхаба, глядя на то, как Кётани расправляется с ведром куриных крылышек.

— Я сегодня утром был на тренировке, — говорит Кётани с набитым ртом. Яхаба морщит нос.

— Нам дали время на то, чтобы расслабиться и восстановиться после отборочных, — говорит Яхаба. — Не перенагружай себя.

— Заткнись, капитан, — говорит Кётани, насмешливо закатывая глаза.

— Я еще официально не… Ой, ладно, забудь, — вздыхает Яхаба. Вряд ли бы его отправили сюда присматривать игроков на следующий год, если бы не собирались назначать капитаном. — Ты же понимаешь, что тренеры тоже где-то здесь? Если узнают, что ты пошел против их рекомендаций, то тебе придется иметь дело с ними, а не со мной.

Кётани бурчит что-то под нос, дожевывая свою курицу. Яхаба слизывает с пальцев соль от картошки фри и старается не замечать, как колено Кётани периодически соприкасается с его ногой.

Они как раз собираются вернуться обратно, когда до них доносится:

— Яхаба-сан?

Он разворачивается и удивленно моргает.

— Отаке-сан, — говорит Яхаба. Это точно он: веснушки остались на месте. — Привет. Что ты тут делаешь?

— Пришел поболеть за команду брата, — говорит Отаке и поднимает баннер болельщика. Он оглядывает их с Кётани. — А вы, эээ...

Пока Кётани ничего не сказал, Яхаба поспешно объясняет:

— Это Кётани. Он в нашей команде, но в тренировочный лагерь не ездил. Кётани, Отаке-сан играет в одной из команд, с которыми мы иногда тренируемся.

— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит Отаке. Он смущенно почесывает голову. Это нервное, и хотя сам Яхаба научился не выдавать себя подобными жестами, сейчас он испытывает те же чувства. Он тоже не знает, что говорить дальше. Почему-то он рассчитывал, что больше не увидится с Отаке. Правда, сейчас подобная мысль кажется глупой: ведь они могли встретиться буквально на любой из игр.

— Удачи команде твоего брата, — наконец говорит Яхаба.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Отаке, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Ммм, приятно было тебя увидеть. Ты в этом году будешь в тренировочном лагере?

— Скорее всего, — говорит Яхаба. — Но пока что мы не знаем точно, — он решает, что нужно сперва дождаться отъезда Ойкавы в университет, а уже потом предложить тренерам пригласить в лагерь Карасуно. Так всем будет спокойнее.

— Ох, хорошо, — говорит Отаке, краснея. — Тогда увидимся там, да?

Яхаба кивает, и они расходятся.

— Это было очень странно, — говорит Кётани, когда они возвращаются на свои места на трибунах. — Ты на него тоже за что-то орал?

— Нет! — Странно получается: неловкую беседу с человеком, с которым он разделил своей первый поцелуй, Яхаба перенес без намека на смущение. А после единственной фразы Кётани шея у него буквально начинает полыхать. — Я не... я не кричу на каждого встречного, ясно?

— Тогда что такого ты с ним сделал? Он будто готов был грохнуться в обморок во время вашей беседы.

Яхаба стучит пальцами по коленке, раз, второй, и — да пошло оно.

— Мы целовались, понятно? — говорит он. — В лагере. Но мы не думали, что после этого будем постоянно сталкиваться друг с другом.

Кётани смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот.

— Тебе нравятся парни? — наконец спрашивает он.

— А ты не в курсе школьных слухов? — удивляется Яхаба. Он так сильно сжимает поручень, что начинают болеть пальцы. — Да, я гей, и об этом давным-давно знают все желающие.

— А я похож на того, кто в курсе слухов? — спрашивает Кётани.

— Ты похож на того, кто даст по морде, если на тебя не так посмотреть, — говорит Яхаба и сам понимает, что это не совсем правда. Он вздыхает и пытается хотя бы ослабить хватку на поручне. — Для тебя это не станет проблемой?

— Нет, — говорит Кётани. Потом фыркает: — Но у тебя дерьмовый вкус, если тебе нравится этот парень. Он похож на размазню.

— Да у тебя почти каждый размазня, — говорит Яхаба. — И он не то чтобы сильно мне нравится. Мы не общаемся.

— Вот как, — говорит Кётани. — Хорошо.

Яхаба смотрит на него и пытается успокоить зашедшееся сердце.

— Хорошо?

— Я думаю, капитан не должен целоваться с игроками команд-соперников, — говорит Кётани. — Как-то это неправильно.

Яхаба поражен настолько, что начинает смеяться.

— Поверить не могу. Во всей этой ситуации тебя беспокоит именно это? Какой же ты странный, — говорит Яхаба. — Если так тебе будет спокойнее, то до момента ухода из клуба обещаю не целоваться с игроками других команд.

Кётани выглядит так, будто вполне доволен услышанным. Хотя, может, дело в том, что в этот момент звучит свисток и благополучно прерывает их разговор.

Вечером они вместе идут на станцию, хотя живут на разных линиях.

— Спасибо, что пришел, — говорит Яхаба. — Ты сильно помог.

— Ага, — неловко произносит Кётани. — Скажи Ватари, что я желаю ему разобраться с его проблемой.

Яхаба пытается подавить неожиданно проснувшееся желание убивать.

— Ну конечно, — говорит он. — Со следующего вторника начнутся тренировки. Будем голосовать за следующего капитана, так что не опаздывай.

— Да, капитан, — фыркает Кётани, заходит в свою электричку и не оборачивается, поэтому не видит неприличный жест, который делает в его сторону Яхаба.

Как только Яхаба возвращается домой, он звонит Ватари.

— Как все прошло? — воодушевленно спрашивает тот.

— В Китагаве Дайчи есть неплохие игроки, — говорит Яхаба, хотя прекрасно понимает, что Ватари не это имел в виду.

Ответом ему служит раздраженный вздох.

— Яхаба! Ну же! Вам было весело, никто никого не убил, вам удалось, эээ, укрепить связь?

— Да, нет и заткнись, — говорит Яхаба.

— Я все-таки самый лучший друг в мире, — самодовольно произносит Ватари, и никакие слова Яхабы не могут убедить его в обратном.

***

Как и ожидалось, Яхабу выбирают новым капитаном. Даже Кётани за него голосует, и Яхаба старается не придавать этому особого значения. Тренировочный график на остаток года не очень жесткий, поэтому у них есть время подготовиться к экзаменам и фестивалю. Иногда к ним заглядывают третьегодки: позаниматься и просто поболтать.

— Нас с Ива-чаном взяли в один университет, — объявляет Ойкава, когда как-то раз наносит им визит. — И пригласили одновременно, разве это не чудесно? Мы будем вместе жить, вместе учиться и играть тоже будем вместе, и еще…

— Далеко отсюда ваш университет? — спрашивает Яхаба, потому что если Ойкаве дать волю, он может несколько лет кряду по порядку перечислять, чем они с Ивайзуми будут заниматься вместе.

— Всего лишь пара часов отсюда на поезде, — говорит Ивайзуми.

— Отлично, — отвечает Яхаба. — Тогда приезжайте к нам с командой тренироваться. Тогда мы точно победим во всех чемпионатах, — он отворачивается, решив, что пора вернуться к тренировке.

— Капитан Яхаба внушает страх и трепет! — говорит Ойкава, повисая на Яхабе и устраивая подбородок у него на макушке. — Все так официально!

— Послушайте, — говорит Яхаба, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться из его хватки. Он ожидает, что Ивайзуми вот-вот прикажет Ойкаве отстать от него — как тот всегда делал, когда Ойкава нарушал какие-то важные, по его мнению, границы общественной морали. Но, к удивлению Яхабы, он ничего не говорит и просто отворачивается.

Ойкава как будто не замечает.

— Яхаба, какие вы делаете упражнения на разминке? А вот здесь ты…

— Обойдемся без советов с галерки, — говорит Яхаба, отчаявшись освободиться. — Если хотите помочь, то потренируйте с Куними прием.

— Какой же ты деловой, — говорит Ойкава, но все же отпускает его и идет доставать Куними.

— Вернемся к делу? — спрашивает Яхаба у Кётани, с которым тренировался до этого. — Ивайзуми-сан, вы тоже будете играть? Мы могли бы с вашей помощью отрабатывать блок.

Ивайзуми вздрагивает и почесывает голову.

— Да, конечно, — говорит он, но Яхаба замечает заминку в его голосе. Это и его заставляет чувствовать себя неуверенно, потому что обычно Ивайзуми — полная противоположность заминке.

Яхаба качает головой, вытряхивая оттуда все лишнее, и вместо этого концентрируется на тех упражнениях, которые они собираются делать. Всегда хорошо сосредоточиться на деле, к тому же он рад, что у Кётани будет возможность потренироваться с Ивайзуми, к мнению которого он все еще прислушивается охотнее всего. И хотя по Кётани это не так заметно, как по Киндаичи, но все равно видно, что слова Ивайзуми для него очень важны — будь то похвала или критика. Он охотно прислушивается к Ивайзуми, но при этом пытается казаться крутым и независимым. Яхаба не знает, смеяться ему или умиляться.

Когда они заканчивают, снова проявляется странное поведение Ивайзуми, которое Яхаба отметил раньше. Как всегда отзывчивый, тот остается, чтобы убрать зал, но с Яхабой держится неловко и даже избегает смотреть на него.

— Спасибо, что заглянули, — говорит Яхаба, когда они уже покончили с уборкой и переоделись. — Ваши визиты очень нам помогают.

— Без проблем, — говорит Ивайзуми, снова неловко почесывая голову. — Теперь мы с Ойкавой знаем, куда пойдем учиться, поэтому у нас больше свободного времени. Можем заглядывать почаще.

Яхаба улыбается.

— Мы были бы очень признательны, — говорит он с искренней благодарностью. — С другой стороны, не хотелось бы отвлекать вас от подготовительных тренировок. В университете наверняка будет намного сложнее.

Ивайзуми пожимает плечами.

— На это у нас будет время, — говорит он, когда они подходят к школьным воротам, где Ойкава уже донимает Кётани какими-то расспросами. Кётани не выглядит растерянным и более насупленным, чем обычно, так что, скорее всего, речь о волейболе. Он как раз хочет сказать об этом, когда Ивайзуми добавляет: — Знаешь, Ойкаве будет тебя не хватать.

— А? — говорит Яхаба. Его удивляет даже не столько смысл слов, сколько то, как бесстрастно Ивайзуми их произнес. — Ну, я думаю, мы будем созваниваться... Ему, наверное, будет любопытно, как идут дела у команды.

— Ага, — говорит Ивайзуми все так же монотонно. — Но я имел в виду, что ему нравилось в последние месяцы проводить с тобой время. Я это видел.

Яхаба чувствует, что теряет нить беседы.

— Он мне очень помог, — осторожно произносит он. — Я многому от него научился.

— Да, — говорит Ивайзуми, и им не удается продолжить, потому что они доходят до ворот. Ойкава улыбается и машет им.

— Яху! — говорит он. — Яхаба, ты сейчас на станцию?

Яхаба качает головой.

— У меня сегодня еще смена в магазине, — говорит он и смотрит на Кётани. — Так что нам с тобой по пути. — Если Кётани хочет избавиться от Ойкавы, то это его шанс. Яхаба не уверен, что их стоит надолго оставлять наедине за пределами площадки. Кётани все еще настороженно относится к Ойкаве, а Ойкава — это Ойкава, и ему нравится испытывать чужое терпение.

Кётани подхватывает его предложение, и они, попрощавшись с третьегодками, идут бок о бок. Яхаба все еще прокручивает в голове беседу с Ивайзуми, поэтому не сразу понимает, что Кётани что-то сказал.

— Что, прости? — спрашивает он.

— И ты еще говоришь, что это у меня плохо со вниманием, — говорит Кётани. — Я спрашивал, что такое? — он размахивает рукой у лица Яхабы.

— Переведи, пожалуйста, — сухо говорит Яхаба. — Я не говорю на невразумительном языке жестов.

Кётани теперь уже даже не реагирует фырканьем на такие выпады.

— У тебя на лице странное выражение вежливого собеседника, — говорит он. — Хотя рядом никого.

— Ты рядом, — отвечает Яхаба, морщась про себя. Когда Кётани так хорошо научился читать его выражения лица?

— Я скажу, как есть, — говорит Кётани. — Обычно у тебя такое лицо, когда ты пытаешься меня доконать, но сейчас ты молчишь.

— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я пытался тебя доконать? — спрашивает Яхаба, но сразу же жалеет о своих словах. — Извини, это у меня уже на автомате. Просто... я не могу кое-что понять.

— Это из-за Ивайзуми-сана? — спрашивает Кётани и машет рукой, когда Яхаба невольно вздрагивает. — Не надо так удивляться. Я же не идиот. У тебя такое выражение лица с тех пор, как вы поговорили. Не надо быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два.

— Я просто польщен, что ты так пристально наблюдаешь за мной, — говорит Яхаба. — Не думал, что занимаю такое значительное место в твоих мыслях.

— Вот теперь ты точно пытаешься меня доконать, — говорит Кётани. — И что он такого тебе сказал?

— Да ничего, в общем-то, — Яхаба пожимает плечами. — Про то, что Ойкаве-сану нравилось меня обучать как своего преемника и что тот будет по мне скучать. Звучало как-то... странно. Не знаю. Он и до этого вел себя странно. Обычно, когда Ойкава-сан на мне вис, Ивайзуми-сан его одергивал, а теперь промолчал.

— А Ойкава часто на тебе виснет? — спрашивает Кётани, и теперь странное выражение лица уже у него. — На мне вот он никогда не вис.

— Это просто лишний раз доказывает, что у него отличный инстинкт самосохранения, — говорит Яхаба, переваривая ситуацию. — Не думаю, что он так уж часто это делает. Но иногда бывает. Это началось, когда он стал капитаном, а меня назначали связующим на замену. Или, — он кривит рот, вспоминая, что еще случилось в тот промежуток времени. — Или, может, тогда, когда все узнали о моей ориентации. Все это произошло в одно время.

На этот раз Кётани все же фыркает.

— Тогда все очевидно, нет? Наверное, Ивайзуми-сан считает, что Ойкаве ты нравишься или что-нибудь в этом духе.

Яхаба от удивления замирает на месте.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что это реально из-за этого, да?

— Почему нет? Разве это не логично? — говорит Кётани через плечо, даже не останавливаясь. Яхабе приходится ускориться, чтобы его догнать.

— Просто… Ойкава-сан, он… У него есть другой человек… Ивайзуми-сан не должен так думать! — Яхаба проводит рукой по лицу, стараясь уложить все это в голове. — Если Ивайзуми-сан действительно так думает, то... Господи, какой кошмар...

— Может, я ошибся, — говорит Кётани. — Не психуй так.

— Я не психую, — возражает Яхаба, хотя, на самом деле, именно это и делает. — Я просто… Ладно, забей.

— Тебе разве не должно быть приятно? — спрашивает Кётани. — Ведь Ойкава, вроде как, реально симпатичный?

— Дело не в этом, — говорит Яхаба. — Просто... Ох, я не могу тебе рассказать. И, чтоб ты знал, он не в моем вкусе.

— У тебя есть вкус? Мерзость, — говорит Кётани. И добавляет после паузы: — Какой?

Крепкие ребята с осветленными волосами, которые, сами того не зная, влезают в мое личное пространство, думает Яхаба про себя.

— Хочешь, чтобы мы с тобой посплетничали о мальчиках, Кётани? — говорит он вслух, засовывая руки в карманы. — Вот уж не подозревал, что тебя интересуют такие вещи.

— Ну ты и больной, — фыркает Кётани, и как раз в этот момент они оказываются у проулка, который разделяет их дороги. На этом их разговор заканчивается.

***

Хотя Яхабе не по себе от мысли, озвученной Кётани, он попросту не успевает ничего предпринять. Третьегодки выпускаются и уходят. С одной стороны, это даже хорошо, потому что Ойкава вряд ли оценил бы его вмешательство, пускай даже и с благородными намерениями. Яхаба настолько озабочен этой проблемой, что напрочь забывает о другой: каково ему будет исполнять обязанности капитана без Ойкавы, которого не будет рядом, чтобы помочь советом и подставить плечо.

Себе он говорит, что отсутствие опоры в лице Ойкавы пойдет ему на пользу. Теперь он сам — собранный, уравновешенный третьегодка, и сможет справиться с обязанностями капитана самостоятельно.

— Я не справлюсь, — шепчет он в трубку за десять минут до того, как начнется первая тренировка с новыми членами клуба. — Ойкава-сан, я не знаю, что с ними делать! Что если они с норовом? А если они выше меня? А вдруг кто-нибудь поранится? А вдруг они не смогут работать в команде? Или вдруг они очень ленивые? А если они уйдут из клуба? А если Мизогучи-сенсей кого-нибудь из них убьет? А вдруг Кётани кого-нибудь убьет? Или они оба попытаются убить друг друга? А вдруг они объединятся и попытаются убить меня?

Как и ожидалось, голосовая почта Ойкавы не спешит поделиться с ним советом. Яхаба вздыхает и вешает трубку. Он покидает кабинку, в которой прятался, и подходит к раковине, чтобы умыться. Смотрит на свое отражение — хочется, чтобы в нем было больше уверенности.

— Ты справишься, — говорит он ему. — Третьегодки верили, что ты справишься. Просто сохраняй спокойствие и... — он подпрыгивает, когда открывается дверь и заходит Кётани. — Ты что тут делаешь?!

Кётани смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Это туалет, сам как думаешь?

Яхаба прижимает ладони к лицу и стоит так, привалившись к стене, пока Кётани не делает свое дело и не подходит к раковинам вымыть руки.

— Что с тобой не так на этот раз? — спрашивает он. Когда Яхаба опускает руки, он стоит слишком близко и буравит его взглядом.

— Давай поменяемся? — предлагает Яхаба. — Ты будешь капитаном, а я буду малолетним преступником.

Кётани выглядит так, будто его оскорбили до глубины души.

— Я ни разу в своей жизни даже не своровал ничего, знаешь ли, — говорит он. — И почему тебя вдруг испугала перспектива быть капитаном? Ты ведь уже давно исполняешь его функции.

— Первогодки, — говорит Яхаба.

— Ты боишься первогодок? — переспрашивает Кётани, как будто не уверен, что правильно расслышал. Когда Яхаба кивает, он фыркает: — Значит, стоит мне как-нибудь не так вздохнуть, так ты сразу накидываешься. Но какие-то первогодки тебя испугали.

— Дело не в этом... А вдруг они не будут меня слушаться? Ойкаве-сану легко удавалось заставлять прислушиваться к себе, а я... Кётани! — вскрикивает он, когда Кётани хватает его за запястье и тащит прочь из туалета в зал. — Эй!

— Хватит распускать нюни, — говорит он. — Когда я впервые встретил Ойкаву, мне захотелось ему врезать, поэтому не волнуйся — такое первое впечатление тебе вряд ли удастся переплюнуть.

— Мне ты тоже постоянно хочешь врезать, — говорит Яхаба, прекратив вырываться. До него доходит: кажется, Кётани успокоить его пытается.

— Не постоянно, — говорит Кётани, и Яхаба ошарашенно моргает и думает, действительно ли кончики ушей Кётани только что порозовели или это такая оптическая иллюзия, плод воображения Яхабы. Но раньше чем он успевает решить что-то для себя, они доходят до зала. Яхаба пытается не проглотить собственный язык.

Ватари ждет у входа.

— Привет, — говорит он и окидывает Яхабу странно довольным взгляд. Только тогда Яхаба понимает, что они с Кётани, по сути, все еще держатся за руки. Он выдергивает руку.

— Какие они? — спрашивает Яхаба.

— Первогодки, — говорит Ватари. — Испуганные, возбужденные и прыщавые. Там есть парочка индивидуумов, но это не так уж плохо. Готов, капитан?

Яхабе передается уверенность Ватари, а Кётани испепеляет его взглядом, как будто хочет сказать: только посмей опять испугаться. Яхабе не остается ничего другого, кроме как расправить плечи и кивнуть.

Все проходит хорошо. Он не запинается, произнося свою первую капитанскую речь, и обходится без рукоприкладства. Как и сказал Ватари, среди первогодок есть парочка непростых кадров, но ничего другого в Аоба Джосай обычно и не ждут. Кажется, никто из них не возражает против того, что им нужно будет прислушиваться к Яхабе и Ватари. Особенно к Ватари. Со временем Яхаба даже начинает замечать, что некоторые первогодки как будто побаиваются его, а с мелкими проблемами предпочитают обращаться к Ватари, а не к нему.

— Первогодки что, боятся меня? — спрашивает он других ребят из основы, когда они идут домой.

— Они же первогодки, — говорит Кётани. — Они всех боятся.

Яхаба закатывает глаза.

— Они боятся тебя, а не всех. И это абсолютно логично. А вот бояться меня — нелогично.

— Ой, — говорит Куними бесстрастно. — Это, наверное, моя вина.

— Что ты сделал? — спрашивает Яхаба.

— Да ничего такого, — отвечает Куними. — Я услышал, как они перешептывались о том, как пугающе выглядит Кётани. И я рассказал им про тот случай, когда вы вжали его в стенку и наорали на него, — он пожимает плечами. — Кажется, теперь они думают, что опасаться нужно вас.

— Куними! — пораженно восклицает Яхаба. — Я... Не так же все...

— Я сказал, как все было на самом деле, — говорит Куними. — Теперь они точно будут вас слушаться.

— Ну, он прав, — посмеиваясь, говорит Ватари.

Так как злиться на Ватари — все равно что пинать щенка, а злиться на Куними абсолютно бессмысленно и не возымеет никакого эффекта, а Киндаичи и так все время выглядит напуганным, Яхаба предпочитает впериться взглядом в Кётани.

— А ты не должен, ну я не знаю, разозлиться на то, что не тебя тут считают самым опасным?

Кётани выглядит так, как будто ему даже весело.

— Неа. Я рад, что люди наконец-то видят твою истинную сущность, капитан, — говорит он и одаривает Яхабу такой гадкой улыбкой, что у того кровь вскипает. Приходится отвернуться.

В тот же вечер ему перезванивает Ойкава.

— Извини, у меня были пары, а потом тренировка, и нам задают стоооолько домашней работы, наверное, я умру, — выдает он единым потоком. — Но я знал, что ты справишься! Как все прошло?

Яхаба рассказывает ему о том, что сделал Куними. Отсмеявшись, Ойкава говорит:

— Но ты знаешь, это даже неплохо, что первогодки будут тебя побаиваться! Наслаждайся моментом. Так что же заставило тебя выйти из туалета?

— Кётани меня вытащил, — сообщает Яхаба, опрокидываясь на кровать и отодвигая в сторону свои конспекты по математике.

— Бешеный Песик, да? — говорит Ойкава таким безучастным тоном, что у Яхабы волосы на руках встают дыбом. — Как это мило.

— Ойкава-сан, — строго произносит Яхаба.

— Хорошо, что вы нашли общий язык.

— Ойкава-сан, — шипит Яхаба.

— Что? — невинно спрашивает Ойкава. Ему совершенно не идет эта манера.

Яхаба хочет запульнуть телефоном в стенку, но потом передумывает. У него нет денег на новый.

— И давно вы знали? — спрашивает он, капитулируя.

— Что он тебе нравится? Ох, Яхаба, это давным-давно бросалось в глаза.

Яхаба тоненько стонет от отчаяния — так, чтобы не было слышно.

— И об этом все знают? — спрашивает он.

— Не говори глупостей. Навыки наблюдения, подобные моим, встречаются отнюдь не у каждого, — говорит Ойкава. — Например, он сам вряд ли об этом догадывается.

— Ну, по крайней мере, это утешает, — вздыхает Яхаба, надавливая ладонями на глаза и пытаясь хотя бы так унять нарастающую головную боль.

— Да? — спрашивает Ойкава. — А я думаю, он отреагирует совсем не так, как ты ожидаешь.

— Извините, но вы последний человек, который может разбрасываться подобными комментариями, — говорит Яхаба.

— Какой же ты грубиян, Яхаба, ужасный грубиян, — говорит Ойкава, но в его голосе проскакивает что-то странное, только Яхаба не успевает понять, что именно. — Я рад, что у вас на тренировке все прошло хорошо. Больше уверенности в себе, Яхаба, и не забывай полагаться на остальных игроков основы. Ведь даже Кётани на твоей стороне — это уже хорошее начало!

— Займитесь домашней работой, — понуро говорит Яхаба, но слышать эти слова ему все равно приятно.

***

Разговоры с Ойкавой всегда заканчиваются для Яхабы одной и той же проблемой: его слова пробираются в самые потаенные уголки сознания, оседают там, и их уже невозможно ничем вывести. Иногда это даже полезно — например то, что Яхаба запомнил о волейболе и уверенности в себе. Но в этот раз он не может перестать думать о Кётани. «А я думаю, он отреагирует совсем не так, как ты ожидаешь», сказал Ойкава. И что это вообще могло значить? Он думал, что Кётани не станет возражать? Что ему это польстит? Или что он, возможно, ответит Яхабе взаимностью?

Яхаба никогда не позволял себе даже воображать подобное, ни с кем из тех, кто ему нравился. Самое ужасное — это начать питать ложные надежды, а потом смотреть, как они разбиваются вдребезги. Он уже приноровился распознавать и обрубать на корню ростки подобных мыслей, не позволяя вырасти во что-то большее и отравить почву, на которой они взошли.

Слова Ойкавы портят все. Как будто он щелкнул переключателем, и от былого самоконтроля Яхабы не осталось и следа. Яхаба начинает анализировать все нюансы поведения Кётани, искать намеки, которые могли бы как-то идентифицировать его чувства. Яхаба вбирает в себя каждое слово, каждый признак неуверенности, смущение, недовольство, и все ищет какой-то тайный знак, которого может и не существовать вовсе. Иногда это отвлекает.

Но хуже всего то, на что способно его воображение. Пожалуй, Яхаба никогда не испытывал восторга от того, куда сознание могло завести его в те моменты, когда он оставался с собой наедине в кровати или в душе. Яхаба привык к этому. Он позволяет этим фантазиям завладеть собой и ждет, пока его отпустит. Он не может контролировать свои гормоны, думает Яхаба, и не может контролировать то, как ведет себя его тело.

Но понимания этого недостаточно, чтобы подготовить Яхабу к тому, какие сценарии подсовывает ему воображение на этот раз.

Они не про то, как задирается футболка Кётани во время разминки, а про то, как очаровательно подрагивают его губы, когда он о чем-то увлеченно читает. Они не о том, как Яхаба вталкивает Кётани в металлические шкафчики и прикусывает его нижнюю губу, а про то, каково было бы держаться с ним за руки.

Они приходят к нему из ниоткуда прямо посреди тренировки или занятий, и он уверен, что в такие моменты его румянец можно разглядеть даже из космоса.

И Яхаба не знает, как ему быть с этими, совершенно новыми для него фантазиями.


	10. Карты на стол

— Не могу поверить, что мне не пришлось за тобой бегать и брать измором, чтобы ты поучаствовал, — говорит Яхаба. Они с Кётани и Ватари сидят под деревом и обедают. Яхаба просматривает записки от членов клуба: в них отмечено, какие таланты они могли бы продемонстрировать на культурном фестивале. Нужно будет правильно заполнить заявку для организаторов.

— Ага, ты охренеть какой прилипчивый, когда тебе что-то нужно, — говорит Кётани, но в его голосе почти нет упрека.

Яхаба отмахивается от него.

— Ты мне льстишь, — говорит он, сверля взглядом заметки. — И почему у большинства наших ребят такой жуткий почерк? Казалось бы, с координацией у людей все должно быть в порядке...

Ватари наклоняется, забирает у Яхабы бумажку с каракулями и поднимает вверх, наклоняя голову.

— По-моему, тут написано... Нет, погоди, белиберда какая-то.

— Не знал, что Куними может достать языком до локтя, — замечает Яхаба. — Но я совсем не представляю, как мы можем это использовать... Кётани, прекрати.

Кётани, как раз пытающийся достать языком до локтя, переводит взгляд на Яхабу.

— А что? Мне было интересно, получится или нет.

— Лучше подумай, какой талант может быть у тебя, — говорит Яхаба. — Я не разрешаю тебе предлагать арм-рестлинг только потому, что этим занимался Ивайзуми-сан.

— Почему это? — зыркает на него Кётани.

— Потому что ты так и не победил его, — говорит Яхаба. — Наши поклонники вряд ли воодушевятся, увидев тебя на его месте.

— Нарываешься? — спрашивает Кётани, закатывая рукава. — Я прямо здесь и сейчас сделаю тебя в арм-рестлинге.

— Оставь рубашку в покое, не буду я с тобой соревноваться, — говорит Яхаба, окидывая руки Кётани взглядом, полным притворного неодобрения. — Я этим не занимаюсь. А ты выбери другой талант. Должно же у тебя хорошо получаться что-то помимо арм-рестлинга.

— Сказал тот, кто сам еще не заполнил эту дурацкую бумажку, — говорит Кётани. — Жаль, что в графе «талант» нельзя указать ужасный характер.

— Не начинайте, ребята, а то мне придется сбрызнуть вас водой из бутылки, — равнодушно вмешивается Ватари. — И кстати, кажется, тут написано «жонглирование».

— А вот это уже интересно, — говорит Яхаба. — Жонглирование, а не мой ужасный характер. Я не знаю, как из этого сделать соревнование.

— Но участвуете вы в нем ежедневно, — вставляет Ватари. Яхаба тычет его локтем в ребра. — Ай!

— Ты должен быть на моей стороне, — говорит Яхаба.

— Я не встаю ни на чью сторону. В любой ситуации сохраняю нейтралитет, — произносит Ватари с таким выражением лица, как будто кто-то только что усомнился в его ангельской невинности. Это он от Яхабы нахватался. — Но Кётани и правда лучше указать другой талант. И тебе тоже надо что-нибудь придумать, Яхаба. Капитану и асу нужно выделяться из толпы.

— Тьфу, — говорит Кётани. — Можно, это хотя бы будет связано с физическим способностями?

— Не волнуйся, ничего другого от тебя не ждут, — нарочито медленно тянет Яхаба.

— Сейчас ты у меня получишь, — говорит Кётани. — Когда ты больше не будешь капитаном и не сможешь вышвырнуть меня из клуба, я просто подойду и врежу тебе, как следует.

— Боюсь-боюсь, — отвечает Яхаба, делая вид, что не замечает суровый взгляд Кётани. — Ты вообще когда-нибудь с кем-нибудь дрался, или это все пустые разговоры?

— А ведь я не шутил про бутылку, — говорит Ватари и, размахивая между ними ладонью, прерывает их игру в гляделки. — Кётани, а если, например, устроить соревнование на то, кто сделает больше отжиманий за минуту? Я по телеку такое видел.

— Хм, — отвечает Кётани. — В таком я бы смог победить.

— Вот и славно! — Ватари поворачивается к Яхабе. — А ты придумай что-нибудь себе, ладно? Хочу, чтобы фестиваль прошел хорошо. Ай ведь так много сил в него вложила.

— Ай? — переспрашивает Яхаба, и на его лице расползается широкая улыбка. — Ты теперь зовешь Накату-сан по имени?

Ватари покрывается румянцем.

— Она разрешила, — говорит он.

— Как это мило, — дразнится Яхаба. Он проводит пальцем под веком, будто утирает слезу. — Поверить не могу, мой маленький Ватари стал совсем взрослым и уже зовет девушку по имени. Было время, когда ты даже смотреть на них спокойно не мог, а уж про разговоры я вообще молчу.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что я старше тебя, — говорит Ватари.

— Не бухти, — отвечает Яхаба. — Скажи спасибо, что семпаи выпустились, и тебе приходится иметь дело со мной. А то они бы преподали тебе урок сексуального воспитания.

Кётани закашливается, будто подавился.

— Какого хрена?

— Лучше не спрашивай, — уверяет его Яхаба.

***

В конце концов Кётани принимает совет Ватари, а Яхаба записывается с устным счетом. Он каждый год указывал в своей анкете одно и то же: разница лишь в том, что на этот раз идеей и впрямь решают воспользоваться. Еще он заставляет Куними сменить дотягивание языком до локтя на шахматы. О том, что он в них отлично играет и просто не хотел признаваться, чтобы не участвовать, Яхаба узнал от Киндаичи.

Помимо этого, Яхаба почти не принимает участия в подготовке к фестивалю. Он занят тем, что руководит тренировками и тщательно следит за физической формой новых игроков. Когда подходит время фестиваля, Яхабе остается только удивляться, как хорошо младшекласнникам удалось все подготовить.

К ним заглядывает не так много народа, как в предыдущие годы, но Яхаба был к этому готов. Никто из тех, кто остался в клубе, не обладает харизмой и магнетизмом, которые отличали Ойкаву и Ивайзуми. И, тем не менее, все идет хорошо. Многие приходят исключительно за тем, чтобы бросить вызов Кётани: как будто хотят убедиться, что слухи о нем — не пустой звук. Яхабу и самого часто вызывают на поединок, но, как правило, люди совершенного иного толка. В конце концов тренеры велят им чаще делать перерывы, чтобы ослабить физическую и умственную нагрузку.

Ватари не спешит присоединяться к ним во время этих передышек — он слишком занят Накатой. И, честно говоря, Яхаба не знает, стоит ли радоваться, что его нет рядом. Он, конечно же, очень рад за Ватари, но проводить столько времени наедине с Кётани без какой бы то ни было подушки безопасности — рискованно. С одной стороны, Яхаба с ужасом ждал, что Кётани по привычке захочет снова побыть в одиночестве — и будет понуро бродить у библиотеки или мусорных ящиков. С другой — надеялся на это.

Но все утро Кётани не отходит от Яхабы. Когда в обед их отпускают на перерыв подольше — поесть и поглазеть на фестиваль — Кётани снова следует за ним, и Яхабу это больше не удивляет.

— Куда хочешь сходить? — спрашивает Яхаба.

Кётани в ответ пожимает плечами.

— Я даже не знаю, что устраивают в этом году. Да и в предыдущие ничем особо не интересовался.

— Так ты приходил только ради Ивайзуми-сана? — с усмешкой спрашивает Яхаба. — Как мило. Уверен, твое восхищение польстило бы ему.

— Заткнись, — говорит Кётани. — Я же знаю, что ты постоянно созваниваешься с Ойкавой. Ты иногда говоришь его словами. Это бесит даже больше, чем та чушь, которую ты придумываешь сам.

Яхаба чувствует, что краснеет.

— Давай поищем какие-нибудь игры, — торопливо предлагает он. — В тебе же силен дух соперничества, так что тебе наверняка понравится.

Но и сам Яхаба не может упустить шанса посостязаться с Кётани, поэтому они участвуют вдвоем. Кётани метко стреляет, а Яхабе лучше удается вылавливать предметы из воды — и в итоге он выигрывает кучу призов: в ней есть всякая спортивная мелочь и брелоки в виде нот, которые потом можно высушить и прицепить куда-нибудь. В бросании колец они примерно на одном уровне, поэтому там решают задержаться и вызывают друг друга на поединок. Играть решают до 12 из 23, и это продолжается до тех пор, пока их не просят уступить место другим желающим.

— И ведь как раз была ничья, — грустно вздыхает Яхаба. — А я так хотел увидеть, какое у тебя будет лицо после проигрыша.

— Мечтай, — фыркает Кётани. — Победа была бы за мной.

— Теперь уже никогда не узнаем, — говорит Яхаба.

— Можем разрешить наш спор в другой игре, где надо стрелять, — предлагает Кётани.

— Хорошая попытка, но нет, — отвечает Яхаба. — А вообще, было бы неплохо перекусить. Предлагаю поискать что-нибудь съедобное.

— Курочка, — говорит Кётани. Яхаба для себя решает, что это пожелание, а не оскорбление в его адрес, и они идут на поиски.

Они останавливаются у палатки, рядом с которой скопилось полно ребят и девчонок из баскетбольного клуба, которые оживленно обсуждают новость о том, что на соревнованиях в следующем месяце будет присутствовать какой-то скаут. Потом начинают прикидывать, у кого были бы шансы получить спортивную стипендию. Как выясняется, ас женской команды непременно получит предложение от лучшего университета Мияги, но она пока не торопится принимать решение, потому что ждет писем из других префектур.

— Здорово, наверное, — говорит Яхаба, когда они забирают еду и подыскивают более уединенное место, — когда у тебя есть шанс вот так попасть в универ.

— У тебя хватит мозгов, чтобы поступить в любое местное заведение, — говорит Кётани. — Или ты собираешься уехать из Мияги?

— Я... — Яхаба опускает глаза. — Если честно, я не знаю, что буду делать дальше. Но родители хотят, чтобы я остался.

— Да и хрен с ними, — говорит Кётани. — Отец хочет, чтобы я остался и пошел вместе с ним на стройку, но черта с два. Я считаю, что это моя жизнь, так что пока я держусь на плаву, отца это не должно касаться.

— А чем ты хочешь заниматься? — спрашивает Яхаба. Наверное, хорошо иметь такую уверенность в завтрашнем дне.

— Хочу стать ветеринаром, — отвечает Кётани. — Моя мама была ветеринаром до того, как... Короче, она им была. И я хочу поступить в мед.

Яхаба не знает, стоит ли на него давить. Кётани никогда раньше не заговаривал о матери, хоть Яхаба и знает, что сейчас она не принимает участия в жизни сына.

— Это здорово, — говорит он. — Я думал, ты планируешь играть в волейбол на профессиональном уровне, или типа того.

— Хм, — говори Кётани. — Наверное, это круто, но это же не навсегда? А работать с животными мне нравится. Отец говорит, что у меня мозгов не хватит поступить в мед, но он в последнее время не особо интересовался моими успехами в учебе. В смысле, я потому и выбрал именно эту школу из тех, которые присылали мне приглашения. Здесь хорошая успеваемость, так что у меня есть шанс.

Яхаба глядит на Кётани, открыв рот. Он раньше, кажется, никогда не слышал, чтобы Кётани так спокойно говорил на другие темы, кроме волейбола. На щеках Кётани от смущения и возбуждения проступает румянец, уголки губ приподняты.

— Ну? — говорит Кётани, когда повисает пауза, потому что Яхаба слишком увлечен разглядыванием Кётани и не отвечает. — Я рассказал тебе о своей дурацкой мечте. Теперь твоя очередь.

Яхаба сглатывает. Он говорил об этом только Ватари и то не вдаваясь в детали.

— Родители хотят, чтобы я учился на программиста, — говорит он. — Они сами этим занимаются, и если я останусь здесь, то, хм, скорее всего, у меня просто не хватит смелости им возразить.

Каждый раз, когда Яхаба говорит о своей безвольности, Кётани смотрит на него недоверчиво и как будто даже оскорбленно.

— А если все-таки попытаться? — спрашивает он.

— Ну, я в последнее время думаю, как много значит для меня волейбольный клуб, — говорит Яхаба, потирая затылок. — Во всех смыслах. И я бы хотел отплатить той же монетой, если так можно выразиться. Поэтому я подумывал пойти в педагогический. Может, стать учителем математики, потому что она мне всегда легко давалась. А потом я бы смог курировать клуб.

— Хм, — говорит Кётани. — Мне кажется, тебе это подойдет. Ну так вперед.

— Все не так просто, — говорит Яхаба. — Говорю же: если останусь в Мияги, то, скорее всего, буду плясать под дудку родителей. А на то, чтобы уехать учиться в другой город, пускай даже по приглашению, у меня нет денег. Поэтому единственный шанс...

— ... получить спортивную стипендию, — договаривает за него Кётани.

— Ага, — отвечает Яхаба.

— Если попадем на Национальные, получишь, — говорит Кётани. — Ты же капитан и связующий. Да даже если не попадем, но отыграем хорошо, то можешь получить. Чего уставился?

Яхаба снова не может отвести от Кётани взгляд.

— Ничего, — говорит он и опускает глаза, сдерживая улыбку. Когда такой талантливый игрок как Кётани говорит, что у Яхабы есть шанс, это воодушевляет.

— Если тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь с учебой, — порывисто выпаливает он, — то я с радостью.

Кётани смотрит так, что по его лицу невозможно догадаться, о чем он думает.

— Спасибо за предложение, — наконец отвечает он.

— И не надо так удивляться, — говорит Яхаба. — Пошли, перерыв кончается через десять минут.

— Надеюсь, что мы достаточно заработали. Тогда тренеры снова угостят нас чем-нибудь вкусным в конце следующего тренировочного лагеря, — говорит Яхаба, помогая убрать последние коробки. Он сдерживает зевок — день выдался неожиданно утомительным. Яхаба зажмуривается и потягивается, разминая руки. Наконец-то уходит напряжение в спине от многочасового сидения на стуле. Когда он открывает глаза, то замечает, что на него смотрит Кётани, и кончики его ушей краснеют.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает он. Мозг Яхабы на автомате пытается анализировать ситуацию — уроки Ойкавы не прошли бесследно. Но не стоит искать смысл там, где его нет.

— Ни в чем, — краснея еще сильнее, отвечает Кётани и отворачивается. — Теперь-то можно идти домой?

— Нельзя! — откликается Наката с высоты своей стремянки. Она помогает Ватари снять одну из больших растяжек. — Ракетный клуб будет устраивать фейерверк. И вы пойдете туда с нами!

— Фейерверки? — спрашивает Яхаба. — А это безопасно?

— Думаю, раз уж им разрешили, то все будет в порядке, — отвечает Ватари. Он более доверчив, чем Яхаба, у которого еще остались сомнения. — Будет здорово. Оставайтесь! Одним часом больше, одним меньше, в конце концов.

Яхаба оглядывается на Кётани и пожимает плечами.

— Почему бы и нет, — говорит он. — Нечасто предоставляется возможность увидеть, как сгорает твоя школа.

— А еду еще раздают? — спрашивает Кётани. — Если да, то я останусь.

Весь следующий час их компания скитается между палатками с едой и ищет место, с которого будет удобно наблюдать за фейерверком. Предусмотрительный Ватари прихватил с собой покрывала, которые можно разложить на земле, и они облюбовывают местечко на холме, откуда открывается вид на всю территорию школы. Оно относительно далеко, поэтому, если у ракетного клуба что-то и пойдет не так, по крайней мере, их это не коснется. Они рассаживаются на покрывалах: на одном Ватари и Наката, а на другом Яхаба и Кётани.

Уже потом, когда Наката застенчиво берет Ватари за руку, а лицо Ватари смешно заливается краской, до Яхабы, который, глядя на них, сдерживает улыбку, доходит, что все это подозрительно смахивает на двойное свидание. Ему тут же становится не до смеха, вместо радости накатывает смятение. Он оглядывается на Кётани — вдруг тот что-то заметил? — но Кётани занят только поглощением своей добычи. Нечего выдумывать глупости, убеждает себя Яхаба, глядя, как в темнеющем небе загораются звезды.

— Скоро начнется, — тихо произносит он, чтобы не отвлекать хихикающих о чем-то своем Ватари и Накату.

— Отлично, — говорит Кётани. — Хочу успеть дома принять ванну перед сном. Руки болят.

— Какая неожиданность, — отвечает Яхаба. — Ты сегодня отжался не меньше тысячи раз. Нечего было выпендриваться перед теми, кто очевидно слабее.

— Если соревнуешься вполсилы, то проявляешь неуважение к соперникам, — говорит Кётани, потирая руку. — Так Ивайзуми-сан говорил.

— А Ивайзуми-сан не говорил, что если атакующий игрок даже по мячу не может бить нормально, потому что ноют мышцы, то он бесполезен? — спрашивает Яхаба. То, что происходит дальше — целиком вина Ойкавы, потому что самому Яхабе такое вряд ли бы пришло в голову: он отпихивает руку Кётани и принимается за дело сам. Его пальцы начинают разминать мышцы, выдавливая из тела Кётани напряжение.

— Я никогда не буду бесполезен, — отвечает Кётани, но не требует, чтобы Яхаба прекратил. Даже наоборот — наклоняется еще ближе и закрывает глаза. — У тебя хорошо получается, — напряженно говорит он минуту спустя.

— Да? — у Яхабы голос не лучше. Он пересаживается так, чтобы можно было сменить руку, и надеется, что в темноте не видно, какое у него красное лицо. — Ну, это же замечательно. Мой ас должен быть в наилучшей форме.

— Когда ты говоришь, что я твой ас, это так странно звучит, — произносит Кётани. Его глаза до сих пор закрыты.

— Но ведь так оно и есть, — настаивает Яхаба. Теперь у него есть возможность рассмотреть лицо Кётани более пристально. А ведь он симпатичный, думает Яхаба. Если бы он не производил такое устрашающее впечатление, это стало бы ясно как божий день. — Я капитан и связующий, а ты — мой ас.

— Странно, — повторяет Кётани. — И сам ты странный.

Он неожиданно открывает глаза и застает Яхабу врасплох. Теперь у него нет возможности ни отодвинуться, ни отвернуться. Лицо Кётани слишком близко — Яхаба чувствует на щеке его изумленный выдох, видит, как подрагивают ресницы и округляются глаза.

— Эм, — на автомате выдавливает Яхаба, чтобы хоть чем-то заполнить повисшую тяжелую паузу. Он не может не то что отшутиться или придумать какую-то отговорку, но даже пошевелиться. Яхаба прикусывает губу, и Кётани ловит это движение взглядом.

— Смотрите, начинается! — восхищенный голос Ватари рассекает нити, которые связывали их и не давали пошевелиться, и они отскакивают друг от друга. Над ними распускаются огни первой вспышки. Румяные щеки Кётани окрашиваются то голубым, то зеленым.

Яхаба с трудом отрывает взгляд и заставляет себя посмотреть наверх, где горят фейерверки. Грохот взрывов кажется тихим шепотом по сравнению с тем, как громко бьется его сердце. Единственное, на чем он может сейчас сосредоточиться, — это тепло тела Кётани возле него. Теперь он недостаточно близко для того, чтобы случайно прикоснуться, но все еще рядом — стоит только руку протянуть.

— Было здорово, — говорит Наката, когда с неба исчезают последние краски. — Поверить не могу, что это устраивали такие же школьники.

— Ага, — тонкий и тихий голос Яхабы растворяется в ночном воздухе. — Мне нужно успеть на поезд, — говорит он и срывается с места, толком не попрощавшись даже с Накатой. По дороге домой его щеки продолжают пылать.

***

Уже не впервые Яхаба благодарит некое высшее существо за то, что по понедельникам у них нет тренировки, — видимо, кто-то там все же прислушивается к его пожеланиям. Когда они могут пересечься разве что на обеденном перерыве, избегать Кётани намного проще. После уроков Яхаба намеренно тащится позади всех и, только убедившись, что Кётани нет возле школьных ворот, выходит из здания. Он подумывал и на работе взять отгул, но после фестиваля у него туговато с деньгами. К тому же, Кётани редко заходит в магазинчик по понедельникам, поэтому Яхаба решает все-таки пойти. На всякий случай он внимательно наблюдает за входной дверью и при первом же проблеске светлых волос готов скрыться в подсобке.

Несколько раз сердце чуть не срывается из-за ложной тревоги, но Яхаба готов пожертвовать своим душевным равновесием. Он вертит ситуацию и так и сяк, но, как ни крути, даже такой как Кётани, не мог не догадаться об истинных намерениях Яхабы в тот самый момент. А если Кётани догадался, что нравится Яхабе, тогда, тогда…

«Думаю, нам лучше больше не общаться», написал тогда Нагао. У него не хватило смелости сказать это Яхабе в лицо, он вообще ничего не сказал, и это было очень обидно — настолько, что в итоге он умудрился обратить эту обиду себе во благо, как всегда советовал Ватари. Вот только Кётани далеко не трус, чтобы бояться высказать все напрямую, если бы действительно захотел…

Они вообще-то в одной команде…

И придется не просто играть вместе, но постоянно общаться…

Кётани снова может уйти, он же уже уходил…

Но теперь из-за Яхабы…

А ведь Яхаба должен был стать достойным капитаном, на которого можно положиться…

И эта команда так ему помогла…

И там всегда поддерживали его, хотя он не был самым сильным или способным, но они все равно поверили в него, в то, что ему будет под силу привести команду к победе…

И теперь он все испортил.

Почему он поступил, как последний идиот?

Когда Яхаба возвращается домой, он вымотан сильнее, чем после любой из тренировок. Он не может сосредоточиться на домашней работе. После того, как он полчаса пялится на задачу и только потом понимает, что они проходили ее еще на прошлой неделе, Яхаба сдается.

Он решает выйти на пробежку, надеясь, что это позволит ему успокоить бушующий поток мыслей. Хорошо, что отец на всю неделю уехал в командировку, и никто не будет донимать расспросами. Яхаба надевает беговые кроссовки и выбирает в плеере музыку, которая при должной громкости может отвлечь его от нежелательных мыслей. В этот момент звонит его телефон.

Он видит на экране номер звонящего и застывает.

— Ойкава-сан? — спрашивает он, принимая звонок. Обычно Ойкава звонит только после того, как они сперва обменяются сообщениями.

— … Яхаба, — говорит Ойкава, и даже сквозь помехи Яхаба понимает, что что-то не так. — Я ему сказал. Я сказал Ива-чану.

— Ох, — выдыхает Яхаба. Если Ойкава звонит ему в таком состоянии, то нет смысла спрашивать, как все прошло. — Вы… вы как?

— Я сейчас еду домой, — говорит Ойкава. — И я подумал… не мог бы ты…

— Я вас встречу, — говорит Яхаба и берет курс на железнодорожную станцию.

***

Когда они встречаются на станции, Ойкава выглядит так, будто сейчас рухнет замертво. Все время, пока Яхаба суетится вокруг него, заставляет поесть, а потом отводит к себе домой, Ойкава не произносит ни слова. Мать Яхабы прекрасно помнит очаровательного капитана команды, который помог ее сыну выбраться из скорлупы, поэтому с радостью разрешает Ойкаве остаться у них. Яхаба выдает Ойкаве домашнюю одежду, укрывает одеялами и приносит все сладости, которые может найти в доме.

— Хотите поговорить об этом? — осторожно интересуется он, когда Ойкава вскрывает пачку мармеладок в форме рыбок и апатично откусывает одной голову. — Эм, вы не подумайте, можете оставаться здесь сколько захотите, но почему вы не пошли к себе домой?

— Ива-чан наверняка уже позвонил туда, — говорит Ойкава. — Мои родители точно выдадут меня ему, потом он приедет, а я… Не смогу. Пока что.

Ну, по крайней мере, это не положило конец их дружбе, думает Яхаба, и про себя выдыхает с облегчением.

— Хорошо, — говорит он как можно мягче. — Хотите горячего шоколада?

Ойкава кивает. Яхаба спускается на кухню и прикидывает, что можно сказать в такой ситуации, но в голову ничего не идет. В конце концов он решает напоить Ойкаву шоколадом и посидеть рядом, пытаясь доделать домашнюю работу. Ойкава просто смотрит в кружку. Когда наступает ночь, Яхаба выдает Ойкаве зубную щетку и отводит в ванную комнату, а в спальне расстилает футон. Ойкаве он позволяет спать на кровати.

— Он даже не догадывался, — вдруг произносит Ойкава, когда гаснет свет, и Яхаба никогда не слышал у него такого голоса, даже после многочисленных проигрышей. — Какой же дурак.

Яхаба не знает, кого он имеет в виду: Ивайзуми или себя.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит Яхаба. — Он… он что-нибудь ответил?

— Все и так было понятно, — отвечает Ойкава.

— Мне жаль, — повторяет Яхаба.

— Да, — глухо говорит Ойкава. — Мне тоже.

***

Ойкава заставляет Яхабу поклясться, что никто из команды не узнает о его возвращении, — по той же причине, по какой он держит свой приезд в секрете от родителей. Яхаба согласен с ним, потому что, стоит об этом узнать Киндаичи, как тот по первой же просьбе Ивайзуми все выложит. Но Ойкаве этого недостаточно. Он заставляет Яхабу поклясться раз, а потом еще, а потом еще и в третий раз, и в конечном счете Яхаба опаздывает на электричку, а потом и на тренировку.

Обычно он всегда приходит заранее, поэтому на сей раз тренеры не делают ему выговор, как поступили бы, окажись на его месте Кётани или Куними. Ватари поглядывает на него с беспокойством, но Яхаба делает вид, что не замечает. Он присоединяется к разминке первогодок, в то время как Кётани с Ватари отрабатывают прием. Пока Ватари следит за Кётани, у того не будет времени выяснять отношения с Яхабой. Его план срабатывает: он без лишних вопросов заканчивает тренировку и уходит.

А вот во время обеда отвертеться будет не так просто. Яхаба подумывает нагрянуть к второгодкам под предлогом того, чтобы проследить за режимом питания Киндаичи, — у того сейчас как раз очередной скачок роста, — но его перехватывает Кётани.

— Отпусти! — возмущается он, когда Кётани пытается утащить его в безлюдное место. — Что ты делаешь?

— Это ты что делаешь? — спрашивает Кётани, отпуская руку Яхабы и делая шаг назад. — Хватит меня игнорировать!

— Я тебя не игнорирую, — говорит Яхаба, и это отчасти правда. Он уже и забыл, что ему полагается избегать Кётани. Из-за Ойкавы его собственные проблемы ушли на второй план.

Кётани, кажется, не верит. Он продолжает сверлить Яхабу ледяным взглядом.

— Не смей меня игнорировать, — говорит он. — Ты втирал мне про командную работу, а теперь просто забил. Не знаю, в чем проблема, но забудь о ней, ладно?

— Ладно, — говорит Яхаба, поднимая ладони. — Я понял.

— Хорошо, — говорит Кётани и отворачивается. Яхаба безмолвно следует за ним к тому месту, где они обычно обедают. Он и сам не понимает, на что только что согласился.

***

Звонок Ивайзуми застает его в электричке по дороге домой. Яхаба отвечает, потому что иначе это будет выглядеть подозрительно. Ивайзуми наверняка звонит именно сейчас, потому что знает, что тренировка подошла к концу и Яхаба освободился.

— Ивайзуми-сан, — приветствует он. — Вы обычно не звоните.

— Да, — говорит Ивайзуми. Яхаба не знает его так же хорошо, как Ойкаву, но голос у него подавленный. Потом, как всегда вежливо, тот добавляет: — Надеюсь, у тебя все в порядке.

— Да, все хорошо, спасибо, — отвечает Яхаба.

— Я хотел спросить, не разговаривал ли ты с Ойкавой, — теперь Яхаба точно уверен, что тон у Ивайзуми странный и напряженный. Раньше он никогда не слышал у него такого.

— Мы разговаривали на прошлой неделе о том, к кому обратиться по поводу тренировочных матчей, — отвечает Яхаба. Это, в самом деле, был их последний разговор перед тем, как Ойкава объявился вчера вечером.

— Ох, — говорит Ивайзуми. — Послушай, ммм, можешь мне сообщить, если он вдруг свяжется с тобой?

Хм, и как бы он поступил, если бы не был в курсе происходящего?

— У вас все нормально, Ивайзуми-сан?

— Да-да, все нормально, просто… — вздох Ивайзуми кажется шипением из-за помех. — Просто, если он с тобой свяжется, передай, что я хочу с ним поговорить.

— Конечно, — отвечает Яхаба. Хотя он и не уверен, что стоит передавать его слова Ойкаве.

Но, в конечном счете, решать это не ему, поэтому, вернувшись домой, он рассказывает Ойкаве о звонке. Тот ничего не говорит в ответ, только забирает у Яхабы купленную на станции молочную булочку и вгрызается в нее. Надо не забыть купить ему еще чего-нибудь сладкого после школы, думает Яхаба. Очевидно, Ойкаве это необходимо.

***

К пятнице становится ясно, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Ойкава, может, и страдает, но не стоило забывать, что это ужасно шебутной восемадцатилетний подросток, который привык каждый день часами заниматься активным спортом. После недели, проведенной взаперти, Ойкава окончательно заскучал. Пока Яхаба находится в школе, на тренировках и подработке, тот успевает уговорить своих преподавателей позволить ему заниматься удаленно, очевидно задействовав все свое природное обаяние. Потом пересматривает все диски Яхабы и переставляет их в соответствии со своими предпочтениями. По тому же принципу он перекладывает вещи в шкафу Яхабы. Ойкава беззастенчиво очаровывает мать Яхабы, так что она теперь называет его «Тоору-кун». И наконец, в результате неудавшихся кондитерских изысков захламляет кухню: видимо, приносимых Яхабой сладостей ему уже недостаточно.

От всего этого Яхаба готов взвыть, и, как ни старается он это скрыть, в команде уже начинают подозревать неладное. С одной стороны, хорошо, что они не знают про беженца безответной любви, нашедшего пристанище у Яхабы дома, а с другой — это хоть как-то объяснило бы, какая муха его укусила.

Яхабе с трудом удается больше не опаздывать, он отклоняет любые предложения сходить куда-нибудь после занятий, регулярно проверяет, не написал ли ему Ойкава о каком-нибудь пустяковом неотложном деле, постоянно отвлекается на уроках и на переменах. Кётани то и дело бросает на него недовольные взгляды, а Ватари выглядит обеспокоенно и сконфуженно. Ватари, конечно, готов его выслушать, вот только Яхабе нельзя ни о чем рассказывать.

По крайней мере, с Кётани у них все вернулось в норму. Яхаба уже не так бойко его поддразнивает, а Кётани старается не пялиться на него. Но хотя бы не порывается уйти из команды, ходит с ними на обеды, подкалывает Яхабу и недовольно фыркает, когда тот язвит в ответ. Если бы у Яхабы было время задуматься, он бы почувствовал облегчение. Но он слишком занят Ойкавой, и ничему другому не под силу завладеть его вниманием дольше, чем на пару минут.

Разве что на тренировках ему удается выкинуть из головы все лишнее. Помогает приобретенный с годами опыт очищать сознание, чтобы сконцентрироваться на игре. Все остальное растворяется и уходит на второй план: Ойкава, Ивайзуми, плачевное состояние его кухни и опасность, которой каждый день подвергается его музыкальная коллекция. Остается только главная задача.

Именно это и помогает ему в конце концов придумать, как быть дальше. Возможно, идея не лучшая, ведь ему придется нарушить одно из обещаний, которое он вынужденно дал Ойкаве. Но после долгих раздумий Яхаба наконец решает, что дело того стоит.

Однако один он точно не справится. Привлечь к делу Кётани и Ватари — легче легкого. Ему достаточно лишь обмолвиться о том, что у него появилась связанная с волейболом проблема и что они должны встретиться в воскресенье у спортивного зала. И добавить, чтобы они пока что не распространялись об этом. А вот вторая часть его плана уже немного сложнее. Ему нужны еще два человека, но он не уверен, что остальные члены команды умеют хранить секреты так, как того требует ситуация.

В конце концов он решает пойти на риск и звонит Ханамаки и Мацукаве. В отличие от Ойкавы и Ивайзуми, после выпуска они не стали никуда уезжать и теперь вместе снимали квартиру неподалеку от ветки Яхабы. Пару раз до этого они уже приходили помогать с тренировками, поэтому Яхаба вполне мог воспользоваться этим предлогом. Но от одной мысли о том, что ему придется солгать кому-то из этих двоих, холодок пробегает по спине.

— Приехал Ойкава-сан, и ему нужно чем-то заняться, чтобы отвлечься, — сообщает он Ханамаки.

— Ойкава с тобой? — спрашивает тот.

— Именно так, — отвечает Яхаба.

— Ивайзуми его вообще-то ищет, ты в курсе? — как бы между делом замечает Ханамаки. — Он говорил, что спрашивал у тебя про Ойкаву, и ты ответил, что вы не общались.

— Именно так, — повторяет Яхаба.

— Я так и знал, что тебя втянут в раздел имущества, — говорит Ханамаки. Хорошо, что он не видит, как Яхаба морщится. — Ты знаешь, из-за чего они поссорились?

— Они не совсем поссорились. В общем, я подумал, что Ойкаве-сан будет полезно поиграть в волейбол. Я пытаюсь организовать игру три на три. Вы с Мацукавой-саном сможете прийти?

— Дай узнаю, — говорит Ханамаки, и некоторое время в трубке раздается приглушенная беседа. — По рукам, — наконец отвечает он. — Мы с удовольствием приведем Ойкаву в чувство.

Когда наконец наступает утро воскресенья, Яхабе остается только доставить Ойкаву к спортивном залу. Ойкава завтракает за просмотром какого-то документального фильма на ноутбуке Яхабы и поглядывает в сторону его книжных полок, как будто ему не терпится все там переставить. В этот момент Яхаба и наносит удар, бросая в Ойкаву одежду для тренировки.

— Переодевайтесь, — говорит он, показывая ему ключ от спортивного зала. — Поможете мне тренировать подачу.

Ойкава корчит рожу.

— Не знаю, что-то сейчас не очень хочется.

— Какая жалость, — говорит Яхаба, принимая позу неумолимого капитана. — Потому что у нас на носу отборочные, и, если мы хотим победить Карасуно и Шираторизаву, придется использовать все имеющиеся козыри.

Ойкава теребит в пальцах футболку — кажется, речь Яхабы его не очень-то убедила.

— Вам разве не хочется увидеть выражение лица Кагеямы в тот момент, когда он пропустит подачу, которой вы меня научили? — Яхаба решает подмазаться, взывая к мелочной стороне Ойкавы. — Ну же, Ойкава-сан… Неужели во время схватки двух ваших учеников-связующих вы не будете болеть за меня?

— Я очень хочу его размазать, — признает Ойкава. — Ну ладно, ладно. Помогу тебе немного. Но когда вы одержите победу, обязательно скажи Тобио, что тебе помогли мои потрясающие педагогические навыки. Ясно?

Несмотря на все жалобы, в поезде Ойкава не может усидеть на одном месте. Он натянул на голову капюшон толстовки и надел солнцезащитные очки — конечно, чтобы его не вычислили шпионы Ива-чана, Яхаба, неужели не ясно? — и Яхабе немного стыдно сидеть рядом с ним. Всю дорогу Ойкава оживленно вертится на своем сидении, а потом чуть ли не подпрыгивает на ходу, когда они идут по безлюдному школьному двору к спортивному залу. Все остальные уже в сборе и дожидаются их у дверей.

Едва завидев их, Ойкава пытается сбежать, но Ханамаки тут же ловит его.

— Меня заманили в ловушку, — обвиняюще заявляет Ойкава, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки Ханамаки. Он внимательно окидывает взглядом всех собравшихся. — Это что, бунт?

— Это не бунт, это игра три на три, — говорит Яхаба. — Для вашего же блага. Считайте, что я расплачиваюсь услугой за услугу, которую вы оказали мне два года назад.

— Как будем делиться на команды? — спрашивает Ватари, как ни в чем не бывало подстраиваясь под ситуацию. В отличие от Кётани, который транслирует Яхабе немые вопросы. — Третьегодки против выпускников?

— Ну нет, — говорит Ханамаки. — Нам сказали, что у нас будет шанс надрать Ойкаве задницу. Мы возьмем Яхабу связующим.

— Нам с Яхабой нужно работать над нашей связкой, — говорит Кётани, и аура недоброжелательности вокруг него усиливается. — Поэтому мы должны быть в одной команде.

Услышав это, Яхаба не может сдержать улыбку.

— Давайте тянуть жребий, — говорит он.

В конце концов выходит так, как хотел Кётани. Он, Яхаба и Ханамаки играют в одной команде, а Ойкава, Ватари и Мацукава в другой. У них нет никого, кто смог бы следить за счетом, поэтому они сами переворачивают таблички, и некому рассудить их в спорных ситуациях. Но, в общем, им и так неплохо.

— Жаль, что мы в одной команде, — тихо говорит Яхаба Кётани, пока на той стороне сетки решают, кто будет первым подавать. — Мы могли бы разрешить наш спор и выяснить, кто же лучше, — он знает, что рискует, напоминая Кётани о дне фестиваля, и все же…

— Не мели чепухи, — немедленно отвечает Кётани. — Победа была бы за мной.

Яхаба сжимает губы.

— Ты так в этом уверен?

— Конечно, — говорит Кётани, пощелкивая суставами, — Яхаба точно уже озвучивал, как его это бесит. — Я ведь ас.

— Ну ладно, ас, — говорит Яхаба, ласково улыбаясь. — Ты ведь не против, если у нас будет свое личное состязание?

Кётани прищуривается и наклоняется ближе.

— Какое? Ты же не думаешь, что сможешь заработать столько же очков, сколько и я. Ты же связующий.

— Я связующий? — с напускным восторгом произносит Яхаба. — Спасибо, что разъяснил, Кётани, а то я постоянно сомневался.

— Заткнись и выкладывай, что ты там придумал, — говорит Кётани.

— Так заткнуться или выкладывать? — спрашивает Яхаба.

— Ах ты… говори, — уши Кётани слегка краснеют — именно так, как нравится Яхабе.

Он наклоняет голову и усмехается.

— Ммм, я думал над тем, кто чаще сможет принять подачу Ойкавы, — говорит он. — Я ведь тоже могу принимать — в случае чего Ханамаки-сан отдаст нормальный пас вместо меня. Кто примет больше, тот и победил. Прием не засчитывается, если после него мяч перелетает на сторону соперника.

— И что получит победитель? — спрашивает Кётани. — На той неделе мы так и не решили, какой будет приз.

Яхаба моргает.

— Точно, — говорит он. За какую награду они могли бы соревноваться? Может, удастся уговорить Ханамаки сразиться с Кётани в арм-рестлинге, если он победит?

— А может, то же самое, что и тогда? — спрашивает Кётани, глядя в сторону. — Кто выигрывает, задает вопрос, а проигравший обязан честно ответить.

Яхаба несколько мгновений молча смотрит на него.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Почему бы и нет.

— Скажите, как только вам надоест заигрывать друг с другом, — говорит Ханамаки, — и мы сразу же приступим к делу.

— К-конечно, — говорит Яхаба и занимает позицию принимающего. Если бы у него было хоть на миллиграмм меньше самоконтроля, он бы обязательно покраснел так же сильно, как Кётани. Яхаба делает глубоких вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и выталкивает из головы мысли о том, как же это унизительно, когда твой самый острый на язык семпай уличает тебя в том, что ты флиртуешь с тем, кто тебе действительно нравится, но с кем у тебя нет и не может быть никаких шансов. Нужно сосредоточиться лишь на том, чтобы принять подачу Мацукавы.

К тому моменту, когда заканчивается первый сет и они берут перерыв, чтобы выпить воды и вытереть пот, Яхаба понимает, что его затея приносит свои плоды. Ойкава кажется намного более жизнерадостным, чем когда приехал к нему в начале недели. Его взгляд сосредоточен, а на щеках играет румянец. Ханамаки и Мацукава тоже вносят свой вклад: они достают его до тех пор, пока не добиваются естественной реакции, заставляют его смеяться и отшучиваться. Яхаба бы так не смог. Но лучше всего влияет на Ойкаву именно игра.

— У нас вода кончилась, — говорит Мацукава. — И нет первогодок, которых можно было бы за ней отправить...

— Я схожу, — вызывается Яхаба. — Это ведь я всех здесь собрал.

— Я с тобой, — говорит Ойкава.

Яхаба бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд.

— Если опять попытаетесь сбежать, то поставлю вам подножку, — предупреждает он.

— Чем я заслужил такое недоверие! — говорит Ойкава и выходит вслед за ним. Он молчит, пока они не оказываются возле фонтанчика. — Вы с Бешеным Песиком хорошо сработались.

— Ойкава-сан, — предостерегающе произносит Яхаба, начиная наполнять бутылки водой.

— Я видел, как ты с ним заигрывал, — говорит Ойкава. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь быть таким смелым, Яхаба. Я поражен!

— Ойкава-сан, — шикает на него Яхаба. — Люди могут… А он… Мы можем поговорить об этом в другом месте?

Например, дома, где Кётани вряд ли сможет услышать.

Ойкава вздыхает.

— Ну лаааадно, — говорит он, растягивая звуки. Потом наклоняется и шепчет Яхабе на ухо: — А ведь он тебе отвечал. — Он со смехом отскакивает. Ему очевидно нравится наблюдать за тем, как Яхаба старается сохранять нейтральное выражение лица.

— Вам, видимо, стало лучше, раз вы начали надо мной издеваться, — говорит Яхаба, игнорируя мысли о непосредственной причине, за которую зацепился Ойкава.

— Да, — говорит Ойкава и потирает затылок. — Наверное, я… Я просто пытался сбежать, да? От всего.

— Вас можно понять, — говорит Яхаба. — Но, в общем-то, так оно и есть. Вы не можете до конца дней прятаться у меня в комнате, Ойкава-сан. Хотя бы потому, что я вас просто убью.

— Как страшно, — говорит Ойкава. Он подхватывает наполненные бутылки и идет обратно в зал.

Глядя ему вслед, Яхаба прикидывает, как быть дальше. Ойкаве лучше, но этого недостаточно. А что еще требуется, он не знает. Это известно только одному человеку.

Он достает телефон и отправляет Ивайзуми новое сообщение.

«Вы знаете, что сказали бы Ойкаве-сану, будь у вас сейчас такая возможность?».

Почти сразу же он получает ответ. Сообщение Ивайзуми короткое и отчаянное:

«Он с тобой связывался???»

«Пожалуйста, ответьте на мой вопрос, Ивайзуми-сан, — пишет ему Яхаба. — Я отлучусь на время, поэтому подумайте хорошенько».

Он закрывает телефон и идет обратно.

***

Они играют несколько часов. Так как это не официальная игра и даже не тренировочный матч, то ничего не мешает им раз за разом начинать сначала. Это хорошее упражнение на выносливость, напоминает себе Яхаба, потирая ноющую руку. У них скоро тренировочный лагерь, а значит, они будут играть почти постоянно. С другой стороны, руки после приема не будут так сильно болеть, ведь там не будет никого с подачей уровня Ойкавы-сана.

После обеда они наконец решают остановиться и просто ложатся на пол, пытаясь перевести дыхание.

— Мне нужно поесть, — говорит Ватари, прикрывая ладонью глаза. — В универе совсем другой уровень игры, да?

— Вы хорошо справились, — отвечает Мацукава. — Все трое.

— Сейчас расплачусь от гордости, — добавляет Ойкава. — Или это все еще лицо болит после мяча от Бешеного Песика?..

— Кто победил? — спрашивает Яхабу Кётани. — Я в какой-то момент сбился со счета.

Яхаба, единственный, кроме Ханамаки, кто не рухнул на пол, смотрит на лежащего рядом Кётани и не спешит с ответом. Он вытягивает перед собой сцепленные в замок пальцы.

— Не знаю, — признается он. — Я даже не начинал считать.

Кётани садится. Выглядит он крайне недовольным.

— Чего? Ты же сам предложил посоревноваться, и даже не…

— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты с самого начала работал над приемом в полную силу, — говорит Яхаба. — Скоро отборочные, и первогодки будут рассчитывать на нас в обороне. Если научишься как следует принимать подачи Ойкавы-сана, то все, что нас ожидает там, будет уже не страшно.

— Ах ты, манипулятор хренов, — ворчит Кётани, но в его голосе нет особого возмущения. Может он просто слишком устал, чтобы разозлиться по-настоящему, но Яхабе кажется, что он даже в какой-то мере восхищен. — Поверить, блин, не могу.

— Но ведь сработало? — говорит Яхаба. Еще ему хотелось, чтобы Кётани не давал Ойкаве расслабиться и отвлечься от игры, но об этом он решает пока не говорить. — И я рассчитывал, что ты все же будешь считать.

— Вы о чем вообще? — спрашивает Ватари.

— У них было личное состязание, — объясняет Ханамаки. — Я подслушал, как они это обсуждали. Типа, кто больше раз качественно примет подачи Ойкавы, — он качает головой. — Вот поколение подрастает. Я бы в жизни не стал участвовать в споре про подачи Ойкавы.

— Они еще маленькие, — соглашается Мацукава. — Кстати, напомнили. Надо как-нибудь всем вместе снова сходить в раменную.

— Мне просто нужно знать, кто победил, — мрачно говорит Кётани.

— Ну, если речь о моих подачах, то могу вас рассудить, — говорит Ойкава. — Я всегда обращаю внимание на такие вещи. — Он поднимает палец и водит им в воздухе. — Вы оба хорошо справились, хотя я заметил, что кое-какие зоны все еще слабо закрыты, но это мы потом обсудим с Яхабой…

— Ближе к делу, — говорит Кётани.

— Ближе к делу, пожалуйста, — поправляет его Яхаба, потому что несмотря ни на что, Ойкава все же был их капитаном.

— Не умеете вы выжидать момент, — печально говорит Ойкава. — Ну ладно, ладно. Вы шли ноздря в ноздрю, но Бешеный Песик принял на три подачи больше, чем Яхаба.

— Ага! — восклицает Кётани.

— Давайте переиграем, — тут же говорит Яхаба.

— А я думал, тебе все равно, кто выиграет, — говорит Кётани.

— То, что у меня был скрытый мотив, не означает, что мне было все равно, — говорит Яхаба, убирая со лба влажную прядь волос.

— И что выиграл Кётани? — спрашивает Мацукава.

Яхаба как раз собирается ответить, но смотрит на Кётани, и слова замирают на языке. После взгляда, который бросает на него Кётани, Яхабе уже не хочется объявлять всем, на что конкретно они спорили.

— Просто на принцип, — равнодушно говорит он. Теперь все его мысли о том, какой вопрос собирается задать ему Кётани.

Ханамаки хлопает Кётани по спине.

— Тебе еще расти и расти, парень. Капитана нужно разводить на деньги, а не просто довольствоваться тем, что ты одержал верх. Чувство превосходства над ним ты и так должен испытывать постоянно.

— Не слушай его, Бешеный Песик, — говорит Ойкава. — Те, кто не ценит своих капитанов, — мелочные и завистливые люди.

— Не вмешивайте меня, — говорит Кётани.

— А мне все еще хочется есть, — добавляет Ватари. — Пойдемте куда-нибудь поедим.

Они решают наведаться в ближайший торговый центр и перекусить там. В такой погожий выходной день туда-сюда снуют компании и парочки, поэтому их небольшая толпа не сильно выделяется из общей массы. Они берут свои подносы и направляются к более уединенным дальним столикам.

Когда они усаживаются, Яхаба включает свой телефон. От количества полученных за это время сообщений его брови ползут вверх.

— Сейчас вернусь, — говорит он, вылезая из-за стола, и заходит за угол, чтобы спокойно прочитать сообщения Ивайзуми и не волноваться о том, какое у него при этом будет лицо.

(1) Ты знаешь, где он

(2) Пожалуйста скажи где он Яхаба это очень важно

(3) Он рядом с тобой в Мияги???

(4) Это же не шутка

(5) Ты обо всем знал? Наверное, знал

(6) Я не знаю, что бы я сказал ему. Я не знаю, что нужно говорить в таких случаях

(7) Он мой лучший друг

(8) Но это не то

(9) Я еду в Мияги

(10) Мне нужно поговорить с ним

(11) Мне нужно знать, что он в порядке

(12) Я совсем запутался

После этого Яхаба прекращает читать сообщения, хотя счетчик входящих показывает еще десятки непрочитанных писем. Он опирается спиной о колонну и нажимает кнопку вызова.

— Тоору? — в голосе Ивайзуми, когда он отвечает, столько надежды.

— Это я, — говорит Яхаба. — Ивайзуми-сан, я не хотел знать, что конкретно вы собираетесь ему сказать. Это не мое дело. Мне просто нужно было удостовериться, что вы знаете, о чем будете с ним говорить.

Пока Ивайзуми молчит, Яхаба слышит в трубке эхо и понимает, что это объявления на станции. Из того, что ему удается различить, он делает вывод, что Ивайзуми должен быть совсем рядом.

— Я... Да, я знаю, что хочу сказать.

— Хорошо, — говорит Яхаба. — И… вы как друг Ойкавы-сана считаете, что я должен вам сказать, где он сейчас?

На этот раз Ивайзуми отвечает без заминки.

— Да.

— Мы в самом ближнем к Аоба Джосай торговом центре. Фудкорт у южного входа.

— Скоро буду там, — отвечает Ивайзуми.

— Сделайте так, чтобы я не пожалел о своем решении, — говорит Яхаба и вешает трубку. Удостоверившись, что его улыбка на привычном месте, он возвращается к остальным и тут же вливается в разговор о недавнем скандале с участием профессионального волейболиста.

— В чем дело? — тихо спрашивает у него Кётани, подталкивая его под столом коленом.

— Это твой призовой вопрос? — так же тихо вторит ему Яхаба.

— Нет, дебил, это обычный вопрос, — отвечает Кётани. — Ты прямо из штанов выпрыгиваешь, чтобы усложнить жизнь, да?

— Разве что твою, — замечает Яхаба. Ну хорошо, может, Ойкава и был прав, говоря, что Яхаба открыто заигрывает. Но Кётани, кажется, не против, тем более, Ойкава, эксперт в подобных вопросах, сказал, что тот, вроде как, отвечает.

Яхаба для разнообразия решает воспользоваться этим шансом и тоже толкает Кётани коленом, но не убирает, а оставляет прижатым к его ноге.

— Фу, — недовольно выдает Кётани. Но тоже не отодвигается.

Время идет, и Яхаба начинает беспокоиться, что они начнут собираться по домам до того, как объявится Ивайзуми. Но потом Ойкава посреди беседы поднимает глаза и замирает. Лицо бледнеет, и от этого его глаза кажутся особенно большими и круглыми.

— Ива-чан, — тихо произносит он.

— Привет, — отвечает Ивайзуми. Он стоит в нескольких метрах от них. С плеча свисает слишком большая куртка, в руках — спортивная сумка, а выражение лица точно такое же, как было тогда у Ойкавы, может, даже хуже.

— Ой, я только что вспомнил об одном неотложном деле, — первым нарушает тишину Ханамаки. — У вас, ребята, наверное, тоже такие есть, да?

— У меня точно есть, — говорит Мацукава, поднимаясь. — Время заняться этим делом.

— Ага, — говорит Ватари и тоже поднимается.

— Чего? — спрашивает Кётани, хмурясь. — Что происходит?

— Пошли, — говорит Яхаба и тянет Кётани за руку. Он вспоминает, что Кётани не нравятся многолюдные места, поэтому выводит его из торгового центра, и они направляются к опустевшему в ожидании темноты парку неподалеку. Яхаба опускается на одну из низких каменных лавок без спинок — они явно предназначены для красоты, а не для удобства, — и подбирает под себя скрещенные ноги.

Кётани садится рядом — чуть ближе, чем нужно, учитывая размер лавки.

— Не хочешь мне объяснить, что за хрень тут происходит?

— Когда узнаем, чем все кончилось, тогда и спросишь, — говорит Яхаба. Он трет глаза и вздыхает, только сейчас понимая, как сильно устал. — Надеюсь, я поступил правильно... Я просто хотел выдворить Ойкаву-сана из своего дома.

— Ойкава был у тебя дома? — спрашивает Кётани, морща лоб. Пальцам он прослеживает рельеф грубого камня, на котором они сидят.

— Длинная история, — говорит Яхаба. Он едва-едва касается ступней бедра Кётани. — А ты так и не задал мне свой вопрос. Ты ведь старался, не надо упускать такую возможность.

На секунду Кётани замирает, а затем его пальцы возобновляют движение по поверхности лавки. Он продолжает молчать, только хмурится все сильнее, а когда Яхаба наклоняется ниже, чтобы получше разглядеть его в угасающем солнечном свете, то видит, какое у Кётани выражение: упрямое и раздраженное, что, на самом деле, говорит о том, что Кётани нервничает.

— Да ладно, не напрягайся так из-за этого, — говорит Яхаба. Внутренности щекочет ток странного сладкого волнения. — Как будто все это время я тебе врал, и сейчас единственный раз, когда скажу правду?

Кётани фыркает в ответ, но поднимает глаза, и их взгляды встречаются. Он так близко, что Яхабе видно, как ресницы отбрасывают тени на щеки.

— Ты правда со мной заигрывал?

Яхаба сглатывает и подавляет желание дать задний ход.

— Да, — тихо говорит он. — Заигрывал.

Кётани на мгновение замолкает, но тоже не дает задний ход.

— Ты часто так делаешь, — говорит он, и непонятно, вопрос это или утверждение.

— Да, — говорит Яхаба. — Часто.

— И это началось уже давно, — говорит Кётани, и на этот раз это точно утверждение. — Зачем?

— Сначала хотелось тебя позлить, — признает Яхаба, потому что он обещал отвечать честно.

Кётани даже не выглядит удивленным.

— А сейчас? — продолжает он, когда Яхаба замолкает.

— Тебе неприятно? — спрашивает Яхаба, потому что ему нужно иметь хоть какое-то понимание того, чего этим разговором пытается добиться Кётани. И сейчас, когда сердце готово вот-вот выскочить из груди, а во рту пересохло, Яхаба не стал бы доверять собственной интуиции.

Кётани не отвечает, он просто ждет. Когда это из них двоих он стал более терпеливым?

— Иногда чтобы позлить, — Яхаба пытается говорить как можно медленнее, чтобы создать видимость того, что держит все под контролем. Но все равно не выдерживает и отворачивается, чувствуя, как на шее проступает румянец. — Ты симпатичный, когда злишься.

Громкий выдох Кётани разрезает остывающий ночной воздух, и Яхаба сжимает пальцы на коленях. Он изо всех сил пытается не сравнивать эту ситуацию со своим самым первым признанием в любви.

— Ты думаешь, что я симпатичный, — говорит Кётани, как будто не до конца понимает смысл слов.

— Когда злишься, — поправляет его Яхаба, но тут же прикусывает губу. Если он идет до конца, то должен быть честен с самим собой. — И в остальное время. Почти всегда. Всегда.

— Ох, — говорит Кётани. — Ну, это...

Продолжения не следует, и тишина обволакивает Яхабу тугим и холодным коконом. Он дрожит.

— Может, ты закончишь свою мысль? — просит он и ничего не может поделать с просочившимся в голос холодом. — Пока меня не стошнило.

— Что? — говорит Кётани, и ему хватает наглости вложить в одно это слово больше удивления, чем он выразил за всю их предшествующую беседу. — Почему?

Яхаба открывает рот и смотрит на Кётани, напрочь позабыв, что, вообще-то, не собирался на него смотреть.

— Потому что, — и его голос срывается, — я только что признался в том, что ты мне нравишься, и ты, наверное… наверное, ты разозлишься, или тебе будет неприятно, или ты уйдешь из команды, или начнешь обходить меня стороной, или...

Перед глазами проносится какое-то стремительное движение, а потом Яхаба ощущает боль в правой щеке и инстинктивно отшатывается, потому что Кётани наверное ударил его головой. А потом он понимает: нет, Кётани только что пытался его поцеловать…

И, кажется, совсем не рассчитал угол, потому что завтра на щеке у Яхабы точно будет красоваться синяк. И Яхаба опрокидывается с этой дурацкой скамейки, пытается ухватиться за Кётани, чтобы удержаться, но в итоге тянет его за собой, и оба валятся на землю. Они падают, запутавшись в конечностях и наталкиваясь друг на друга, но Кётани хотя бы успевает опереться на локти и не грохается на Яхабу всем своим весом.

— Э, — говорит Кётани, глядя вниз на Яхабу. Лицо у него красное.

— Что ж, начало просто великолепное, — говорит Яхаба, хватает Кётани за ворот футболки и тянет на себя, чтобы поцеловать как следует. Кётани поначалу напряжен, но когда Яхаба прижимается к нему губами более настойчиво, наконец отвечает. Он приоткрывает рот, и губы Яхабы щекочет его тихий вздох.

Яхаба сам не знает, чего хочет: то ли медленнее, то ли быстрее, и как вообще, но Кётани решает за него. С недовольным вздохом он углубляет поцелуй, и в любой другой ситуации Яхаба счел бы этот звук забавным и милым, но сейчас он кажется невероятно возбуждающим. Яхаба с радостью подстраивается под темп Кётани, отпускает его рубашку, вплетает пальцы в волосы на затылке и давит так, чтобы Кётани опускался ниже, а их тела были еще ближе. Он царапает зубами его нижнюю губу — именно так, как мечтал за много месяцев до этого, но теперь это все по-настоящему, и Яхаба наслаждается отзвуком стона, которым отвечает Кётани.

В конце концов Кётани отстраняется, пытаясь перевести дух. Он протягивает Яхабе руку и помогает ему сесть, но взобраться обратно на лавку они даже не пытаются.

— Итак, — говорит Яхаба. — Тут победа за мной.

Кётани впивается в него взглядом.

— Что?

— Наш первый поцелуй, — терпеливо объясняет Яхаба. — В нем победитель я.

— Ты не можешь стать победителем в поцелуе, — говорит Кётани.

— Ты ударил меня по лицу, — парирует Яхаба, дотрагиваясь до щеки, которая все еще побаливает. — И я более чем уверен, что это расценивается как моя победа.

— Хочу переиграть, — немедленно говорит Кётани.

— Предлагаешь мне встречаться, Кётани? — Пожалуй, сейчас он использовал самый дразняще-вызывающий тон из своего арсенала.

— Почему ты говоришь так, будто это издевка, хотя именно это я и пытаюсь сделать? — отрезает Кётани.

Яхаба улыбается и пожимает плечами.

— Говорил же, — произносит он. — Ты симпатичный, когда злишься.

— У тебя листья в волосах, — замечает Кётани. — Ну и видок.

— А сам, наверное, думаешь, какой я красивый, — говорит Яхаба, но торопливо проводит по волосам рукой, стряхивая мусор. — И что красивее меня никого не встречал.

— Я не встречал никого надоедливее, — говорит Кётани и снова целует его, так же глубоко, но более уверенно. Он осторожно посасывает нижнюю губу Яхабы, когда отстраняется. И от удивления Яхаба издает звук, от которого все тело тут же сковывает смущением.

— Этот выиграл я, так? — спрашивает Кётани, тяжело дыша.

— Да, — отвечает Яхаба и думает, куда подевалось его самообладание. — Ты… да. Угу. Это точно да.

— Тебе нравится со мной целоваться, — говорит Кётани, как будто не может поверить в искренность Яхабы.

— Да, — отвечает он.

— Тебе нравлюсь я.

— Да, Кётани, по-моему, очевидно...

— Тогда почему ты убежал? — спрашивает Кётани с нарастающей досадой в голосе. — В ночь фестиваля. Я думал, что у нас… А ты ушел, а потом избегал меня, и я думал, что понял все не так… Ты меня запутал!

— Я не хотел, — говорит Яхаба, облизывая губы. — Просто... мне стало страшно. Как я и сказал, я думал, что тебе будет неприятно и ты не захочешь со мной общаться или как-то так.

— Почему ты так подумал? — спрашивает Кётани.

Яхаба опускает взгляд.

— Окружающие...

— Пошли они на хрен, эти окружающие, — говорит Кётани и хватает Яхабу за предплечье, бесцеремонно сжимает почти до боли, и почему-то Яхаба вспоминает их самую первую встречу, когда Яхаба почти так же схватил Кётани. Он поднимает глаза. — Я никогда не был таким, как все остальные, ты тоже, поэтому давай не будем сравнивать себя с ними, ладно? Будь собой. С этим справишься?

Яхаба моргает. Он смотрит на пальцы, вцепившиеся в его руку, поводит плечом, и Кётани ослабляет хватку. Яхаба пользуется моментом, чтобы высвободить руку, — и чувствует, как ладонь Кётани скользит по коже до самой кисти.

— Да, — говорит Яхаба, переплетая их пальцы, и наклоняется так, чтобы упираться лбом в лоб Кётани. Он закрывает глаза и вдыхает опьяняющий, успокаивающий аромат его кожи. — Думаю, справлюсь.

***

Три недели спустя Яхаба наблюдает за тренировкой, но оборачивается, когда до него долетает возбужденный шепот. У входа в спортивный зал стоят Ойкава и Ивайзуми. Ойкава машет свободной рукой, а вторую крепко держит Ивайзуми. Его улыбка на целый мегаватт ярче обычной. Она теперь всегда такая — с тех самых пор, как Яхаба и Кётани, возвращаясь в тот день в торговый центр, застукали их вместе. Они стояли друг напротив друга, сцепив руки и глядя друг другу в глаза. Кётани, не выдержав созерцания этой романтической сцены, признался, что хочет вылить им на голову бутылку газировки.

— Яху, Яхаба! — зовет Ойкава, и Яхаба подходит к нему. — Не ожидал нас увидеть?

— Едва ли, — говорит Яхаба. Они уже несколько дней были в городе — приехали на первый день рождения младшего племянника Ойкавы. Сказали, что у них, скорее всего, не будет времени заглянуть до самого отъезда, но Яхаба был уверен: Ойкава не упустит возможности проведать команду до начала отборочных.

— Все в отличной форме, — говорит Ивайзуми, кивая разным членам команды. Потом он замечает едва сдерживающего восторг Киндаичи и улыбается, высвобождая руку из ладони Ойкавы. — Пойду поздороваюсь, — извиняется он и, бросив на Яхабу смущенный взгляд, наклоняется и целует Ойкаву в щеку.

— Как мило, — говорит Яхаба.

— Молчал бы лучше, — говорит Ойкава, все еще улыбаясь, как последний идиот. — Я еще не простил тебя за вмешательство.

— Конечно же, простили, — говорит Яхаба. — Вы сейчас просто отвратительно счастливы.

— Так и есть, — признается Ойкава и, опершись на Яхабу рукой, оглядывается по сторонам. — Итак, капитан, — говорит он, сжимая плечи Яхабы, — на носу отборочные. Твоя первая игра во главе команды. Я буду тобой гордиться?

Яхаба разглядывает команду. Новые ребята из основы наконец-то привыкают к своим позициям и сейчас они, блестя от пота в свете ярких ламп, отрабатывают прием. Киндаичи, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, объясняет Ивайзуми новую схему атаки, которую они отрабатывали, а Куними стоит рядом, вращая в руках мяч, и кивает. Ватари, спокойный и непоколебимый, отдает пасы Кётани. Он замечает, что Яхаба смотрит, и подмигивает ему.

Кётани не смотрит на Яхабу, он слишком занят тренировкой и не отвлекается ни на что другое. Он такой все последнее время, и его сосредоточенность передается другим членам команды. Чтобы как следует подготовиться к чемпионату, они все прикладывают больше усилий, чем когда-либо раньше. Кётани бы фыркнул и сказал, что все занимались так же и до этого, но Яхаба знает, какой эффект надежный ас оказывает на тех, кто не до конца уверен в своих способностях. Он знает, что, несмотря на все слова Кётани, именно он станет таким асом — и для команды, и для Яхабы.

У них отличная команда. Может быть, даже самая лучшая, и Яхаба готов сражаться до конца, чтобы это доказать всем.

Он поворачивается к Ойкаве и улыбается.

— Да, — говорит он. — Вы будете нами гордиться.


End file.
